Salvatore's Diaries: Reincarnation
by skylight96
Summary: In 1864, there's another woman appeared inside the Salvatore's life before Katherine and her name was Rosalyn Cartwright. To the Salvatore, she was everything until one fateful night changed it all. She was killed by Stefan to complete his transition of become a vampire and after 145 years later, they met her again in Mystic Fall. But could it be her? or just another doppelganger?
1. The Moment I lays my eyes

_**Salvatore's Diaries:**_

_**Reincarnation**_

* * *

><p>"Rose had always been my favourite. It's signified eternal beauty, love and passion. Even though it'll wilt in time but its beauty still live forever. Just like her…"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_

I don't own Vampire Diaries

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>_

_**The Moment I lays my eyes on you**_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary…<em>

_Today's marked the day where I first met her…_

_The day where my heart been stolen for the first time…_

_The day where I lays my eyes on her…_

* * *

><p>"Stefan. Damon. Come and meet our new guest, Lady Cartwright"<p>

Both of the Salvatore brothers snapped away from their playfully fight over who's standing beside their father and looked up at the beautiful horse-carriage stopping in front of them. The youngest of the brother, Stefan nudged his brother ribs and leaned closer as he whispered, "Do you think she's pretty?" he asked, eyeing the carriage carefully as he struggled to see the young maiden his father been talking about.

Damon snickered at the words and nudged him back in returned, "Hush! Stefan!" scolded the young man sternly as he looked up, waiting to see his father goddaughter.

The driver jumped off from his seat in front of the horse-carriage and made his way to the door as he offered his hand for the Lady of Cartwright, "We're here, my lady" said the younger driver.

A pale hand reached out to the driver's gloved ones as a beautiful crimson haired maiden stepped out from her carriage to meet Giuseppe Salvatore.

Rosalyn Cartwright, a beautiful young woman within her early twenties with dark crimson wavy hair that pinned perfectly underneath her red hat, a soft pale complexion skin, oval shaped face with a pair of breath-taking bright emerald eyes smiling warmly as she greeted the older Salvatore.

"Ah! My beautiful Rosalyn… How are you my dear?" asked Giuseppe as he hugged the beautiful maiden fatherly before pulling away to see his lovely goddaughter.

"I'm fine, Mr Salvatore. How are you?"

A pair of light blue eyes saddened at the fake smile plastered across her face and cupped her cheeks affectionately, saying "Rosalyn, my dear… You know you don't have to put the strong façade for me" soothed the older man gently as the perfect fake smile began to flatter a bit by the words before returned it once again to hide the pain flashed inside her eyes, "I don't think I have any tears left to cry anymore, Mr Salvatore" she chuckled humourless as she looked down to the ground, "I don't think it would matter anymore"

Giuseppe nodded understandingly and withdrew his hands from her face as he motioned for his sons to come forward to meet the lovely lady, "Stefan. Damon. Meet Rosalyn Cartwright. Daughter of the late Sir Alexander Cartwright"

The older of the Salvatore's brother bowed slightly to the beautiful lady and caught her soft fair hand as he placed a chaste kiss onto her knuckle, "Damon Salvatore. The Eldest of the Salvatore's brother" greeted the dark haired young man to the beautiful woman and looked up to meet her breath-taking emerald eyes with his blue eyes.

Rosalyn curtsied in returned and looked up to the black haired man as she took his full appearances.

Damon Salvatore, a young man within his twenties with dark brown hair that almost black, light complexion with olive undertones skin and had a strong bone structure with high cheeks bones and a solid jawline. He also had a pair of striking beautiful blue eyes that contrast perfectly against his darkened lashes and eyebrows as well as a constant 'bad boy' smile adorned on his lips. Overall, you could say that he's very handsome for a man.

"A pleasure to meet you, Damon Salvatore"

Out of the corner of her emerald eyes, she shifted her attention away from the older Salvatore and smiled as she met the younger ones, "And you must be Stefan Salvatore, the youngest of the Salvatore's brother"

The said young man who was frozen by the maiden beauty nodded as he bowed shyly at the greeting and placed a chaste kiss upon her white knuckle just like his brother and father taught him to be, saying "Please to meet you, Lady Cartwright"

Stefan Salvatore, a young man within his early teens with dark blonde hair, a pale complexion skins, broad forehead and strong bone structure just like his older brother. He had angular jawline with a set of forest green eyes that caught the maiden attention as he gave her a soft sheepish heart-warming smile at the woman which the woman couldn't help but returned it with her own.

"As I you, Stefan Salvatore"

* * *

><p><em>The day I first saw her true smile…<em>

* * *

><p>"Guess who…"<p>

A pair of soft hand covered the young maiden eyes from her reading and chuckled softly as she grasped the hand with her owns, "Stefan" scolded her playfully as he pulled away his hand from her bright emerald eyes and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her rosy cheek in greeting.

"Miss me?" teased the young man as he sat down next to her within the grassy hill, watching the beautiful scenery before them in silence. The woman shook her head amusedly for the words and returned back to her reading, saying "No"

A tint of frown occurred across his lips as he looked at her in disbelieve, "No? But I went away all day to prepare for Miss Pierce arrival" pressing the words 'all day' as he gave her a tiny glare which causes her to laugh at his childish action.

"Fine… I miss you, Stefan"

"Good, because there's something I would to show you"

Rosalyn closed the book within her hand and looked at him expectedly as he pulled out a tiny wooden box from his pocket.

"Here"

She took the offered box and titled her head to the side in confused as she examined the mysterious box before meeting his forest green eyes, "What's this?" she asked.

"Your birthday present"

She blinked in surprised and opened the box carefully as she took out the beautiful silver necklace with dark crimson ruby onto her hand, "It's beautiful…" she murmured softly under her breath and examined it curiously.

"Not as beautiful as you"

Taking the necklace into his hand, Stefan motioned for her to turn around and placed it over her neck, "Happy Birthday, Rose" he whispered softly into her ears and smiled as she touched the necklace with a soft ghostly smile adorned on her lips.

"Thank you, Stefan"

* * *

><p><em>And the day where all happiness comes to the end…<em>

* * *

><p>Stefan gasped as he sat up from the ground within the forest and glanced around him anxiously, "Wha-?"<p>

"You're dead"

He turned around at the voice within the shadow and sighed in relief when he saw Emily, Katherine's maid walking out from the tree to meet him, "What do you mean?" he asked perplexingly.

"You're a vampire"

A gasp in shock emitted from his lips as he looked at the dark-skinned woman in disbelieve, "B-but… how?"

"Katherine's blood…"

Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks. Katherine had been capture, he and Damon trying to save and only to get shot in returned with her blood still in him.

"So… I'm a vampire?"

"Not yet"

He looked up at the Bennett witch in confused, "What do you mean?"

"You need to complete the transition"

"How do I do that?"

Emily face slowly saddened at the thought and sighed deeply in defeat, saying "You have to feed blood"

Stefan eyes widened at the words and slowly stood up, "B-But-There's must be another!" reasoned the undead young man before a familiar voice calling out his name from the distance.

"Stefan!"

He turned around behind him and saw a beautiful scarlet maiden walking her way to see him with her dirty nightgown. A deep relief flashed inside her bright emerald eyes as she finally see him within the dark, "Thanked god, I finally found you" mumbled the maiden softly under her breath and slowly made her way to him.

Stefan smiled at the familiar face and opened his mouth to say something before a delicious scent caught his nostril as his throat burned at the smell.

Rosalyn stopped in the middle of her track and tilted her head to the side in confused, "Stefan?"

Within a blink of an eye, he flashed in front of her and pulled tightly within his arms. His face started to change demonically and sniffed her softly, "You smell delicious" he growled animalistic and tightened his hold on her petite body as he hid his face onto the crook of her pale long neck.

She gasped in shock and screamed as she felt him bit her neck. Stefan who was fallen deeply into his vampire instinct ignored the struggling red haired as he continuously drank her glorious blood, completing his transition.

'_So delicious…'_

His predator instinct moaned at the wonderful taste of her blood and bit her harder for more. All the struggling, screaming and pleading for him to stop started to subside as he could feel her slowly slipping away from his grasp into death.

"Stefan…"

Hearing his name, he instantly pulled away from her neck in horror as he watched her collapse within his arms, "Rosalyn!"

He looked down at her lying lifelessly within his arms and hesitantly reached out to touch her cheek, "Rosalyn…" he whispered, feeling nothing but coldness as a lone tear started to fall from the lid of his forest green eyes, "N-No…"

He whimpered in sadness and hugged her desperately, shaking his head in denial before a shrilling heart-breaking scream filling the bloody night.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry. The number you had dialled is not available. Please try again later"<p>

Elena huffed in annoyance and sighed as she looked down to the number written within the screen before scrolling down to call someone who might know where he is.

"_Elena! What a pleasant surprise! Did you miss me?"_

"Damon, is Stefan with you?"

"_Hmm… geez, I don't know? Probably lurking around the forest to hunt Bambi or something"_

"I've been trying to call him all morning but he won't answer. Are you sure you don't know where he is?"

A deep silence coming from the other line before a soft sigh started to enter her ear, _"What date is today?"_

"15th of June"

"_Then, I know where he is"_

* * *

><p>Stefan slowly walked down the trail into the heart of cemetery as in his hand was a bouquet of red roses. He sighed, watching the bright azure blue skies sadly in remembrance before returning his gaze once more in front of him. His steady steps suddenly frozen in the middle of his track as his forest green eyes widen for the sight standing before him near the gravestone. A beautiful young woman standing silently in front of the grave he had been visiting for 145 years with her red crimson wavy hair swaying back and forth for the gentle evening breeze blew passed her.<p>

"Rosalyn…?"

The person raised her head up at the sound and turned around causing his breath caught up inside his throat at the bright emerald gaze meeting his forest ones. The woman tilted her head to the side and slowly smiled politely in returned, "Hello…"

* * *

><p><em>Or did it?<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review<strong>_

…


	2. Remind me

…

_**Salvatore's Diaries:**_

_**Reincarnation**_

…

"Rose had always been my favourite. It's signified eternal beauty, love and passion. Even though it'll wilt in time but its beauty still live forever. Just like her…"

…

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Diaries

…

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Remind me**_

* * *

><p><em>15<em>_th__ of June…_

_That's what the date it's all begin…_

* * *

><p>"So, you're a Confederate Soldier?"<p>

Damon nodded proudly with a genuine smile adorned on his lips as he leaded the beautiful maiden around the Salvatore Estate, "Yes but somehow I don't feel like returning back to the Confederate Army anymore. Not went there's a beautiful maiden like yourself waiting for me here in Mystic Fall" teased the man playfully which earned him a soft giggle from the lady as she shook her head amusedly for the words.

"Why, I'm flatter Mr Salvatore. You do know how to charm me"

"I'm glad I've humour you my lady"

Rosalyn chuckled and hugged the man arm closely from the cold evening air as they walked along the path towards the farm, saying "So do I…"

He smiled at the gesture and stopped their stroll as they reached the horse stable. She tilted her head to the side and withdrew her hands from his arms as she watched him heading towards one of the horse inside the place, "What are we doing here?" she asked.

"We are going for a ride"

She seemed surprised by the words and took the offered hand from the young servant beside the horse as he helped her up onto the horse behind the Salvatore heir, saying "Alright. Off we go then, my knight in the shiny armour" with a tint of smile occurred across her lips as he laughed.

"As you wish, my princess"

* * *

><p><em>I could still remember it…<em>

_The smile…_

_The laughter…_

_Echoing inside my mind as I thought about her…_

* * *

><p>Rosalyn walked out from the large mansion onto the porch and smiled as she watched the Salvatore's brother chasing around each other playing football. Damon tackled his little brother and took the ball away from his grasp as he ran towards the tree at the end of the yard, "Ha! Take that Stefan!" laughed the man as he ran away, chased by his younger brother as he struggled to keep up his pace.<p>

"Not fair! You cheat, Damon!"

Katherine who was watching alongside with the maiden joined the two brothers played, "Mind if I join you?" the brunette asked as she walked towards the men. Stefan blushed at the woman and rubbed his neck sheepishly, saying "I don't know. My brother likes to play rough"

"Hmm…but I think you play rougher"

In the blink of an eye, Katherine managed to steal the ball from the young Salvatore and quickly ran away as she taunted him to chase her.

"Go on and chase her, Stefan!" encouraged the other brother lightly as the younger ones hesitantly followed the running maiden, leaving his older brother as he sighed in exhaustion and made his way to Rosalyn who was sitting comfortable on the porch.

"Tired, Damon?"

"You have no idea"

She smiled and pulled out her handkerchief as she wiped the sweat fallen down his forehead, "Maybe you are getting old" she teased him which earned her a poke on her waist from the frowning man.

"I'm not old. You just the same age as I am"

"Actually I'm a year younger than you"

Damon snorted and turned away sulkily as she laughed at his childish antics, "Aw, did little Damon angry being called old?"

"Hn"

"Alright. Fine. I'm sorry"

"Apology not accepted"

"You're being childish Damon"

"Humour me"

"Alright, I will"

He raised his eyebrows at the words and turned around to be greeted by a kiss upon his cheek. His icy blue eyes widened at the unexpected action and looked up to her emerald gaze questionably. She pulled away from the sweating man and smiled as she wiped the excessive sweat away, saying "There. Is my apology accepted?"

* * *

><p><em>And the innocent kiss given by her to me…<em>

_Making my love growing even fonder…_

* * *

><p>"Why such a long face?"<p>

Damon turned his attention away from the dancing couples within the Lockwood's mansion and smiled when he saw her standing beside him, "Nothing" he shrugged, trying to hide the sadness and jealousy for his brother who was dancing with the woman he love.

Rosalyn hummed softly in disbelieve when she saw him looking at his brother with Katherine and tilted her head to side as she stood in front of him, blocking the painful image from his sight as she smiled, "Well, if it is nothing. Would you like to dance with me?"

He looked at the woman in a moment of surprise and couldn't help but chuckle as he took the offered hand from the beautiful maiden, saying "Don't mind if I do" and squeezed her hand in silent thanked for her effort to distract him from them as she guided him to the dance floor.

He raised his hand onto the base of her spine and pulled her closer onto his chest as she placed her hand onto his shoulder, "Don't look so gloomy, Salvatore. It's not every day you can dance with a beautiful woman like me" teased the red haired as he twirled her around before pulling her back once more to his hard chest, making the gloomy man laughed at the joke as he smiled.

"Indeed, I shouldn't"

"Good because that's what friend for isn't it?"

Damon silenced for a moment in thought before gazed deeply into her emerald eyes, seeing the sincerity behind her words as he smiled genuinely to his best friend, "I guess it is"

* * *

><p><em>Too fonder that it's hurt just thinking about her…<em>

* * *

><p>Damon pulled over in front of his boarding house and sighed deeply in exhaustion as he leaned against the wheel to sober his blurry thoughts. The memories of her from 1864 swimming furiously inside his mind as he gazed deeply into nothingness ahead of him, desperately trying to overcome the pain burning inside his chest for the day as he gripped the wheel tightly inside his grasp.<p>

"Rosalyn…"

The sound of glass broken inside the boarding house caught his attention away from his gloomy thought and raised his head towards the large wooden door before him cautiously for any unwanted visitors. He got out from his car and walked inside the house as he stood surprisingly to see his younger brother drowning himself with his bourdon.

Damon raised his eyebrows in wondered and walked beside him as took the bottle away from his hand, "Mind telling me why you are brooding with my alcohol?" he asked, frowning in displeased for his drunk brother who was laughed hysterically as he stood up from the couch in front of the fireplace.

Stefan caught his brother by his shoulder and chuckled as he tried to grab the bottle, "Damon, my brother! It's so good to see you! Where's our dear Elena? I thought she's here with you" slurred the dirty blonde haired man as he took a mouthful of bourdon and sighed, "Damn, now I know why you love this thing"

"Give it back, Stefan! You're drunk and out of your mind-"

"Oh hush! Since when do you become a saint Damon? It's doesn't suit you"

"Since you decided to play role change today, Stef" muttered the older Salvatore as he rolled his icy blue eyes sarcastically at his wasted brother and once again took the bourdon bottle away from his itchy hand, "Now, whether you stop drinking all my bourdon collection and sober up or I'll snap your neck. Pick one"

"Hmmm…. I pick option one then"

"Good"

Stefan scoffed and slumped his ass down onto his couch followed by his older brother as he looked deeply into the fireplace, "I met her today Damon"

Damon swallowed his bourdon and gave him what-the-hell's-wrong-with-you glance, "Who?"

"…Rosalyn"

A frown appeared on his face as he moaned, "Come on, Stefan. We've been over this-"

"No! I'm telling you, Damon. I really saw her. In the cemetery-"

"Stefan. You're drunk-"

"NO!"

Damon's eyes widened in surprised at his outburst and watched him panting heavily beside him, "I know what I saw Damon. I saw her. Standing in front of her grave" muttered the younger brother softly under his breath as he turned to see his icy blue gaze with his forest ones, "She's smiling, Damon. She's standing there, smiling as if she was never died"

"D-Did you… talk to her?"

"I-I did"

"And?"

Stefan closed his eyes for a moment and opened it once again, saying "She said that she's just move here in Mystic Fall and her name was Rosalyn White-"

"Ah-hah! See? Her name is Rosalyn Cartwright not Rosalyn White!"

"I know but her appearance… red crimson hairs, bright emerald eyes!"

"Could she been a doppelganger?"

"I…I don't know…"

Damon silenced as he twirled the alcohol within his glass, "She could be" turning back to his brother as he took a sip of his bourdon, "Do you know where she is?"

"No.25, Elm Street"

"Does she have relative here?"

"No. She's move here from Denver"

"What she's doing here?"

"She opened a new café not far from the town square. She said she wants to start a business here since Denver is full with competitions"

He nodded and finished off his bourdon before stood up from the couch to stretch out his aching body, saying "I guess we should pay her a little visit to confirm it out" as he made his way to his room, leaving his brooding younger brother alone inside the living room. He opened the wooden door of his room and closed it behind him as he looked up to the opened window silently in thought. He turned to his desk and touched the old picture within the wooden frame as his icy blue softened warmly at the figure inside the photo.

"Happy Birthday, Rosalyn…"

* * *

><p>The sound of the chiming bells echoed loudly inside the café as Stefan entered along with his older brother.<p>

"Stefan?"

The owner of the name turned and slowly smiled when he saw her walking towards him with her beautiful smile, "I didn't expect to see you soon" she said as she pulled him into a friendly hug, "So, what can I get you guys?" motioned for the two brother to come inside and pick a table.

"Black coffee please"

The red haired nodded as she turned to the other companion, "And you, dear?"

"Ah…Black coffee as well…"

She smiled and walked away to make the order. Damon who was stunned by seeing the similarity between her and his dead best friend finally blinked away from his daze and turned to his brother as he gave him I-told-you-so look before watching the human moving behind the counter.

"Impossible…"

Stefan nodded in agreed as he looked at the woman longing, "It's her. I can feel it"

Damon silenced and shook his head in denial, "No"

"What do you mean no?"

"It can't be her. She's dead"

"But she's look just like her-"

"She's dead remember? You killed her!"

Stefan mouth instantly shut by the harsh words as he looked up at his brother guiltily, "I know…" he whispered, "and I regret it"

His icy blue eyes softened at the sad tone within his voice and sighed deeply in defeat as he placed his hand onto his brother shoulder consoling, "I'm sorry, Stef. I was out of line there-"

"Here are your coffees"

Both of the brothers pulled away from each other and looked up at the red haired woman smiling warmly as she placed down their order, "Do you need anything else?" she asked.

"No, thank you" Stefan smiled, "This is my older brother, Damon"

Rosalyn turned her attention away from the younger Salvatore and smiled as she meet the man icy blue eyes, "Nice to meet you, Damon"

Damon looked up into her bright emerald eyes and slowly smiled in returned, "And you as well"

* * *

><p><em>But seeing her once again…<em>

_Breathing and alive…_

_Making this unbeaten heart beating once more in life…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review<strong>_

…


	3. Losing your memory

…

_**Salvatore's Diaries:**_

_**Reincarnation**_

* * *

><p>"Rose had always been my favourite. It's signified eternal beauty, love and passion. Even though it'll wilt in time but its beauty still live forever. Just like her…"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_

I don't own Vampire Diaries

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>_

_**Losing your Memory**_

* * *

><p>"I heard there's a cute café near the town square. Wanna check it out?"<p>

Stefan raised his gaze away from his drink inside his hand and watched the blonde Barbie vampire chattered around her friend about the new café he been recently visiting, "They said their coffee is the best. Even the owner is pretty" said the blonde excitedly.

Elena smiled at her friend's antic and nodded in agreed, saying "Sure why not?"

"Excellent! Let's go then!"

With that, all the usual Mystic Grill gang changed their venue to the small café suggested by Caroline and entered the old English like shop in hope of seeing the owner of the beautiful café. The sound of the jingling bells greeted the teenagers as they entered the place and watched in amazed for the full house customers inside the new café.

"Wow!"

"Hello"

Elena snapped away from her little daze and turned to see a beautiful red haired woman walking towards them with a warm smile adorned on her lips. Her wavy red locks were pulled into a high pony tail with a few locks framing her porcelain oval face perfectly. She wore a plain white buttoned-up shirt with a pair of black skinny pant hugging her petite body.

"Welcome to Old World Café. Would you like a table?" she asked as she motioned them to follow her to the other side of the café where the empty tables were.

She placed down the menus in front of them before shifting her attention to Stefan as she scoffed playfully at the young man, "Why if isn't Stefan Salvatore, come for another dose of caffeine I presume?" teased the older woman which earned her an eye roll by the Salvatore as he smiled genuine at the woman, "What can I say? Your coffee is the best here in Mystic Fall, Rosalyn" and gave her back the menu he had been memorised since he been to her café every day for the past two weeks.

All the gang looked between those two questionably and watched both of them talking as if they were old friends, "Flattering me won't get you anywhere, Mr Salvatore" she said cheekily before turned back to his other companions, "I'm sorry, are you ready to order?"

"Ah y-yeah" stuttered Caroline as she looked as the beautiful woman cautiously, "But first, how do you Stefan?" she asked, eyeing her up and down for anything suspicious about her knowing the Salvatore.

She raise her eyebrows in surprised for the sudden interrogation and brushed off as she plastered an amused smile at the curious blonde, "Well, I meet him a week ago at the cemetery" she explained.

"What are you doing there?"

"I was visiting my old friend buried here"

"I see…" hummed the blonde softly before turning back to her cheery façade, saying "I would like a low fat latte please"

Rosalyn raised her eyebrows at the sudden change of her behaviour and chuckled as she wrote down her order, "Very well. Anything else?"

"I would like a hot chocolate please" Bonnie smiled.

"Cream cappuccino for me" grinned Matt at the owner.

"So as I" Tyler nodded in agreed as he circled his arm around Caroline contently.

"I'll have full cream latte please" Elena murmured politely before turning to Stefan, "And you Stefan?"

"The usual"

Rosalyn nodded understandingly and walked away to make the drink before-

"HONEY! I'M BACK!"

-echoed loudly inside the busy store as they turned around to see none other than Damon Salvatore walked in arrogantly with a plastic of groceries in his hand. He smirked at the attention given by the customers inside the café for his outburst and headed towards the red haired owner as he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her cheek, "Miss me, Honey?"

She scoffed at his playful antic and rolled her bright emerald eyes as she took the plastic away from the vampire, "Yes. I miss my groceries so much! Thank you for buying them, Damon"

The smirk on his face faltered into a frown as he shook his head in disbelieve, saying "Only you could destroy this perfect mood of happy couple" which earned him a soft chiming laughter from the amused woman as she walked away behind the counter.

"I hate to break it to ya but… I don't do happy couple"

Damon scoffed in returned and shook his head once again in amused as he leaned against the counter behind her, silently watching his former reincarnated best friend poured a cup of black coffee for her customer, "Then do you want to do passionate-couple instead?"

Rosalyn frowned at the suggestion and rolled her eyes as she grabbed the tray filled with drinks to her customers, "No"

He couldn't help but released an amused smirk for the red haired stubbornness and watched her gracefully went through the chattering customers to the table where his little brother and his gang sitting. His usual playful smirk slowly curled into a frown at the gang presence inside the coffee shop as he observed them by leaning casually against the large wooden counter.

"Here you go" the woman smiled warmly at the group as she placed down their order onto the table.

"Thank you" smiled Stefan to his friend as he took his cup of black coffee before shifting his forest green gaze to his elder brother. He narrowed his eyes warningly at his older brother for any threat and smiled politely at Rosalyn when she asked whether there's something else he needed as she walked back towards the counter.

Damon gave his brooding brother a smirk to annoy him and leaned over the red haired woman as he took her tray from her hands helpfully, "Hey, how about you eat the cheese cake I brought for you? I know you haven't eaten lunch yet" he said, guiding her over the cake box he brought earlier for their little lunch date.

She smiled thankfully at the dark haired man and slowly opened the said box. Her emerald eyes lit up at the delicious looking cake inside it and turned around to find a plate for both of them to enjoy. She placed the strawberry cheesecake onto the porcelain plate and used her silver fork to cut the cake in small piece as she took her first bite.

Damon leaned closer over the counter and watched her closely for her reaction of the cake as a beautiful breath-taking smile appeared upon her face, "It's delicious" she smiled and looked up at him happily before cupping her hand that was holding the fork as she gave him a taste, "Try it"

He chuckled softly under his breath and took a bite of her favourite cake, saying "Not bad"

The sound of them chattering and laughing caught the group attention as Caroline raised her eyebrows in amaze of seeing the usual sarcastic, jerk vampire could be so… normal with the owner.

"Is it me or I just see Damon… talking normally with the pretty owner?"

Tyler nodded as he looked out of the large window in search for something, "I think there's must a pig flying somewhere" he murmured which kind of rewarded by a bunch of laughter for his joke.

"Maybe he's a clone?" suggested Matt as he nudged his friend ribs.

"Or probably an alien abduction"

Stefan who had been silence during their interaction couldn't help but gazed longing at the red haired woman sitting by the counter with his older brother as he took a sip of his black coffee, remembering of the time he had spent with her 145 years ago before her death.

"Are you alright, Stefan?" Elena asked to the dirty blonde man concernedly as she touched his cold hand with her warm ones.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"They looked like a couple" murmured Bonnie softly under her breath as she watched them over her hot chocolate, "I mean you can see how close they are…"

Elena shifted her brown orbs away from her boyfriend and looked up over to the counter with a nod, "You're right. It as if they know each other for a long time"

"It's because she remind him of someone we used to know" said Stefan as he placed down his empty cup onto the table, "She was my father's goddaughter so when her parents died, my father decided to take her as his own"

"You mean, there's another woman beside Katherine?" exclaimed Caroline in horror for the thought another psychopath vampire running around Mystic Fall for the Salvatore brothers. I mean, what's the matter with Salvatore and their crazy women?

"No. she's nothing like Katherine. In fact, she was a human by then"

"Can you tell us more about her?" Elena asked in genuinely interest for another woman who managed caught the Salvatore's attention.

"Her name was Rosalyn Cartwright. Her father was a business man at that time and both of her parents died in a fire inside their mansion. She's the only one survive due to her absent since she attended a birthday party during the incident. After learning about it, my father instantly went to find her and brought her home to stay with us. At one point, she was also my childhood fiancée and we were about to be wedded by the time I'll reach eighteen"

"Then, what happened?"

"Katherine happened"

Elena nodded understandingly as she gave him a light squeeze which he returned it with a small smile in relief for her support.

"So, where does Damon appear inside the story?" Caroline asked.

"She was his best friend"

Damon who was obviously eavesdropping their conversation couldn't help but released a small frown on his face at the bloody memory and slowly looked up at the red haired woman in front of him. It's still amazed him how much she looked exactly like the Rosalyn he known back in the 1864. The same wavy red hair. The same pair of mesmerizing emerald orbs. The same soft white porcelain skins. The resembling was so great that the hole inside his heart began to fill again slowly each time he saw her.

His icy blue eyes warmed at the sight of her and unconsciously raised his hand as he caressed her rosy cheek gently which rewarded a questionably gaze from the woman, "I've miss you" he whispered, running his finger down to her chin as he looked deeply into her emerald eyes with his blue ones, "I've been waiting for you 145 years now"

Confusion flashed inside her emerald green before slowly softened for the sadness and longing within his gaze as she grasp his rough hand into her smooth ones, "What do you mean, Damon?" she asked softly.

The man silenced as he tightened his grip on her hand, swallowing down a huge lump stuck inside his throat as he plastered a fake smile on his face to hide the sadness flooding his chest, saying "Nothing" before turned his attention away from the intense gaze as he changed the subject, "So, since you're not a fond of us being a happy and passionately couple, how about we be the sexy ones?" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully which rewarded nothing but a silence from her.

"Damon-"

"Oh! Have you been to the Grill? It had a collection of good bourdon-"

"Why-?"

"Did you know there's a fundraiser this Saturday? I been have this invitation-"

"Damon!"

The vampire instantly shut his mouth at the outburst and looked up to see her emerald orbs burning concernedly into his blue ones as she squeezed his hand, "Damon, tell me what's wrong?"

Her soft caring voice seemed to squeeze his unbeaten heart as he gazed deeply into her eyes, "I'm sorry"

"Wha-?"

The pupil within his azure eyes dilated as he cupped her face, "You will not remember this conversation" he compelled, "We just having lunch date together. Nothing more. nothing less. Understood?"

"Yes"

Rosalyn blinked and slowly smiled as she took the empty plate, "Thanks for the cake, Damon. I really appreciate it"

"No problem"

She smiled one last time and turned away as she walked into the kitchen. Unknown to her, the Salvatore brothers watched her slowly disappeared from their sight before turned around to meet each other gaze within one thought inside their mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review<strong>_


	4. You're my sanctuary

…

_**Salvatore's Diaries:**_

_**Reincarnation**_

* * *

><p>"Rose had always been my favourite. It's signified eternal beauty, love and passion. Even though it'll wilt in time but its beauty still live forever. Just like her…"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_

I don't own Vampire Diaries

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>_

_**You're My Sanctuary**_

...

"Rosalyn!"

She looked up from her phone at the familiar voice and couldn't help but smiled at the man walking her way as he greeted her with a warm hug as well as a soft chaste kiss upon her rosy cheek.

"Stefan? What are you doing here?"

He pulled away from the embrace and smiled in returned for her question as he watched her locked up her little coffee shop, "Well, I was walking home from the Grill when I saw you so I thought I could escort you home since we're heading the same way" he explained as they began walking down the street through the town square, "Besides, I could use some company anyway"

Rosalyn chuckled softly at the casualness within his tone and pulled her trench coat closer for warmth from the icy cold breeze as the sound of their footstep echoed loudly into the night, "So, how are you doing with school and all?" she asked, making an effort to start a conversation in hope of distracting herself from the cold September air.

"Good I guess. Except for the homework though"

The woman chuckled and nodded understandingly, "I see"

Stefan hummed in agreed as he took a glance at the red haired walking beside him, "So, what about you? How's your business doing?" he asked in returned as he watched her face glowed slightly underneath the streetlights.

_'Beautiful…'_

She tilted her head to the side and looked thoughtfully into the distance, saying "Hmmm…More than I expected actually. I mean I didn't expect a full house everyday"

"Maybe you should hire someone to help you"

"Yeah, I could barely stand on my feet there. Lucky Damon was there sometime. Speaking of Damon, it had been awhile seen I last saw him. Is he alright?" she asked as she glanced at the young Salvatore concernedly for the older absent.

"Y-Yeah… He's fine"

A tint of ghostly frown occurred across her lips at the hesitation within his voice and decided to brush it off as they stopped directly in front of the door to her little sanctuary, "I see… Please send my regards to him and tell him I miss his company" smiled the red haired softly as she placed her keys into the keyhole and twisted the doorknob before turning around to see him standing awkwardly on her porch, "Would you like to come in?"

"Ah…No. It's alright. I don't want to impose-"

"Nonsense! Come on, it's the least I could do for you after accompany me home"

Looking at those beautiful captive emerald eyes, the man couldn't help but released a soft smile at the invitation and slowly took a firm step inside her household as he walked into her house for the first time.

He closed the wooden behind him and followed her down the hallway towards her kitchen. She moved to the stove near her window and boiled up the water for their coffee, "Why don't you wait in the living room while I waiting for the water to heat up?" she said as she pulled out two mugs from the cabinet.

"Sure"

With that, Stefan moved away from the kitchen to the living room near the entrance and sat down comfortably onto the red couch as he waiting for her. His forest green gaze glanced around the large room and couldn't help but impressed by the interior as he leaned forwards to touch the beautiful glass coffee table.

The wall was beautifully painted with light cream, making the room more spacious than its original size and the wooden floor underneath his feet made the room looked more elegant, modern yet cotemporary. On the wall above the fireplace were various pictures and paintings of places around the Mystic Fall. But what caught his attention was the painting of his late Salvatore mansion in the year 1864.

"Did you draw this?"

The woman hummed as she poked her head out behind the wall to see him and smiled as she walked towards him with two mug of her famous coffee, "Yeah, I drew it two years ago after I woke up from a coma"

He took the offered mug from her hand and took a sip of the glorious caffeine, "A coma?"

"Yup" nodded the red haired as she popped the 'p' while taking a sip of her coffee, "It was a skiing accident, you know. Falling down the slope and being hit by the head is not a pretty experience" she shrugged as if it was nothing despise the incident was kind of life threatening to her.

"Are there anymore drawing you draw after the coma?"

"Yeah. Let me get the sketch book upstairs"

She placed down her cup onto the glass coffee table inside the living room and headed upstairs to get the sketch book from her room while he looked back once at the painting before him. She flipped opened the light inside her room and rummaged through a pile of books on her desk to find the sketch book. She grabbed the old drawing book and walked downstairs to see him.

"Here it is"

Stefan took the sketch book from her hand and hesitantly shuffled through the pages. Every single page was filled with various sketch of places he known back in the 1864. The Salvatore Mansion, the farm they own, the town square and even the meadow where the Salvatore lake house was…

* * *

><p>"<em>Are we there yet?"<em>

_Stefan chuckled at the impatient tone within her voice and turned to see her struggling to keep up the men's pace as they walked their way through the forest, "Just a little further, Rosalyn"_

"_But we've been hiking for hours now"_

"_We're almost there" replied the older Salvatore excitedly as he helped her climb the fallen tree. She sighed in defeat and slowly followed them. They stopped suddenly in the middle of their track and turned once again to see her, "we're here" said Damon as he motioned for her to come forward._

_Walking through the thick bushes around the area, she stopped in middle of her track and couldn't help but gasped by the sight unfolded before her. _

"_Oh my lord"_

_It was a beautiful meadow filled with lavenders surrounding the huge lake. She walked towards the flower and touched it gently with her fingers, "It's beautiful"_

"…_but not as beautiful as you though"_

"…_too beautiful to be compare with you"_

_A pair of emerald green turned at the words spoken by the two brothers and couldn't help but released a ghostly smile upon her lips as she faced them lovingly._

"_Thank you"_

* * *

><p>"Stefan?"<p>

The owner of the name snapped away from his little memory lane and looked up to see a pair of concern emerald eyes with his forest green ones, "Are you alright?" she asked.

"E-Er…Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just remembering something" he smiled tightly at the red haired woman before looking through the book once more to avoid her intense gaze.

"…I see"

He shifted his attention to the clock behind her and closed the book in his hand, saying "It's getting late. I should go home" as he given the book back to its rightful owner.

Rosalyn nodded understandingly and walked him out to the front door, "So…I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah…"

With that, the dirty blonde haired man walked away from the house into the street, completely aware of the eyes following his moves as he slowly disappeared into the night.

Back at the boarding house, Damon slumped heavily onto the couch after a week of training the younger Gilbert and sighed as he opened his icy gaze to the fireplace. It had been a while since he last visited her coffee shop and he been missing the red haired company more each day. Yeah, maybe he should see her again tomorrow morning.

The sound of the front door opened caught the Salvatore's attention as he lifted up his face from the couch to see his younger brother, "There you are! I've been wandering about you? So, what's up?"

"Damon, it's about Rosalyn. I think she's remember us"

He sat up from the couch and looked intensely onto his face, "What do you mean?"

Stefan bit his lips and run his hand through his hair anxiously, "I was walking her home from the store and then she invited me in to her house for some coffee in returned. I sat down waiting inside the living room when I saw the painting. It was a painting of the old Salvatore Mansion, Damon. It was our mansion in 1864. I was shocked to see it and asked her when she drew it. She said she drew it after she woke up from her coma two years ago from a skiing accident. Then she showed me her sketch book. Every single page of her book filled with various pictures of the mansion, the farm, the Founder ball, everything!"

"So, you're saying that there's might be a possibility that she remember about us?"

Hearing the soft hopeful voice from the older Salvatore, Stefan nodded hesitantly as he looked up at the ceiling, "Maybe… Maybe there's still hope for us to bring her back…" he whispered and turned to his left to see a small picture frame of the woman they been hoping she could remembered.

His icy blue eyes slowly warmed at the thought of her remembering them once again and heavily swallow the huge lump chocking his throat as he ignored the burning sensation behind his eyes, "I wish she would"

* * *

><p>The sound of jiggling bells alerted the owner as she looked up from her counter to see the man she been expecting to see for a while walking towards her with the usual smirk on his face, "Damon. It's good to see you again" greeted the woman warmly and was given a hug in returned as well as a chaste kiss onto her rosy cheeks.<p>

"Miss me, babe?"

She chuckled as they both pulled away from each other embraces with an amused smiled on her face, "Hmm, you could said that" she winked playfully at the man as he laughed.

"Aww~ you do know how to melt a man's heart, Rosalyn" he whispered huskily into her ear as his hand touched his heart mockingly, "I'm swooned"

"Hmmm, must be a part of my charm"

With that, both of the couple laughed at their pitiful flirting and unconsciously leaned closer to each other. The sound of their laughter slowly subsides into the silence as they both looked up. His icy blue eyes clashed with her breath-taking emerald green, making him swallowed his saliva anxiously as he could feel her breath touched his lips by their closeness.

"Damon…"

The sound of her whispered his name sent shiver down his spine as he licked his sudden dried lips. He swore if his heart still beating she probably able to hear it beating furiously against his chest as he gulped, "…Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"…Yeah"

Her soft fair hand rose from the counter to touch the smooth skin of his cheek and gently caressed it affectionately as she gazed deeply into his icy gaze, "Are you sure?" she questioned the young man as she could see the conflict flashed within his eyes.

The dark haired vampire closed his eyes contently for her touch and couldn't help but leaned closer as he took her hand within his, "Yeah…I'm sure…"

"GOOD MORNING, MS WHITE!"

Both of them instantly pulled away at the loud voice calling out from the entrance and looked over to meet the two workers she had been hired yesterday. A pixie-cut, dark haired young girl probably in her mid-teens who was greeting them beamed excitedly to start her job first day and paused to look at the two adult with a scandalicious look, "Oh! I don't know you had a boyfriend, Ms White. Quite charming isn't it, Jack?" nudged the girl to her companion.

The slightly older young man with matching dark hair like the girl shrugged carelessly as he walked to the kitchen, "Whatever, Alex!"

"Aww, but brother-!"

Rosalyn cleared her throat at the awkwardness surrounded them and clapped her hand to catch the youngsters attention, "Ah well, Alex. Jack. I already have your uniforms and your name tags at the kitchen. Please change into those and we may begin to set the tables"

"Yes, Ms White!"

She smiled and slowly watched her workers disappeared behind the door before turned around to see him smirking cheekily at the show of her leadership, "May, Rosie. I don't know you had in you" he winked and slowly leaned over to kiss her cheek, "I must go. I'll see later…"

"Later…"

Damon smiled and walked out from the little coffee shop to begin his day before a figure stood out in the middle of his track. He looked up questionably at the figure and couldn't help but gasped slightly in surprised for their appearance.

"Elena?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, this is it. Another Dalyn's moment.

Dalyn is a ship-name for DamonxRosalyn while Stelyn is StefanxRosalyn.

Give me your view of the story and tell me which one you like.

_**Dalyn**_ vs _**Stelyn**_


	5. Something in your eyes

…

_**Salvatore's Diaries:**_

_**Reincarnation**_

…

"Rose had always been my favourite. It's signified eternal beauty, love and passion. Even though it'll wilt in time but its beauty still live forever. Just like her…"

…

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Diaries

…

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Something in your eyes**_

...

"Nope! Not even close"

A frown instantly appeared across his face as he glared at the vampire standing in his way, "What are you doing here, Katherine?" he asked, looking at her cautiously as he noticed her shifted her attention to the little coffee shop behind him

"Why to see my favourite Salvatore of course" she murmured before turning her attention once more to the older Salvatore with a knowing smirk adorned on her lips, "So, this is where she is huh? The famous Rosalyn Cartwright's reincarnation…"

His icy blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the spoken words and couldn't help but released a warning growl as he shifted his body to block her gaze which causes her smirk to widen at the show of aggression for the said human, "What do you want, Katherine?" he hissed as the vein underneath his eyes began to resurface.

"I always wonder about her…What makes her so especial to you Salvatore's eyes? What does she had that the petty doppelganger Elena and I will always become the second best despite you two claimed you loves us? Why-?"

"Whatever she is to us is none of your business, Katherine…"

Both of the vampires turned at the new voice cutting between them and watched as the other younger Salvatore's brother walked out from his hiding to face them with his cold forest green eyes.

"Ah, Stefan. Come to join party?" purred the brunette woman as she shifted her posture and leaned back against the wall behind her lazily, "We could use some more"

"What are you doing here, Katherine? Don't you have a certain hybrid to run?"

"Aw, don't be such a spoilsport, Stefan. I just want to visit an old friend that's all"

Damon snorted in disbelief and crossed his arms against his chest as he shifted closer to the light pole beside him, still keeping her gaze away from a certain red haired woman, saying "Don't be such a bitch, Katherine. You don't have friend remember?" as his icy blue eyes watched cautiously for any threat coming from the other vampire.

"Who said I need to be a friend with her when I can just… drink her"

Her dark smirk grew even wider at the collective growl coming from the Salvatore men as she stood up straight from the wall behind her, "well, as much as I love to spend my precious time with you boys but I've got better things to do…" and with that she blurred away from the scene, leaving the two men to their thought before turning their attention to the small coffee house behind them.

* * *

><p>"Hello… would you like to order now?"<p>

"Of course, love. A cup of coffee along with an apple please…"

Rosalyn smiled softly at the lovely British accent coming from the man before her and jointed down his order into her notepad, "Very well, your order should arrive shortly"

"Thank you, love"

The red haired woman nodded as she walked away towards the counter, oblivious to the watching light blue eyes of the customer behind her as she made the order and asked her worker to fetch some apple pie from the kitchen before placing it down onto the tray.

She walked through the tables filled with chattering customers and placed down the man order before him as she gave him her polite yet genuine friendly smile upon her lovely face, "Here you go, sir. Have a nice day"

"And you as well, love"

Watching the woman walked away once again to serve another customer not far from his table, he took the cup of the glorious black coffee and drank it contently for the taste before the sound of jingling bells alerted the man to a newly arrive customer.

"Ah! Damon!"

The man shifted his gaze at the name to the newly arrive man heading towards the crimson haired woman who had been serving him not long ago and silently observed the couple interaction behind the crowd.

Damon walked inside the shop and pulled her into a warm welcoming hug as he kissed her cheek in greeting, "Rosalyn… lovely as always I see" he smiled.

She chuckled at his fine words and hummed as she pulled away from his embrace, "You're flattering me, Day" said the woman cheekily as she winked playfully at the man and began motioned him to follow her to the counter, "I take it you would like the usual?" she asked as she rummaged through her cabinet for a cup.

"Don't mind if I do"

She poured the black caffeine into a white porcelain cup and offered it to the man as she leaded him to an empty table beside the window, "So… what's up?" asked the red haired as she sat opposite him, watching him took a sip of the warm coffee patiently.

"Nothing… why do you assume I had something else to tell?" he shrugged.

"…Because I could see the trouble within your eyes"

His icy blue eyes looked up from his cup within his hand and watched her slowly reached out for his hand as she gave him a light squeeze in comfort, "You know you can tell me everything right?" she smiled and tilted her head slightly to the side encouragingly, "Besides I don't want my Damon to be gloomy and brooding like some emo teenager in drama" pouting playfully as she played with his ring on his index finger.

"My Damon?" snorted the dark haired vampire as he squeezed her hand playing hand in returned, secretly sending a message of gratitude for her support and couldn't help but smirked cheekily at the red haired woman before him, "Possessive much?" he wiggled his eyebrows in suggesting.

"What can I say? I'm possessive kind of girl" she winked as they both laughed at the harmless flirting against each other.

"Sure, you are…"

Rosalyn hummed in agreed and turned her attention to the customers around her guiltily, "I think I should go and help my workers with the customers" she said to Damon as she watched him took a last sip of his coffee and placed it down onto the table "Maybe I see you tomorrow, Damon"

"Yup!" he nodded while popping the letter 'p' and slowly stood up along with the owner of the coffee shop, "I'll call you later" he said, kissing both her rosy cheek a goodbye before walking away through the door while the red haired woman went to the counter to make some coffee for her customers.

Unaware by the human-vampire couple, a slightest smirk in pleasure occurred across a man's lips at the sight as he placed down his money for the coffee onto the table and walked away from the little coffee shop.

* * *

><p>Shuffling the channel in boredom, she sighed for the nth time this night and lied back onto her couch tiredly as she trailed her eyes at the frames of pictures and painting adorned on the wall.<p>

'_It's look familiar'_

She frowned as she gazed the painting thoughtfully before a loud ring snapped her attention away from her painting and reached out to picked her phone up from her coffee table beside her, "Rosalyn's speaking" she answered.

"_Hey, Rose! It's Stefan. You're still up?"_

"Yeah… I couldn't sleep" she shrugged and turned to her side to watch the late news played on her flat-screen, "So, what's up?"

"_Er… well… I was hoping to invite you to a dinner at the boarding house tomorrow night. To surprise Damon since it was his birthday tomorrow"_

Rosalyn blinked in surprised and instantly sat up straight from her lounging on her couch, "Damon's birthday?"

"_Yup! So… you're in?"_

She hummed and shrugged, "Sure. I see you tomorrow"

"_Great, I see you at eight?"_

"Eight"

"_Good… Good night, Rose"_

"Night, Stef…"

* * *

><p>"You're early…"<p>

Niklaus Mikaelson closed the door behind him and turned around to see his immortal sister sitting lazily on his couch with a magazine on her laps, "Found something interest?" Rebekah asked knowingly as she turned the page of her fashion magazine without looking up to see a dark smirk in amused plastered on his face.

"I think I did…"

With that, the blonde haired vampire woman raised her head and looked expectedly at her older brother, "Really?"

"Let just say I found a new player in town" smirked Nik darkly as he walked away into his room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review<strong>_


	6. I don't want this night to end

…

_**Salvatore's Diaries:**_

_**Reincarnation**_

…

"Rose had always been my favourite. It's signified eternal beauty, love and passion. Even though it'll wilt in time but its beauty still live forever. Just like her…"

…

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Diaries

…

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**I don't want this night to end**_

...

"…amo…"

"…Damon…"

"Damon, wake up"

The owner of the name groaned at the constant voice calling out his name early in the morning and turned to his side as he pulled up his blanket over his head to block the said voice.

"Damon"

"Hmmm…Go away…"

A soft chiming voice chuckled into his ear as he turned around to meet a familiar looking red haired woman leaned over him from the edge of his bed with a beautiful warm smile plastered across her lips, "Morning" she greeted him warmly at the sleepiness within his tired face and placed a wake-up kiss upon his cheek which causes the vampire to raise his eyebrows in wonder.

"What are you doing here, Rose?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head as she pulled the blanket off of him, "Nah ah, I won't tell you until you're fully wake up and took a bath" she grinned and slowly stood up into her full height as she grabbed his arms to pull him up onto his feet, "Come on. We're on a tight schedule here"

Damon snorted at the words and finally decided to give up his sleep for the red haired as he let her pushed him into the bathroom with his towel placed against his chest, "Be downstairs in 15 minutes" she said before walking out from his room to prepare their morning breakfast as he stared at her in confusion for actions and sudden appearance inside his house before shaking his head and entered his bathroom to start his day.

"Rosalyn?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Day"

Damon entered his kitchen with his hands inside his pocket and watched her placed a stack of pancake onto the plate, "May I know why you're suddenly appeared inside my house at 8 in the morning? Waking me up and even making me a breakfast?" he asked with his eyebrows rising in curiosity as she turned the stove off and turned around to meet him with a cheeky smirk on her face, "Why, Damon. Can I come to greet my friend in this lovely day?"

"I don't have anything against of you coming here but I know something fishy when you bragging me with this" he motioned to the breakfast before them.

Rosalyn bit her lips and raised her hand in surrender gesture, "Alright… alright… you got me. I'm here to ask you a favour"

"What favour?"

"You know I've arrived to Mystic Fall for a month right?"

"Yes"

"And I've been busy opening a new café at the town square correct?"

"Ah huh"

"So… I kind of want your help to help me clean the attic and paint the wall outside of my house since I finally had a free time to do it. I already asked Stefan but he's busy with Elena"

"So, you want me to do a man's job?"

"Yup!" she popped the 'p' as she looked up at him expectedly, "You would help me wouldn't you Day?"

Damon silenced for a moment as he review for any activities for the day and nodded in agreed since he don't have anything else to do this day, "Sure, it's like I have anything else to do" he shrugged and took a seat on the dining table.

"Great!" cheered the red haired woman as she sat down beside him, "After you're finish, we'll head to the hardware store for some paints. How's that sound?"

"Sure"

She beamed at the words and smiled as she took a sip of her morning coffee, waiting for him to finish his breakfast before they started their chores.

'_Mission distract-Damon-out-for-the-day-while-they-plan-a-secret-party-for-him is complete'_

* * *

><p>"Should I choose the light yellow or the light brown?"<p>

Rosalyn turned around to ask Damon and watched him come over her from his little observation at the hardware display as he leaned over behind her to see the colours within her hands, "I think the light brown should so the trick" he shrugged and purposely placed his hand around her tiny waist while looking at the teenage boy behind the counter who tried to flirt with his old reincarnation friend with a dark sadist smirk adorned on his lips that screaming _'flirt-and-die'_ look on his face.

She hummed thoughtfully as she ignored the action made by the dark haired man beside her and nodded in agreed for his opinion as she gave the teenage boy her chosen colour, "I think two large tin of this colour would be enough, right Day?"

"Of course"

The boy stuttered a 'yes' at the glare and the smug look he received from a certain vampire and walked away into the store behind the counter to get the paints for his customers. After making sure the door closed him, she turned to the man beside her and pinched his side, "What was that for?"

Damon groaned at the stinging pain on his side and pouted in mock hurt as he placed his hand onto his chest, "Why honey… I haven't done anything"

"Don't lie to me, Damon. I saw you glaring the boy for flirting with me"

"Well, at least he know you're not interest with him" he shrugged and turned away to look at the hardware display again, leaving the young woman behind him as she rolled her eyes exasperatedly and smiled as she watched the young boy gave her purchases of paint before calling out to Damon to carry it into her car.

"So, is there anything else you want to buy before we head out to the house of yours?" asked the Salvatore as he placed down the paints into the bonnet of her car.

"Nope! I think we're good" she smiled as she looked down to her Iphone, texting.

"Alright. Let's go"

Damon entered the driver seat and started the engine while waiting for the owner of the black Camaro SS entered the passage seat beside him.

"Who're you texting?"

Rosalyn hummed and turned her bright emerald eyes at the vampire beside her, "Oh! Alex just ask me whether or not I'll be coming to the shop for lunch and I said I can't since we'll be busy after this" she shrugged and looked down once more to her Iphone to reply another message coming into her phone.

"Why? Is there something happen at the shop?"

"Nothing. She just complaining about Jack being a leader or something"

"Hn. Teenager" he tsked like a disappointed father at his children which resulting a soft laugh from her as she shook her head in amused "We were once a teenager you know" she pointed it out as he pulled over in front of her house.

"Well, at least my teen-hood is more fun and games" smirked the dark haired cheekily as he got out from the car to get their paints. Rosalyn rolled her eyes knowingly at the man and walked towards her door, "Your teen-hood, not mine. Mine is full of hospital and bandages"

Damon blinked in surprised and entered the house after she invited him in, "Hospital and Bandages? Seriously?"

"Yup!" she nodded as she popped the 'p', "I quite adventurous in my younger days"

He whistled in awe and placed the paints on the side, "Damn girl. You're still a danger magnet aren't you" he mumbled under his breath as he shook his head in defeat.

"Hmm? Did you say something, Damon?"

"Huh? Nope! I'm just admired the lamp. It's look antique"

"That's because it is antique, Day"

"Oh?"

She chuckled and took his hand as she pulled him upstairs, "Come on. Let's get you change. We won't want the leather jacket of yours dirty won't we?" she winked and made her way to her drawer, "I think there's a spare man t-shirt and fade jeans around here somewhere…" she trailed off.

Damon silenced as he looked around her room. Light blue walls filled with picture frames surround them as in the middle was large queens bed with white coloured nightstand by its side. A mountain of old novels stood proudly at the side of her desk near the window gave the impression of a silent shy girl he known 145 years ago as well as an old sketch book on top of it.

He walked towards the desk and took the old sketch book into his hand. He opened the first page of the book and gazed thoughtfully at the drawing. It was the Lockwood's mansion in 1864, the place where they first sign their names as the founder family and the place he first and last dance with his old friend…

* * *

><p>"<em>Why such a long face?"<em>

"_Nothing…" _

"_Well, if it is nothing. Would you like to dance with me?" _

"…_Don't mind if I do" _

"_Don't look so gloomy, Salvatore. It's not every day you can dance with a beautiful woman like me" _

"_Indeed, I shouldn't"_

"_Good because that's what friend for isn't it?"_

"_I guess it is…"_

* * *

><p>He placed it back onto the desk and turned his dull icy blue eyes at the back of her sadly.<p>

"Ahah!" she stood up after minutes of searching through her drawers and turned around as she gave him the clothes for him to change, "There's a guest room for you to change across the hallway"

He plastered a cheeky smile to hide his solemn thought of the past and took the offered clothes, "Why thank you, honey" he winked playfully and placed a kiss upon her rosy cheek before disappeared into the said room. Unknown to him, a pair of emerald eyes watched him go knowingly as she looked down to the sketch book on her desk.

* * *

><p>Rosalyn stood up in front of the mirror within her bedroom and tied her wavy red locks into a lazy bun, "Hey, honey. Ready to start clean up our house?" a voice snapped her out from her daze as she turned around to see Damon changed his clothes for the task and was leaning against her doorframe with a cheeky smirk upon his face, "Well, hurry up love or we won't get the house done"<p>

She rolled her eyes exasperatedly at the dark haired man and placed down her combs onto her nightstand as she walked towards him, "Alright, I'm ready" she said.

"Good!" he nodded and looked down to his attire, "I'm still wanted to know how you managed to have a man's shirt in your house. Are you cheating on me or something?" motioned towards the light blue worn-out shirt with a pair of old jeans belonged to her old brother while she wore her old favourite cream T-shirt with a pair of jeans short that reach her mid-thigh.

"It's belong to my older brother, Day"

"Oh! Good. Just checking"

She shook her head with a soft chuckle underneath her breath and took his hand with hers as she leaded their way up into the attics, "Come on, let's get our job done" she said. Damon shrugged in agreed as he followed her through the hallways, taking the old stair into the attic of the house. She pushed the door opened and coughed at the amount of dusk inside the dark eerie place, "Okay… That's show me how much I need to do to clean this place up" she coughed and turned around to the sneezing Damon as he grimaced at the dusty attic.

"Alright. Let's get this torture over with!"

* * *

><p>After four hours of cleaning up the attics and painting the house with a short evening tea-time break in between, both of the couple sprawled tiredly onto the couch inside the living room as they sighed. Rosalyn groaned at the soreness on her shoulder and turned to her side as she lied lazily onto his chest, "Day… I'm sore" she whined as she massaged her shoulder to ease the tension of her sore muscles.<p>

Damon chuckled at the words and pulled her closer to his chest contently, "You know, that's sound so wrong"

"It's not like that you pervert!" scolded the red haired half-heartedly with a tint of blush adorned on her rosy cheeks which causes the man to laugh as he shook his head in amused and placed a chaste kiss onto her forehead, "I'm just kidding, Rose" he smiled.

She pouted and sighed as she slowly got up from the man, "Come on. Let's get you a shower before we head out for dinner. You're stink"

"Only if you join me" winked Damon as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her which resulting a snort from the red haired and a punch on his arm.

"In your wet dream, Salvatore"

He snickered and slowly laughed as he pulled the pouting red haired woman closer into his arms, "You're always in my dream" he said, smiling softly at the warmness of her body against him as he hid his face onto the crook on her pale neck, "Always…" he mumbled underneath his breath, sniffing the wonderful scent of roses as he could feel her arms circling around his torso.

"You're an idiot, Day"

"Ah… but I'm your idiot, Rose"

A beautiful laugh entered his ear as she hummed in agreed, "Good because that's what friend for isn't it?"

Damon stiffed at the familiar words and slowly tightened his hold on her petite body as he nodded, "I…I guess it is"

Pulling away from each other embrace, she tilted her head cutely to the side and grabbed his hand as she leaded him to the bathroom, "Come on. I have a spare towel inside the bathroom just for you. We won't to be late for dinner won't we?"

"…Thank you, Rosalyn"

'_Thank you for everything…' _

She stopped in front of the bathroom and turned round with a warm smile adorned on her lips, "You're always welcome, Damon…"

'_I know…'_

She gave him the spare towel and watched him closed the door behind him before she turned away to make a certain call for a certain someone while waiting for him to finish his shower.

* * *

><p>"They're on their way now" Stefan announced to the others as they began hiding around the living room while waiting for the guest of honour to arrive from their distraction mission. The sound of a car pulled over the front yard alerted the gang as they waited patiently for the birthday-boy to enter the newly-decorative house organised by none other than Caroline Forbes for the older vampire's birthday party.<p>

"Er… Rosalyn. Why are we at my house? You said we're going out for dinner remember?" the unmistakable husky sexy voice belonged to Damon Salvatore asked to his companion as the sound of the car door closed filling the silence night around them.

"Hum? Oh, yeah. Well, Stefan texted me to come here because I kind of left my purse at your house this morning so…" a female voice belonged to Rosalyn White answered him sheepishly as they walked towards the front door of his house.

"Seriously, Rose. You forgot your purse in my free access boarding house? What were you thinking?"

"Well? Why don't you find out?"

The moment they stepped through the front door, a loud shout of "SURPIRSE!" startled the older man from his place as he turned around to see a bunch of teenagers (probably Stefan's schoolmate) and his drinking buddy, Alaric standing happily around his living room.

"What in the world-?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DAMON!"

A brunette teenage girl, Elena walked out from the crowd and pulled the older man into a big warm hug, "Happy birthday, Damon" she smiled and gave him a kiss upon his cheek in greeting.

"Wha-?"

"Don't tell me you're forgot about your own birthday, brother" smirked the younger Salvatore cheekily as he pulled his older brother into a brotherly hug, "Cause I'm sure you're getting older by the years"

Damon snorted at the said words and looked up at the crowd wishing him '_happy birthday'_ before turned around to see the smiling red haired woman standing beside him, "You know about this, don't you?" he pointed out at the innocent looking human and pulled her into a playful headlock as he ruffled her hair.

Rosalyn squealed at the action and squirmed away from the attacking hand belonged to none other than the vengeful Damon Salvatore, "Knock it off, Day"

"Not until you say you're sorry for tricking me"

"Never!"

"Alright! I think that's enough" scolded Stefan at the two friends and helped the red haired woman to stand up onto her feet as she pulled out her tongue at the dark haired Salvatore while he reached out to grab the said tongue but quickly dodged by the owner.

"He started it"

"You're the one who trick me into helping you cleaning up your house"

"Well… they're asked me to distract you so what better way than helping me clean up the house. I mean, it's like killing two birds with one stone. You're distracted, I get my house clean"

"You're evil, Rose"

"Whatever you say, Day"

"Alright! Alright! Enough with the lover quarrel already, let's get the party started!" A blonde girl, Caroline Forbes cut in between them and turned around to Dj for some music. The young Dj nodded understandingly at the gesture and began the songs from the stereo as the people started dancing and drinking into the mood.

Damon turned to the high school history teacher/drinking buddy walked towards him and clapped his back in greeting, "Hey Ric. Come to join the party?" asked the vampire as he took a glass of bourdon from the table behind him.

"Nah, I'm here for the drink" smirked the ex-vampire hunter as he showed him his glass of bourdon and took a sip while watching the youngsters dancing around the living room, "I don't know it's your birthday today"

"Meh, neither did I"

Damon twirled his glass of alcohol inside his hand and looked up to see his brother dancing with his girlfriend on the dance floor before him, _'It's like in the Lockwood mansion again'_ he thought solemnly at the memories and turned around to find his old dancing partner during that time, _'where is she anyway?'_

A warm sensation suddenly touched his hand and grabbed the empty glass of his alcohol as he looked up to see the person he been looking for standing in front of him, "Come on, birthday-boy" she smiled and pulled him to the dance floor, "There's no need for such face tonight"

"What do you mean?"

"Dance with me, Day"

She turned around and began swaying her hips at the rhythm of the song as she hooked her arms around his neck, "Besides, you should feel lucky to be dancing with a beautiful girl like me"

"_Don't look so gloomy, Salvatore. It's not every day you can dance with a beautiful woman like me"_

He placed his arms around her waist and swayed along with her as he gazed deeply into her emerald eyes, "I guess I am lucky…"

"_Indeed, I shouldn't"_

**Girl I know I don't know you**

**But your little pretty eyes so blue**

**Are pulling me in**

**Like the moon on your skin**

**I'm so glad you trusted me**

**To slide up this dusty seat**

**And let your hair down**

**Get out of town**

**Got the stars coming out over my hood**

**And all I know now is it's going good**

**You got your hands up**

**You're rocking in my truck**

**You got the radio on**

**You're singing every song**

**I'm set on cruise control**

**I'm slowly losing hold**

**Of everything I got**

**You're looking so damn hot**

**And I don't know what road we're on**

**Or where we've been**

**From staring at you girl**

**All I know is I don't want this night to end**

**Gonna cuss the morning when it comes**

**Cause I know that the rising sun**

**Ain't no good for me**

**Cause you'll have to leave**

**Gonna make the most of every mile**

**Do anything to make your smile**

**Land on my lips**

**Get drunk on your kiss**

**Clock on the dash says 3:35**

**There's plenty of gas and the night's still alive**

**You got your hands up**

**You're rocking in my truck**

**You got the radio on**

**You're singing every song**

**I'm set on cruise control**

**I'm slowly losing hold**

**Of everything I got**

**You're looking so damn hot**

**And I don't know what road we're on**

**Or where we've been**

**From staring at you girl**

**All I know is I don't want this night to end**

Pulling her closer against his chest, he hid his face onto her wavy red hair and listened to her singing the lyric into his ears as they swayed slowly with the song.

**You're rocking in my truck**

**You got the radio on**

**You're singing every song**

**I'm set on cruise control**

**I'm slowly losing hold**

**Of everything I got**

**You're looking so damn hot**

**And I don't know what road we're on**

**Or where we've been**

**From staring at you girl**

**All I know is I don't want this night to end**

**I don't want this night to end**

**No I don't want this night to end**

…

* * *

><p>Review?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** for the late update, I was kind of busy looking for ideas. First of all, please forgive for the lack of grammar and spelling on this chapter. Seriously, English is not my cup of tea. Ever. Next is that the song is actually from **Luke Bryan** entitle **I don't want this night to end** so it kind match the title. For those who think it's not suitable for parties well… I apologised because I'm not a partying kind of girl so I don't want kind of song you guys play at the party.

Thank you for the last review from **The Things You Wish You Knew** and **Crazy4Oreos**. You guys are awesome. Thanks for the encouragement, I really appreciate it but deep down I guess I kind of sad for the lack of review. Is my story really that bad? Was it my grammar and spelling? Well, that's a bummer *frown* anyway, I hope you like the chapter.

For the couple, it seems that Dalyn is the winner.

Result:

Dalyn-4

Stelyn-3

(Wow, only one difference)

So, please review for further chapters. I'll be waiting from you guys.


	7. Green Eyes, Blue Eyes

…

_**Salvatore's Diaries:**_

_**Reincarnation**_

…

"Rose had always been my favourite. It's signified eternal beauty, love and passion. Even though it'll wilt in time but its beauty still live forever. Just like her…"

…

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Diaries

…

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Green eyes, Blue eyes**_

...

_Mikaelson's Mansion - 1851_

A soft soothing music of waltz filling the mansion belonged to a certain young Lord and his family as the people around New Oreland gathered around inside the hall, greeting and welcoming the newly arrived family into their small town.

"Ah! Lord Niklaus, I presume?"

The owner of the name turned around at the voice calling out his name and smiled as he greeted one of his guests, "Sir Alexander" bowed the young Lord slightly in respect as he shook the other man's hand, "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Of course" smiled the elder man with dark haired with surprising bright emerald eyes as he shook his hand in returned, "It such a pleasure to meet the young Lord they've been talking about all week. I hope you and your family are happy here. It's had been awhile since any new family move here."

"I understand, Sir Alexander. In fact, I think my family and I enjoy it here."

"I'm glad to hear so"

"Papa?"

Both of them men looked down at the source of the soft timid voice and watched as a ten years old red haired girl tugging the dark haired man's pant for his attention, "I'm sleepy. Go home now?"

His bright emerald gaze instantly softened at the sleepiness lurking on his child face and bended down as he placed her onto his hips, "Alright, then. Let me say goodbye to Lord Niklaus, darling" said the father as he placed a small kiss onto her forehead.

The girl blinked her huge innocent green eyes and looked up at the man standing in front of her father. A pale blue eyes meeting her emerald green as she circled her chubby arms around her father neck and shyly hid her face from the young Lord which earned a soft chuckle by the men for her cuteness.

"Your daughter?" asked Niklaus as he looked intensely at the young girl who looked up at him shyly behind the curtain of her red locks, "She's beautiful"

Alexander took a glance at the original vampire and tightened his hold on his child as he plastered a fake smile upon his face, "Ah, she is" he agreed and raised his hand up to the man, "Well, I better go home now since it's past this little one's bedtime" motioned to the sleepy red haired girl rubbing her eyes to stay awake, "I hope I see you again in the future, Lord Niklaus"

Niklaus broke his gaze at the girl and smiled politely at the dark haired as he clasped his hand with him. A burning sensation engulfed his hand as he gasped in surprised at the sudden pain and raised his light blue eyes to the older man's emerald ones.

A dark look appeared between the men as they released their hand with a warning flashed inside their eyes. Alexander narrowed his eyes at the vampire and turned away as he and his daughter slowly disappeared into the crowd within the mansion. Niklaus glared at the back of the man and looked down to his burning hand as he fisted it tightly to ease his pain.

"He know"

* * *

><p><span><em>Old World Café - Present<em>

Giving one last stroke on his drawing, Klaus placed down his pencil onto the table and looked down onto his masterpiece with his light blue eyes roaming on the image upon the sketchbook to find any mistake on the sketch.

"It's beautiful"

He lifted his gaze away from the drawing and watched the owner of the café placed down his coffee along with a piece of apple pie onto his table as she looked onto the drawing within his hands, "It's look alive" smiled the woman in awe as she leaned over his shoulder to inspect at the drawing closely.

Klaus turned slightly at the human and couldn't help but caught a sniff of her rosy scent into his nostril which causes his inner wolf to growl possessively at the tenderizing smell and gazed intensely at the nape of her pale neck "Why thank you, love" he smirked stiffly at the red haired woman, trying to keep the hunger at bay as he gave her the sketchbook to see, "You may look at it if you want"

She raised her eyebrows in surprised and slowly smiled at the offer as she took the sketchbook into her hand. She sat down at the available seat opposite of him and looked down at the beautiful drawing within her hand. It was a drawing of a man carrying a little girl on his hip as they walked away from the crowd with a hall. Inside the drawing the man was turning his back as the little girl shyly took a peek from her father shoulder. What caught her attention was the colour of the girl eyes. It was…

'_Emerald green'_

She fingered the breath-taking colour of girl's eyes and looked up at the man in amazed, "It's really beautiful" she complemented the man and run her finger down gently the drawing, "You're so talented. Even my drawing is nothing compare to yours"

"You draw?" asked Klaus in surprised as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Ah! Yes, two years ago after I woke up from my coma"

"I see"

She gave the sketchbook back to the owner but was stopped by his hand as he pushed it back to her, "Keep it" he said.

"O-Oh, No. I couldn't-"

"It's alright, I have plenty. Think it as a… thank you gift for the glorious coffee" smiled the Original as he motioned to his cup of coffee as well as a plate of apple pie before him, "I think a drawing is hardly worth for such delicacy"

"Thank you…?"

"Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson"

"Rosalyn White and… thank you for the drawing, Klaus"

"Anytime, my dear"

The woman smiled one last time and nodded in thanked as she took the drawing after ripping it from his sketchbook with her onto the empty tray, "Well, I better be going then. I hope I'll see you again" she said and slowly stood up from her seat as she walked away to serve her other customers. Klaus's light blue eyes followed her as she disappeared behind the door of her kitchen and turned to the window beside him with a small knowing smile adorned on his lips.

* * *

><p>"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…"<p>

"What a stupid lamb"

"What a sick, masochistic lion"

Rosalyn frowned and grabbed a handful of popcorn into her mouth as she watched them gazing deeply into each other eyes before the sound of her door being knock broke her attention away from the movie.

"Coming" she called out, pausing the film for a moment as she went to the front door to greet her unexpected guest. She opened the wooden door and raised her eyebrows in surprised, "Stefan?"

"Hey" smiled the Salvatore sheepishly as he showed her a plastic of Chinese take-out, "Mind if I join you tonight? Damon and Elena are out to Denver to see her brother"

Rosalyn crossed her arms against her chest and sighed as she let him in. They both walked into the living room and sat down onto the couch as Stefan placed down the take out onto the coffee table, "So, what were you doing before I'm here?" he asked, looking at the television in disinterest as he sat down beside her.

"Nothing much. Just watching a movie Alex lends me" she shrugged and showed him the DVD case.

"Twilight? Really?"

"Yup!" she popped the 'p' and un-paused the movie as she snuggled back onto her couch, "A love story between a human and a sparkly vampire. Seriously, what kind of vampire sparkles?"

Stefan scoffed at the thought of his extreme-lover friend watched chick-flick as well as the sparkly vampire and took a handful of popcorn for himself as he watched the movie with her, "Beats me. I never met a sparkly vampire before"

"I think I like Anne Rice's novel more than this. At least it seems real"

He nodded in agreed and watched as the sparkly vampires playing baseball in a meadow before a sudden weight landed onto his laps which causes his dark green eyes to look down to the cause of the weight.

"Rose?"

She turned her head up at the call and raised her eyebrows questionably.

"What are you doing?"

"Laying my head on your laps"

"I can see that. What I mean is why?"

She shrugged and turned her attention back to the movie as she snuggled closer for his warmth, saying "You're comfy" which earned her an eyes roll from the Salvatore as he unconsciously ran his hand down her red locks.

"And you're lazy"

She smiled and turned around as she winked cheekily at the man, "What can I say? You're still love me, anyway"

"Yes, I do"

"So, don't complain and let me watch the movie" hushed the red haired playfully as she watched the sparkly vampires fighting the rogue tracker sparkly vampire in the ballet studio.

"But I thought you don't like chick-flick"

She sighed deeply in defeat and paused the movie once again as she turned around to meet his cheeky gaze, "You have a better idea?"

* * *

><p>"Stefan?"<p>

"…"

"Seriously?"

"…."

"Baking cake?"

"You have a better idea?"

Rosalyn snorted at the irritation within his tone and leaned closer onto the island as she watched him beating the eggs for their chocolate cake, "I mean, seriously Stef. I never knew you like to bake"

"When you live with a man who can blow up a kitchen, you bound to learn it anyway"

"I thought you Italian know how to cook"

"Yeah but with Damon around…cooking become something he enjoy experimenting which kind of involve with burning and explosion. Besides, who do you think place food on the table?"

"Point taken"

Stefan chuckled and shook his head as he placed the batter into the 8-inch greased round pan, "Anyway, I think this is _way_ better than watching the chick-flick with sparkly vampire in it" he grinned at the red haired woman who hummed in agreed and placed the pan into the heated over, turning the dial into 175°c for 30 minutes.

"Well, at least its chocolate" she beamed as she swung her feet back and forth on the stool.

He nodded with an amused smile upon his face and washed the dirty bowl and baking equipment in the sink, "It's been awhile since I last cook for someone" he said, drying his wet hand with the towel offered by her from the island and placed it back down, "Last time I cooked was for Elena when we both had a fight"

"What were you both fighting about?" she asked, cupping her face in interest as they waited for the cake to bake.

"You know" he shrugged, "the ex's topic"

"Ahh…" nodded the red haired understandingly, "The taboo topic"

"Yup" he popped the 'p'.

She hummed and jumped off the high stool as she made her way to the refrigerator for some refreshment, "Well, you both bound to talk about it anyway so in my opinion better now than later"

"Isn't it supposed to be better late than never?" asked Stefan cheekily as he took a bottle of mineral water from her.

"Nope! That's the other line"

"I see"

Rosalyn chuckled at the _yeah-right_ tone from the Salvatore and shook her head as she took a big gulp of the cold water in her hand. He shifted his gaze away from her and stopped at a particular drawing he never noticed before on top of the refrigerator.

"I never see that drawing before"

She hummed perplexedly at the statement and turned around to see the said drawing she recently placed yesterday, "Ah, a customer gave me yesterday" she said, tip toeing over the refrigerator to take the drawing and gave it to him, "I was deliver his order at that time and couldn't help but notice his drawing while serving"

"It's really beautiful"

"I know"

"What's his name?"

"Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson"

His forest green eyes widen at the spoken name and looked up at her in surprised, "Klaus?"

"Yes" she nodded as she tilted her head to the side in concern at the shock appeared upon his face, "Is something wrong?"

"You need to stay away from him"

She blinked and frowned, "What?"

Stefan placed the drawing onto the island and looked at her firmly, "You have to stay away from him"

"Why?"

"He's dangerous"

Rosalyn crossed her arms against her chest and narrowed her emerald eyes suspiciously, "What do you mean he's dangerous?"

"He's dangerous, Rose. You have to stay away from him"

"You're not making any sense-"

He took a step front of her and cupped her face with his hand, "Please, Rose. Stay away from Klaus. If you don't want to do it for me than do it for your own safety"

"Stef… you're scaring me"

"Rose-"

**Ring!**

The intense tense instantly cut off by the sound of his phone and quickly pulled the said device from his pocket, "Stefan's speaking" he answered, hesitantly pulling away from her as he listened to the caller, "Alright. I'll be there"

He placed it back into his pocket and turned his attention back to her, saying, "I have to go"

"Stefan…"

He silenced her and leaned closer as he pecked her cheek softly, "Stay safe…"

With that, he walked away from kitchen and shut the front door behind him, leaving her alone inside the house as she sighed deeply in defeat before turning her bright emerald gaze to the drawing lying motionless on top of the island.

* * *

><p><span><em>Cartwright's Mansion – 1864<em>

"Sir, Mayor Lockwood is here"

"Bring him in"

The Mayor of Mystic Fall entered the study room of the Cartwright's Mansion and shook the owner of the mansion hand happily in greeting, "Alexander! It's good to see you're well, my friend. I heard your daughter is away to her friend house this evening"

The dark haired man nodded as he invited the man to sit on the couch, "Ah, yes. I sent her away to celebrate her friend birthday today. Besides, I have something to give to you, Jacob"

"What is it?"

He took the item from his pocket and placed it down in front of him firmly, "I need you to hide this"

The mayor took it into his hand and gasped as he looked up at his friend in disbelieve, "Where do you find it?"

"It had been with my family for generation now and I want you to keep it safe"

He frowned and shook his head, "I can't take it"

"Please, Jacob. You have hid it away from someone"

"What do you mean, Alexander?"

The dark haired man sighed and run his hand through his locks tiredly, "I'm sure you notice the increasing death occur near our town" which earned a nod from the Lockwood as he continued, "The vampires are getting bolder. We need to kill them"

"I know but what this have to do with the vampires…"

"Someone is after it, Jacob… A vampire. I've been running away from them for years and now I know they've find"

"Alexander…"

"Please, Jacob. No matter what's happen, please hide the moonstone away for me"

Jacob silenced in thought and couldn't help but nodded solemnly at his friend's wish as he looked up to meet his tired, sadden gaze, "Alright. I'll hide it for you"

"Thank you, Jacob" thanked the man gratefully, "You're a good friend. May god bless you and your family"

The man nodded understandingly and slowly stood up as he placed the stone into his pocket, "Well, it's getting late. I have to go now. I see you later, Alexander"

"Farewell, Jacob"

Unknown to the mayor, that was the last time he ever see his friend before the fire took his life away, leaving his only daughter into the hand of the Salvatore's family.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the error you managed to find in the story. I've been having a writer block…AGAIN. *pout* So, this is a little Klayn and Stelyn moment I provided for you reader who had been reviews that saying _'I want Stelyn'_ or _'a little Klalyn's moment please'_ but most reviews I get was definitely Dalyn's moment. This is just a little spice I added for you into the story.

**FYI:** In Vampire Diaries, Katherine was the one who gave the Moonstone to George Lockwood to free herself from the church after telling him about the Moon curse. (I just twist it a bit.)

This is the result of the pairing from the last chapter:

Dalyn: 11

Stelyn: 6

Klalyn (KlausxRosalyn): 2

Thank you for the reviews, **jjaejjae**, **heena6126**, **Katiekatexoxo**, ** .1884**, **Every1'sFriend**, **Guest**, **Guest**, **starrat**, **In love with the bad vamp**, **OriginalVampire100** and **Hotaru Himura**.

Hope to hear from you guys soon. Good day and keep supporting the story.


	8. All I need

…

_**Salvatore's Diaries:**_

_**Reincarnation**_

…

"Rose had always been my favourite. It's signified eternal beauty, love and passion. Even though it'll wilt in time but its beauty still live forever. Just like her…"

…

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Diaries

…

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**All I need**_

...

_Salvatore's Boarding House_

"What do you mean she already meet Klaus?" asked Damon as he accidently broke his glass of bourdon in his hand in horror at the words.

Stefan sighed deeply in exhaustion and ran his hand through his dirty blonde locks anxiously, "I meant what I said, Damon. She said he give her a drawing as a token of gratitude for the meal while she was serving him yesterday" he explained the story once again to his older brother as he shook his head in disbelieve, "I don't know how I could miss this"

Damon bit his lips in deep thought and slowly walked away from the living room towards the front door of their house, "What! Where you're going?" asked the younger Salvatore as he watched his brother took the car keys from the table beside the door.

"Mind your own business brother"

He closed the large wooden door behind him and instantly slid into his car as he turned on the engine of his 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible. He shifted the gear and started to drive to the Elm Street, taking the left turn into the neighbourhood as he silently pulled over near the small house. He looked up to the window on the second stories of the familiar house and couldn't help but listen deeply to the sound of her heartbeat beating slowly into sleep.

* * *

><p>In a small house in the Elm Street, Rosalyn yawned tiredly after finished icing the chocolate cake baked by Stefan not long ago and saved it inside her fridge for the night. She walked upstairs into her bedroom and automatically turned on the light as she headed for the bathroom. Several minutes later, she emerged from the small room and quickly jumped onto the bed exhaustedly.<p>

"What a day…" she mumbled into her pillow as she lying lazily on her stomach with her arms spread widely on the mattress, "I swear I'll never want to see any sparkly vampire movie again" she pouted and began shifting her posture to lay on her side, facing the window. She pulled her blue blanket over her petite body and instantly snuggled for warmth as she released a deep sigh in contentment. Half during her sleep, a butterfly touch running down her cheek as she slowly slipped away into darkness of her mind.

* * *

><p>Damon sat on the edge of her bed and slowly tucked her red locks behind her ear, giving her a soft loving kiss onto her forehead as he watched her sleep. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he pulled out a small box and hesitantly opened it. Inside it was an old Salvatore's heirloom necklace belonged to his late mother before she died a few years after Stefan was born.<p>

He took the necklace drenched with vervein out from the box and slowly put it on her pale neck, "You truly are a danger magnet, Rose" he murmured softly under his breath as he shook his head in disbelieve, "First Elena and now you. Seriously, how fuck up is that?" he chuckled humourlessly at the words and looked down to the sleeping maiden sadly, "Wherever I go, trouble always follow me from behind huh?"

"As did I"

Damon instantly turned around at the voice and narrowed his icy blue at the figure, "What are you doing here, Stefan?"

The younger Salvatore walked out from the shadow near the window and shrugged as he watched the familiar looking necklace on her neck, "You gave her mother's necklace…"

"And you're giving back hers" referring to another necklace on his hand. The one he gave her 145 years ago.

"I guess we have the same thought of protecting her…"

Damon grunted in respond and shifted his attention back to her sleeping face, "What does Klaus want with her?"

"I don't know but one thing I knew is that she _will_ be caught up with this mess"

He sighed and ran his hand through his dark locks before fisting slightly in frustration, "I don't want that, Stef. I want her to live normal. I want to see her… to talk to her… to forget all about Klaus and Petrova Doppelgänger and just being… human"

"You love her…"

"She's my humanity"

"Then, why you didn't accept the engagement, Damon? Why do you let _me_ engage with the woman you love?" he asked, looking down to dark haired man in disapprove as he watched him playing with the zipper on his leather jacket.

"…Because I'm scared, Stef" he answered, "I'm scared to finally have someone I could fall in love with. I scared that if I went to war and I would have to leave her behind. I scared to be attached with someone. I scared I don't have the freedom I want. I scared to lose her…"

"But you don't" argued the dirty blonde haired man as he took a step front towards the older man, "You have someone you would fight for in war. That's why you come back" he pointed it out.

"I didn't come back for her" replied the older Salvatore stiffly.

"Don't lie to me, Damon. I know you. I see how relief you are when you quit military. I see how you desperate for her approval when you tell her you quit. I see you smile when she say she glad that you're safe and that's all matter. She loved you, Damon but you're scared to love her back"

"What do you know about it?" growled Damon in irritation as he narrowed his icy gaze into his green ones, "You have Katherine 145 years ago. You have Elena. And now you want Rosalyn. Give me a break, brother. You can't have everything"

"I wasn't-"

"Don't lie to me, Stefan. _I_ know _you_. You always took everything away from me. Mother, Father, Katherine, Elena and now Rosalyn. Haven't you had enough? What do you want from me?!"

"I-"

Damon tsked and slowly stood up from her bed as he stalked his way to his younger brother, "You know what, I said it once and I'm going to say it again. Mind your own business, brother" with that, he walked away from the younger Salvatore and jumped out the window to his car.

* * *

><p><span><em>Salvatore's Mansion – 1864<em>

"I want you to be engage with Rosalyn by the end of this month"

"What?"

Damon looked up from his book in surprised and watched his father working on his paperwork in disbelieve. Giuseppe looked up from his work and sighed as took off his spectacle from the bridge of his nose, "I said, I want you to be engage with Rosalyn by the end of the month, Damon"

"Why? You know, I have to go back to the army camp in two days"

"That's why I want you to propose to her before you go"

He shut the book within his hand and placed it down on the wooden coffee table before him, "I don't love her" he said stiffly.

"You don't have to love her" reasoned Giuseppe to his older son, "I just want her to be in our family"

"Can't you just adopt her?"

"I can't. That's why I asking you to marry her"

Damon scoffed at the words and crossed his arms against his chest, "This is ridiculous, father. I'm in the _Army_. I don't have time to be thinking about engagement and marriage!" he argued.

"Then you don't have a choice but to quit the Army and settle down like the other men among your age!"

"_Men_ among my age are going to war! I don't want to be call a coward or traitor just to get marry!"

"Damon, I'm trying to help you-!"

"Then, let me be! Get Stefan to marry her if you really want her to be in our family!"

"But, he's too young-"

"Then, wait until he's seventeen. By then, he's old enough!"

Giuseppe sighed and nodded silently in defeat as he didn't have energy to argue with his eldest son, "Alright. I'll ask Stefan about it"

"Good!"

With that, the older of the Salvatore's brother stood up from the couch within the study room and walked away into the hallway of their mansion.

"Stefan!"

The sound of laughter caught his attention from his turmoil thoughts and turned his icy blue gaze to the window beside him. Outside of the glassy window, a young maiden chasing a man throughout the lawn as the man taunted her with her possession.

"Stefan! Give it back!" shouted the lady as she chased the laughing man around the lawn.

"Not until you agreed to go town with me tomorrow!"

"But I promise Rachael I'll be at her tea party tomorrow"

Stefan shrugged and hid the book behind his back, "Then maybe you have to cancel it" he grinned mischievously before running away with her diary in his hand. Rosalyn gasped in surprised and glared angrily at the young Salvatore, "Stefan!"

Unknown to the couple, a pair of familiar blue eyes watching them sadly as he began retreated to his room.

* * *

><p><span><em>Mystic Fall Grill – Present<em>

"Is there something wrong, Stefan?"

Hearing the voice of his girlfriend, the younger Salvatore snapped his attention away from his deep thought and turned to his side to meet her concern gaze, "I'm sorry. Did you say something?" he asked sheepishly with a tint of guilt behind the smile adorned on his perfect lips. Elena frowned at the words and slowly placed down her glass of lemon tea as she turned around to face him, "Stefan, is there something you want to tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been spacing out lately, Stefan. I just want to know if there's something brothering you…"

He silenced for a moment, looking down onto the smooth wooden table before him as he stirred his cold coffee within his hand thoughtfully, "It's nothing, Elena" he answered.

"Stefan-"

"Just drop it, Elena" he snapped, turning his angry green eyes to her brown ones and couldn't help but notice the surprise as well as hurt flashed within the orbs of her. His blaring green slowly softened at the face of his lover and released a deep sigh to calm the burning anger within his chest, "I'm sorry, Elena. I'm just stress about Damon, that's all"

The young brunette shakily took a deep breath to calm her nerves and placed a gentle hand onto his fisted ones, "It's alright, Stefan. I'm sorry too for asking too many questions" she smiled understandingly, "Now, tell me. What's up with Damon?"

"It's nothing, Elena. He just reliving the past that's all"

"What is it about?"

"Rosalyn…"

Elena blinked at the familiar name and put on her thinking face as she pondered her memories for the story, "You mean, the one who was your ex-fiancée and Damon's best friend before Katherine?"

"That's the one"

"What about her?"

He, once again fell into the deep silence as he looked thoughtfully at the idea of telling her their conversation two days ago, _'It won't hurt her to tell her about it won't it?'_ he thought, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves as he looked up into her warm brown gaze. With that, he told her everything… Everything about his past before Katherine… Everything about Damon's feeling… Everything about _her_…

Elena nodded as she absorbed the information coming out from his mouth, trying to find a word about it before she looked up to meet his guilty gaze, "I'm sure Damon didn't mean it, Stefan. He was angry-"

"No. It's true. I always took everything away from him…"

"Stefan-"

He shook his head in denial as he looked up into the distance thoughtfully, "It's true. All this time, I thought he was the one who took everything away from me but in reality I am. I was greedy. I pretend to good when I'm actually not and he's pretend to be bad when he actually isn't. That's who we should be. I'm the good brother and he's the bad brother. That's how you see us…" he murmured, clenching and unclenching his hand to release his tension before releasing a deep sigh in defeat, "I should have known…"

Her warm brown eyes gaze softened at the vulnerability within his tone and took his large hand into her small ones, "Stefan… Everyone makes mistakes. Even I thought he just a jerk who desperate who attention" admitted the doppelganger as she looked down onto her laps in shame after been told of the true story behind his evil façade, "But the truth is, I think he just a man… longing to love and to be love by someone. A man who is scare to give his heart… his love to someone and to have it broken… A man who is willing to sacrifices his own happiness for his love ones…" she murmured, "I-I guess we're all wrong about him…"

Stefan nodded in agreed as he squeezed her hands, "I guess we are…"

* * *

><p><span><em>Elm Street<em>

Turning off the engine of her black Camaro SS, she got out from her car and looked up to see a man standing in front of her porch, waiting.

"Damon?"

The dark haired vampire looked up to the source of the voice and gave her a small timid smile as he greeted her, "Hey, Rose"

"What you're doing here?" she asked, shutting the door of her car as she walked towards her house. He shrugged in returned and watched her put a key into the doorknob, "Just visiting my favourite girl, I guess" following her into the house as she closed the door behind him, "I'm bored"

Rosalyn rolled her eyes at his words and placed her purse onto the coffee table in the living room as she made her way to the kitchen, "Well, if you're bored go do something productive then" she answered, turning on her coffee maker as she looked out for her cups.

"Like what?" he asked, leaning against the island as he followed her every move with his icy blue eyes.

"Mowing the lawn for example"

Damon snorted and crossed his arms against his chest as he raised his eyebrows expectedly, "Who do you think I am? Your page boy?"

She gasped and placed her hand onto her heart mockingly, "What? Oh no. I would never thought you like that"

"Every funny Rose" he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

She smiled sweetly at him and shrugged as she gave him a cup of coffee, "I try"

He took the offered cup with a playful sneer and looked down to the necklace on her neck, "Nice necklace" he said, motioning towards the familiar jewellery he gave her that night as he took a sip of the hot liquid. She looked down and smiled as she touched it, "Thanks. I found it when I woke up yesterday along with the necklace" showing him the necklace Stefan bought 145 years ago she wore along with his.

He hummed thoughtfully in thought and looked down to his cup hesitantly, "T-That's good…"

"Hmmm…" smiled the red haired timidly as she looked down to her cup, "I guess…"

An awkward silence surrounded the couple as they took a sip of cold coffee in their hand, occupying by their running thought as the dark haired man closed his eyes as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves down, _'Now or never…' _he thought, looking up to her with his blaring icy blue filled with determination as he slowly parted his mouth to say his words…

"Rose…"

"_You love her…"_

"Yes?"

"_Don't lie to me, Damon. I know you. I see how relief you are when you quit military. I see how you desperate for her approval when you tell her you quit. I see you smile when she say she glad that you're safe and that's all matter. She loved you, Damon but you're scared to love her back"_

"I know this might sound insane but… I don't think I can hide it away anymore from you" he began, licking his sudden dried lips as he looked up deeply into her bright emerald eyes, "I love you, Rose… I love you the first moment I see you back at the cafe…"

…_and the first moment you step out from the carriage 145 years ago_,

"Maybe it's because of your fiery red hair… maybe it's because of your bright emerald eyes… maybe it's because of your beautiful personality…"

…_maybe it's because of your smile the moment you lays eyes on me_,

"I don't know how…and when it happens… but one thing I know is that I love you. The moment I saw you, I feel like I know you all my life"

…_and maybe because I did_,

"I feel like nothing is matter anymore but you… your happiness…" he chocked, swallowing a huge lump trapped inside his throat as the memories of her back in 1864 swimming inside his head, "I feel like gravity pulling me towards you and no matter how much I tried to deny it… I'll always find you"

…_and I always did,_

"Maybe this is love… maybe it isn't… but I don't care. I don't care if you don't love me…or that you hate me after this but… please know that I'll always with you… Even if you tried to kill me and cutting me into small piece…" he chuckled softly in hope of easing the heavy tension between them, "I'll always with you… Even death can't break us apart…"

…_because if you die again, then I don't have choice but to turn you into a vampire which I will one day,_

"…because all I need is you by my side"

…_forever,_

A soft gasp escaped from her rosy lips as her bright emerald eyes widened slightly by his heartfelt confession, making her mouth opened and closed repeated in search of words as tears started pooling on the lids of her eyes, "Oh Damon…" she breathed out, biting her lips slightly to supress the sob coming out from her throat as she slowly walked closer to the timid vampire standing before her near the island inside her kitchen. She stopped suddenly in front of the tall man and began circling her long arms around his neck as she gave him a loving warm hug in returned, "I love you too…"

Releasing a deep breath he never knew of holding, he closed his watery blue eyes and hesitantly hugging the petite woman in his arms, feeling the wetness of her tears against his shoulder as he gave her a light squeeze on her waist consolingly, "Rosalyn…" he whispered her name longingly.

She pulled away from his embrace and cupped his teary face gently with her hands, "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear this" she chuckled warily as she caressed his cheek lovingly.

"W-What do you mean?" asked the man perplexedly.

Rosalyn looked down onto the floor beneath her for a moment in hesitation and slowly raised her head at him, "I remember Damon…"

"Remember what?"

"I remember what happen 145 years ago…"

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Finally, another chapter of **Salvatore's Diaries: Reincarnation**. First of all, I want to apologise for any mistake in grammar, spelling or anything you find is wrong because… well, English is not my cup of tea.

Second, I want to thank for all the reviewer who review for the last chapter, **guest**, **guest**, **MargaretMacDonald123**, **va0988**, **guest**, **ashes9492**, **klassykels**, ** .1884**, **crazy4Oreos**, and **heena6126**. You guys are the best.

Third, do you like the cover? Just asking. And lastly, the pairing is officially….

**DALYN!**

Because, they have the large vote from the last chapter as for the other pairing requester, don't be sad. I'll make sure they will be BFF later. So, I hope you like the story.


	9. Yesterday, Now and Then

…

_**Salvatore's Diaries:**_

_**Reincarnation**_

…

"Rose had always been my favourite. It's signified eternal beauty, love and passion. Even though it'll wilt in time but its beauty still live forever. Just like her…"

…

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Diaries

…

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**Yesterday, Now and Then**_

...

_Salvatore's Mansion – 1864_

"What are you reading?"

A pair of bright emerald eyes looked up from the thick book within her hand and couldn't help but smile in greeting as she watched the ebony haired man sat down next to her in the front porch belonged to his family mansion, "Just some old religious book" showing him the cover of the book as she looked back onto the words she had been reading, "Where's Katherine? I thought you're with her right now"

"Nah, I got tired so I thought I want to see what my favourite girl is doing" shrugged the older man as he stretched out his sore body after hours of playing football with his younger brother (plus Katherine of course) and casually placed his arms behind her as he leaned closer to see the words, "What it is about?" he asked, raising his eyebrows slightly at the bold word within the page…

"Reincarnation?"

The maiden hummed in returned as she turned the page of her book without looking up to meet his questionable gaze, saying "Did you know that once we're die our soul will go into transmigration and will be reborn into animal, plant or human?"

"Er… no?"

"And the memories of our past life will be erased in hope of starting a new life in a new form but some reincarnation will gradually receive their past life memories when drastic event happened in their new life and causes them to reliving the memories. It's like history will repeat itself continuously"

Damon silenced for a moment in thought and slowly nodded as he absorbed the information given by the woman beside him, "I see… but why are you telling me all this?" he asked, face curling into confusion as he watched her smiling softly at the façade and began closing the book within her hand, "Nothing. Just want to see whether you believe on it or not" shrugged the red haired maiden as she fingered the rough cover of the said book, "Besides, death is just another great adventure"

…

_Rosalyn's house – Present_

'_Reincarnation...'_ he thought. gasping softly in realisation as he took her full appearances, _'She's a reincarnation'_ his subconscious mind whispered gently into his ear, reminding him of one particular memory he had back in 1864 as he looked up into her gaze, "Y-You're really remember don't you?"

…_Did you know that once we're die our soul will go into transmigration and will be reborn into animal, plant or human?... _

"…Yes"

…_And the memories of our past life will be erased in hope of starting a new life in a new form but some reincarnation will gradually receive their past life memories when drastic event happened in their new life and causes them to reliving the memories. It's like history will repeat itself continuously…_

"Everything?..."

…_Nothing. Just want to see whether you believe on it or not… _

"Every single moment we have together 145 years ago"

…_Besides, death is just another great adventure…_

Taking a deep hesitating breath into his sudden compressed lungs, he swallowed a huge lump chocking inside his throat and shakily pulled out from her reach, "T-Then… you know what I am?" he asked, licking his dried lips anxiously as he waited for her answer.

…_No…_

"Yes…"

…_Don't say it…_

"Say it"

…_Please…_

"…"

…_Don't say it…_

"Say it!" he snapped, "Say it! Damnit!"

…_Tell me it's all a lie…_

"…a vampire"

**Snap!**

"DAMON!"

…

**Ring… Ring… Ring…**

"Hello?"

"_Stefan! Thanked god-!"_

Hearing the urgent and relief within the familiar voice belonged to someone he knew, he instantly got up from his seat beside Elena in Mystic Grill and sent her an apology look which she gave him an understanding nod in returned as he walked away from his group of friend towards the back door, "Rose? What is it? Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"_Stef, come to my house this instant! It's about Damon!"_

Stefan frowned slightly in confusion and leaned casually against the wall beside the grill, "Damon? What about him?"

"_He's racking my house, Stefan! I don't know how to stop him!"_ panicked the red haired behind the line as he listened to the sound of broken glasses within the background, _"Please, Stefan! I need your help now! DAMON! PUT THAT LAMP DOWN! IT'S ANTIQUE! NO! NOT THE TV! DAMNIT! STEFAN SALVATORE, IF YOU DON'T ARRIVE IN 5 MINUTE, I'LL STAKE YOUR BLOODY HEART! I MEAN IT!"_

**Crash!**

"_NOW!"_

**Tut…tut…tut…**

He pulled the phone away from his ear and stared it down for a moment before the sound of the door opened caught his attention away from the previous conversation to see his girlfriend walking towards him in concern, "Stefan? Is everything alright? You were kind of in a hurry back then? Who was it?" she asked, watching him turned his phone off and pocketed it inside his jeans, "It's Rosalyn. She said she want me to be at her house this instant because there's something wrong with Damon" he explained, eyes filling with confusion and worry for his older brother as well as Rosalyn's safety for the unknown and ran his hand through his hairs anxiously, "I don't know what is it but from what I heard it's sound serious"

Elena raised her eyebrows at the statement regarding the older Salvatore and slowly took his hand with hers, saying "Let me come with you. I want to help-"

"It could be dangerous, Elena-"

"I know, but he's our friend, Stefan… He's your brother. I want to help him" said the brunette softly as she gave him a warm smile as well as a light squeeze on his large rough hand, "Please… let me help you"

He bit his lips thoughtfully of bringing her along and couldn't help but released a deep sigh in defeat, knowing how stubborn the brunette is, "Alright" he agreed, "But if anything gets out of hand, I want you to run out of the house into the car. Understand?"

She beamed and nodded her head understandingly for his words as she gave him a loving kiss in returned.

"We probably should tell the others about this" smiled Stefan at the gesture and squeezed her hand in thanked as he leaded their way to their seat on the corner of the grill. Caroline looked up from her phone at the couple and smiled slyly at their joining hands, "Hey, you. Where's the fire?" she asked, referring to his sudden departure for a moment during the call.

Stefan chuckled at the look he receive from the Vampire Barbie and shook his head amusedly, "Nothing, Caroline. Just got an urgent call from someone"

"Who is it from?" asked Bonnie on the other side of the blonde as she took a bite of her fries.

"Rosalyn White, the owner of the Old World café" answered Elena as she took her purse on the table beside her mocha-skinned friend.

"We got to run. We'll see you later" bid the Salvatore to his friends as they walked out from the Mystic Grill to his car.

"Do you think he's alright?" asked the Petrova's doppelganger as she strapped herself with the seatbelt beside him in the passenger seat. He shrugged and turned on the engine of his car as he drove them towards the Elm Street, "I don't know. Damon could be violent sometimes" he murmured, pulling his car over the familiar house he often visited during his free time and quickly opened his car door when all the sudden, a loud noise of something smashing the wall caught the couple attention.

"ARGH!"

"Damon! Please… stop this!"

"I HATE THIS! I HATE…. I HATE BEING THIS…THIS THING! I HATE ME!"

"Damon…"

**Crash!**

A soft whimper of fear escaped from her mouth at the violence coming out from the ebony vampire and began closing her streaming eyes away from the destroyed living room, "Please…" she begged, "Please Damon…"

"Rose!"

She turned to the front door of her house and chocked her sobs down as she released a deep sigh in gratitude for the other vampire's arrival, "Thanked god, you're arrive!" she cried, wiping her streaming tears away from her flush cheek and instantly took his hand for support. Stefan went to her side, followed closely by Elena and looked up and down to her body in search for injuries, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes but Damon-!"

Hearing the voice belonged to his younger brother, he turned around and growled dangerously at the other vampire entering his territory. The usual icy blue began to darken into two pool of deep crimson with veins surfacing near his eyes, snarling angrily at the hands touching his Rosalyn, "Don't touch her!" and in an instant, the older vampire zoomed towards him and attacked.

Stefan grunted at the pressure pressed against his throat and looked up at his brother in surprised at the sudden violence, "D-Damon…" he gasped, wrapping his hands on the tight grip in hope of freeing himself, "Damon snap out of it!"

"I won't let you touch her. Not again" Damon growled, tightening his grip on the younger throat and threw him away from her onto the wall behind him.

"STEFAN!" screamed Elena in horror as she watched the scene from the front door of the house. He grunted at the impact and gasped as his brother's rough hand once again chocking him against the wooden wall.

His older brother crouched in front of him and growled before shifting his face back into his normal human ones, "You… This is all your fault" he spat, "If you weren't keep forcing me to drink that bitch's blood every day since the ball, I won't be in this situation!" referring to his immortality of being a vampire, "If you're just listened to her… listened to her warning about Katherine, I won't have to save you and get shoot with the bitch's blood still running through my vein. If you weren't so selfish… so stupid… she won't have to die" motioned to the red haired woman standing frozen behind the two brothers.

…

_Salvatore's Mansion – 1864_

"They're look close"

Damon took a sip of his Earl Grey tea and placed it back onto the table as he turned to watch his companion watching his younger brother playing with his father new ward, Katherine Pierce, "Don't tell me you're jealous, Rose…" he teased, shifting his attention back at the couple chasing each other on the front yard with a playful smirk adorned on his lips.

"Why Damon, can't I be jealous of someone being too close with my fiancé?"

His smirk flattered slightly at the words and plastered it back up as he took a bite of his biscuit, "No. Not when you have me to company you in this lovely evening" said the man as he gave her the flirty look. She rolled her emerald eyes at the look and shook her head with a tint of amuse smile occurred across her rosy lips, "Whatever you say, Damon" she smiled, watching the couple playing before them with a thoughtful façade on her face as a deep sigh escaped from her lips at her turmoil thoughts, "I'm worry about him…" she whispered.

"Who?"

"Stefan…"

"What about him?"

Rosalyn silence and slowly placed her cup of tea down onto the table, "I don't know if you're notice or not but lately, I saw a strange biting mark on his neck"

Damon blinked and raised his eyebrows in pure surprised, "Are you telling me that my brother isn't a virgin?"

A tint of furious blush occurred on the maiden's cheeks as she slapped his arm, scolding, "That's not what I meant, pervert"

"Oh?"

"When I say bite, I meant literally. Not love bite mark mind you"

"Ah…"

His face curled into confusion as his eyes began trailing his brother appearance, catching a hint of bandage covering his neck underneath his collar, "What's on your mind?"

"I don't know…" admitted the red haired woman beside him, "Whatever is it, it's not good"

"Is this had anything to do about the animal attack?"

"Maybe…"

"Ms Rosalyn, Ms Rachael is here"

She turned around in surprised at the voice coming out from Katherine's maid, Emily Bennett standing behind her and placed down her empty cup onto the table, "Thank you, Emily" she thanked her, plastering a cautious yet polite smile across her lips as she stood up from her seat.

"You're welcome, milady"

Damon secretly frowned at the arrival of the Duke's daughter who managed to cut his precious time with his lovely Rosalyn and quickly faked a smile to hide his displeasure when she looked down to see him, "I see you later, Damon" she said, leaning down onto the ebony haired man as she place a kiss of goodbye upon his cheeks.

"Stay safe, Rose…"

Watching her walked away from him, a slightest twig of sadness squeezing his heart as he turned away to see his younger brother playing with Katherine.

"She's right you know…"

A pair of icy blue eyes blinked at the words, snapping him away from his evening daze and turned around see the dark skinned maid standing behind the empty seat, "Something big is about to happen. I think you should listen to her"

"… What do you know?" asked the older brother cautiously at the words.

Emily smiled and turned away from the Salvatore's heir into the mansion, leaving the older man alone with his thoughts as he looked back at the couple before him.

…

"Stefan! Please just listen to me!" pleaded the red haired maiden to the man as she followed him down the hallways inside the mansion. The younger Salvatore groaned in annoyance at the call coming from his fiancée and turned around to face her, "WHAT?" he snapped, "You want to say that Katherine's the one killing those people?"

"That's not what I meant-"

"Then what? Is it bad enough you're already bad mouthing her to Damon and now you're doing the same with me? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just trying to protect you"

"No! You're just jealous because I didn't pay attention to you anymore!"

Rosalyn flinched at harshness with his tone and turned her gaze away from her fiancé's glaring eyes onto the ground beneath her feet, "I…I'm just worry about you, Stefan" she murmured, "I saw strange biting mark on your neck ever since you're with her and I'm worry… I'm worry about your safety with all this 'animal attacks' happen here in Mystic Fall. I'm worry she tried something with you-"

"Like what?"

"I don't know! I don't know what she's doing with you but please… please be careful around her… I don't want you hurt"

The burning anger inside his chest slowly softened at the tears accumulated on the edge of her eyelids and gently took her shaking hands with his firm ones, "Oh Rose…" he cooed, giving her a light squeeze on her pale hands in hopes of easing her sadness within her eyes before pulling her closer into his warm embrace, "I hate arguing with you…" said the fiancé softly into her ears.

"Then don't argue" chuckled the crying red haired wryly as she hugged him back, "I love you, Stefan" she whispered, "I don't want you hurt"

"I know…" he nodded, "I love you too, Rose"

"Good"

Pulling away from each other arms, he gave her his usual smile. A smile he been reserved for her and only her as he wiped away her tears with his large warm hands, "I'm sorry…" he said, cupping her cheek lovingly with his hands and gently placed a content faint kiss on the soft flush warm skin of her rosy cheeks, "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright…" she smiled, savouring the touch from the younger man before looking up to meet his green forest eyes, "I'm sorry too" said the maiden as she grab his large hands into her smaller ones, "It's late, you're must be tired. Go to sleep" giving it one last squeeze before patting his chest affectionately, motioned for him to go.

"Yes, mother" said the man sarcastically as he giving her one last peck of good night on her cheeks, "Good night, Rose" he bid her.

"Good night, Stefan"

Unknown to the couple, a pair of deep brown eyes watching them from the shadow and slowly disappeared into the night.

…

"Maybe you should listened to her"

Stefan paused momentarily at tying his tie for the founder ball and sighed deeply in exhaustion as he turned around to meet his older brother sitting on his bed, fully dressed, "Not you too" he whined. Damon snickered at his younger brother's whining and lying lazily across his messy bed as he shrugged, "Yeah, me too"

He rolled his eyes at the response and turned back to the mirror as he finished tying his tie on his white collar shirt, "I don't want to argue with you, Damon" he said, "I have enough with Rosalyn last night and I don't want to do it with you as well"

"But, Stefan… what if she's right? What if Katherine has everything to do with those 'animal attack'?"

"No, she's doesn't"

"And how do you know that?" argued the older brother as he sat up from the queen bed, "Have you been stalking her all night or something?"

Stefan bit his lips at the statement and turned his gaze away from his icy blue eyes reflected on the mirror before him, "I…I just know…"

Damon's icy blue eyes narrowed suspiciously at his brother flustering at his words and instantly got up from the bed to face him, "You know… don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't lie to me, Stefan" he scolded, "You can lie to others but not me. I know you. I'm the one who raise you when father couldn't so tell me the truth. Did you know something about the animal attack?"

The questioned man silenced in response as he put on his vest over his shirt.

"Stefan!"

The owner of the name sighed deeply in defeat and looked up onto the mirror as he meet his brother's burning gaze, "…Yes" he answered.

"What is it?"

"…"

"I'm asking you! What is it?"

The younger brother whimpered softly under his breath at the anger tone with his older brother's voice and looked down onto the floor in shame, "…vampires"

Damon scoffed at the answer and shook his head in disbelieve, "I'm not playing, Stefan. Tell me what is it?" he warned.

"I'm not playing, Damon! It was the vampires who kill those people"

"Yeah, right and I'm Ian Somerhalder"

Stefan frowned at the unknown name, "Who?"

Damon shrugged, "I don't know, it's kind of comes to me… anyway back to our topic. Stefan, there's no such thing as vampire. It's all a myth" argued the older man, using the tone of 'older-brother-know-the-best' to his baby brother.

"And how do you know that?" asked the baby brother sarcastically to the older ones as he used his words against him, "How do you know that vampire didn't exist"

"I don't…"

Releasing a deep breath to ease his tense muscles, he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked up to his brother sadly, "I'm sorry, Damon…" he said, "I-I love her. I love Katherine and I know she didn't kill those people"

Damon's expressionless face slowly curled into a frown as he slowly shook his head in disbelieve, "She's one of them"

"…I'm sorry"

He swallowed the sour taste within his mouth and ran his hand his through his ebony locks anxiously, "Oh Stefan…" he breathed out, "What am I going to do with you?"

"…I'm sorry"

Looking up to his sadden face, he took a step closer to the timid young man and slowly wrapped his long arms around his little brother affectionately, "You going to give me more grey hair than time could give me"

Stefan bit his lips and chuckled as he returned his hug with his own, "… I'm sorry"

Damon rolled his eyes at the words and slapped his brother's butt which earned him a yelp of surprise from the baby brother, saying "Enough with the sorry, Stef or I'll spank your sorry ass"

**Knock! Knock!**

Both of the brothers turned around at the sound and silently watched the door opened to see a beautiful maiden peeking through the wooden door at them, "Ah, there you are" she smiled, "I've been looking everywhere for you two…"

Damon pulled away from his brother's embrace and couldn't help but released a flirty smirk adorned on his lips at her appearances, "My Ms Cartwright, don't you look breath-taking" said the older man as he walked towards his date.

There she stood on the doorway with her beautiful, elegant, strapless dark crimson dress, hugging her proportion perfectly with a long slit touched her mid-thigh on the side to show her long fair legs to the viewers. Her usual long wavy red haired was pulled to her right side, pinned by a beautiful golden rose pin that reached down to her breast.

She rolled her bright emerald eyes at the comment and smiled as she lifted her hand for him to take, "And you Mr Salvatore look absolutely dashing" she teased back as he placed a small kiss in greeting on her knuckle which covered by a pair of long black gloves.

Looking at his date to the ball, he stood up, showing her a full view of his midnight blue three pieces suit that fit perfect with his muscular body with a dark crimson tie to match the colour of her dress.

"I know…" he winked.

Stefan looked at his older brother flirty with his so-called-fiancée/sister and rolled his eyes at the interaction, "Eugh, get a room you two"

"We are in a room" Damon pointed out.

"You know what I mean"

He smirked at a tint of blush on his baby brother's cheek and turned his attention to the beauty standing before him "Ready to go?" he asked, lifting his arm in invitation which the maiden took it willingly.

"Yeah"

"You two go ahead, I'm waiting for Katherine at her room" said Stefan as he followed them out of his room and turned to his left into the hallways in search of his date for the ball.

"He's still with her…"

Damon looked down to the red haired woman standing beside him and couldn't help but released a small tight smile on his lips, "You know how stubborn he is"

"I'm worried about him"

Taking her hand into his, he gave her a light squeeze of reassurance to ease her worry for the younger brother, "It's alright. I'll keep him safe" he promised her.

…

"Where's Rosalyn?"

Hearing the voice of his brother asking him about his father's other ward, he looked up from his book to see his younger brother standing awkwardly on the doorframe of his room and shrugged as he went back to the words written on the page, "She had a sleep over at Rachael's"

Stefan nodded and shifted his posture slightly from the doorway before walking towards his brother who leaning against the headboard of his bed, "I want you to drink this" he said, giving a small cup of unknown liquid to the older man.

"What is it?"

"Katherine's blood"

His icy blue eyes widen at the words and shut his book in surprised, "Wha-?"

"Hush, Dad will hear us" hushed the younger brother as he looked back the door cautiously for their father.

Damon frowned and lowered his voice to match him, "Why won't you want me to drink her blood" he asked, looking down at the sickly dark crimson liquid polling inside the porcelain cup in disgust.

"So we four can be together"

"Four?"

Stefan nodded, "Yeah, four. You, me, Rosalyn and Katherine"

"You want me and Rosalyn to be a vampire?!"

The dirty blonde haired young man bit his lips thoughtfully for a moment and sighed as he raised his green forest gaze into his brother's blue ones, "I can't leave you two alone, Damon. You're my brother and she's like my sister. After this all end, Katherine and I will leave Mystic Fall and travel around the world together. I was hoping you could join us with Rosalyn" he explained.

Damon chocked on his own saliva at his brother's explanation regarding the matter and shook his head in disbelieve for his suggestion, "Stefan, are you listening to yourself?" he asked, looking at him as if he was crazy for suggesting the idea of him and Rosalyn becoming a vampire, "You want me, your brother and Rosalyn, your fiancée as well as your sister become a bloodsucking monster?"

"Not all of them are bad, Damon" argued the young man.

"But still-"

Stefan cut out his brother's reasoning and grabbed his large rough pleadingly, "Please… Damon. I don't want to leave you"

Damon silenced by the vulnerability with his baby brother's voice and sighed deeply in defeat as he hesitantly took the offered cup into his hand, "Fine, I'll humour you" he said, looking down at the foul liquid concernedly for the change of his fate in the future and instantly drank all of it for him.

…

A week after the ball at the Mayor Lockwood's mansion, Giuseppe called out for his sons into his study room.

"I think both of you aware of the animal attacks happen for the past months here in Mystic Fall?" asked the owner of the Salvatore's Mansion to his heirs as he looked out to the crescent moon above on the dark starry skies.

"Yes, Father" answered both of his boys to his question.

He turned around from the magnificent sight adorned on his large window and faced his sons sternly as he read out the report his received a month ago, "Then I'm sure you know that all the victims suffered a large of blood lost and receive a strange bite mark shaped of two punctured hole located on the nape of the victims neck." He said, watching their expressionless face carefully for the news, "and I think you know what I'm talking about"

"What are you trying to tell us, Father" asked the older son of the Salvatore's family to his father with fake perplexed expression on his face.

"Vampires" Giuseppe growled, "There are vampires here in Mystic Fall"

"Vampires didn't exist, Father" reasoned the younger son softly to ease his father anger at the creature of the night.

"Oh, but they do and we're going to kill it"

Damon narrowed his eyes and couldn't help but raised his eyebrows in interest, "How?"

"By giving them, vervain" nodded the oldest Salvatore to his older son's question.

"Father, there's must be another way" argued Stefan as he leaned forwards from his seat, "Not all vampires are evil right?"

"No, Stefan" said his father as he poured three of them a shoot of bourdon on his table, "They all are monster. An abomination"

"Father-"

Giuseppe shook his head to stop his reasoning and gave both of his boys a shoot of bourdon for the night, "Stefan, you're too young to understand"

"But-"

"That's it for tonight" cut the older man to his younger son, "We'll discuss this tomorrow morning" he said, drinking his shoot of alcohol which hesitantly followed by both of his son who were unknown of the added substance mixing with their alcohol.

…

Later that night, a loud call echoed loudly inside the large mansion as the young dirty blonde haired man ran down the hallways within the mansion to save his lover, "No! Please! Don't Take her!" he begged the men who were dragging the weak brunette maiden down the stairs of his home.

"Stefan!" Katherine called out to him as she weakly struggled away from the men's harsh grip.

The door belonged to another woman staying inside the Salvatore mansion opened at the noise and looked out to see a glimpse of her fiancé running down the hallway. "What's going on?" she questioned, walking out from her room with her nightgown before turned around to see Damon walked down the hallways towards her, "Katherine had been capture" he answered.

"and Stefan?"

"He's running away to save her"

"Oh my"

He nodded in agreed and walked passed her to the stairs, "Where are you going?" she asked, noticing the long trench coat hanging on his shoulder as he paused for a moment of the edge of the staircase, "I'm going after him"

"Then, I'm coming with you"

"No!"

"But-!"

Turning around to face her, he walked towards the maiden and placed his hands on her fragile shoulder, "It's dangerous, Rosalyn. I don't want you hurt" he reasoned her.

"Damon-"

He shook his head and squeezed her thin shoulder pleadingly, "Please…" he begged, "I promise you, I'll bring him back"

Rosalyn's eyes slowly softened at the promise and nodded solemnly as she grabbed his hand away from her shoulder, "…Stay safe" she said, squeezing his rough hand in reassurance before giving him a soft last kiss on his cheek as a good luck charm for his quest.

"You too"

Pulling away from her touch, he walked down the stairs of the mansion and paused momentarily in the middle of his track, "Rose…" he called out and turned over his shoulder to see the maiden standing behind him, "Yes?..." she asked, smiling softly at the older man as she hugged her arms in search of warmth from the cold night.

"I…"

…_love you…_

Closing his parted lips at the unspoken words hanging on his lips, he shook his head sadly at the longing feeling compressing against his chest and fake a smile to dismiss the words, "Nothing…" he said and turned away as he disappeared from her sight.

…

Review?

…

**A/N:** Pweeh~ *wipe away the sweat on the forehead* that was a long one. Well, first of all I want to apologise for the mistakes happen here in this story because I don't have a beta to help me so it's a bummer. English is not my cup of tea because I don't drink coffee. Seriously, I've drink coffee and I will get all sleepy after drink it. Not awake but sleepy I mean who on earth drink coffee and get all sleepy? Isn't it supposed to wake you up for hours because of the caffeine?

Anyway, second is I want to apologise if I'm kind of harsh to Stefan in this chapter as well as the pervious and probably future chapters. It's not that I don't like him, I really love him but I kind of want to twist the story a little on how or why Damon wants to make his brother suffer for eternity like he mention in season one but this time it's not about Katherine. It's about Rosalyn and how much he sacrifices for his baby brother's happiness.

Third, I want to thank you all for the reviews, fav and follower for the story. You guys make my day even brighter than the moon (because nothing is brighter than the sun so I pick moon instead)!


	10. Blood thinker then Venom

…

_**Salvatore's Diaries:**_

_**Reincarnation**_

…

"Rose had always been my favourite. It's signified eternal beauty, love and passion. Even though it'll wilt in time but its beauty still live forever. Just like her…"

…

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Diaries

…

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**Blood is thicker than Venom**_

...

_**Rosalyn's house - Present**_

"… That night" he whispered.

His usual proud, mischief face curled in pure agony as he hung his head down to hide the burning pain flashed inside his icy blue eyes for remembrance of the last night of his human life, "That night end it all. I lost everything. I lost my life. My Rosalyn. My humanity" he chocked, "Everything…" swallowing a huge lump chocking inside his throat before pulling his stoic expressionless façade back on his face as he faced him, "That's why I promise…No, I swore to you" pointing to his brother's chest, "I'll make your life miserable… for the rest of eternity"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Mystic Fall – 1864<strong>_

…_Damon…_

"Who's there...?"

…_wake up…_

"Rose…?"

Damon opened his icy blue eyes at the sound of her voice echoing inside his mind and looked up to meet the azure blue skies above him, "Where am I?" he murmured, groaning slightly at the soreness within his chest as he slowly sat up from the dirty ground beneath him.

"Damon?"

The owner of the name turned around at the familiar voice belonged to his younger brother and watched him walked out from the shadow into the clearing with a young maiden following his every footstep, "Stefan?" he wondered, "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you a snack"

"A snack?"

Stefan motioned to the maiden behind him and looked back to see the questioned and horror plastered across his older brother's face, "Are you crazy?" hissed the dark ebony haired man at the young Salvatore as he stood up from the grass, "What are you doing with her?"

"Like I said, Damon. I brought you a snack"

"No!" he shook his head, "I'm not eating her"

"I'm not asking you eat her, Damon" said Stefan soothingly, "I'm asking you drink her blood"

"What are you talking about?" panicked the under-transition vampire as he glanced between his crazy brother and his so-called-snack. Stefan squeezed his eyes shut for a moment of hesitation and looked up with regret swimming beneath his soft green orbs, "You're dead, Damon" he explained, "You're a vampire…"

"No…"

"Damon-"

Damon shook his head to stop his brother's nonsense and looked down to his dirty attire. He gasped softly in disbelieve as he finally noticing the blood splattered across his torso and shakily raised his hand to touch the dried blood coating his white shirt, "No…" he breathed out, "No… it can't be…"

The memory of him being shot by his father entered his mind as he looked up at his brother for conformation.

"I'm sorry, Damon…"

He shook his head in denial and narrowed his icy blue eyes at him in anger, "You…" he growled and instantly dashed towards the unexpected vampire with his newly vampire speed. Stefan's head turned to the side at the impact coming from his punch and stumbled back onto the tree behind him as he glanced up to see his brother's vampire face in surprised.

"You…" Damon growled, "You made me into a monster"

"I-"

He snarled before a sudden thought flashed inside his cloudy mind as he blinked to dismiss the red mist covering his eyes for his anger and turned around to find it, "Rosalyn…" he whispered and instantly ran into the forest in search for his love. Stefan stood up from the broken tree and cursed as he quickly followed the unstable vampire into the forest.

"DAMON!"

The newly un-turned vampire stopped suddenly in the middle of track and stared in horror at the bloody figure lying before him, "Rose…"

Stefan arrived at the scene to stop him but couldn't help but frozen in his track as he looked down to see her bloody body lying lifeless where he left her last night…

"_Stefan!"_

_He turned around behind him and saw a beautiful scarlet maiden walking her way to see him with her dirty nightgown. A deep relief flashed inside her bright emerald eyes as she finally see him within the dark, "Thanked god, I finally found you" mumbled the maiden softly under her breath and slowly made her way to him._

_Stefan smiled at the familiar face and opened his mouth to say something before a delicious scent caught his nostril as his throat burned at the smell._

_Rosalyn stopped in the middle of her track and tilted her head to the side in confused, "Stefan?"_

_Within a blink of an eye, he flashed in front of her and pulled tightly within his arms. His face started to change demonically and sniffed her softly, "You smell delicious" he growled animalistic and tightened his hold on her petite body as he hid his face onto the crook of her pale long neck._

_She gasped in shock and screamed as she felt him bit her neck. Stefan who was fallen deeply into his vampire instinct ignored the struggling red haired as he continuously drank her glorious blood, completing his transition._

'_So delicious…'_

_His predator instinct moaned at the wonderful taste of her blood and bit her harder for more. All the struggling, screaming and pleading for him to stop started to subside as he could feel her slowly slipping away from his grasp into death. _

"_Stefan…"_

_Hearing his name, he instantly pulled away from her neck in horror as he watched her collapse within his arms, "Rosalyn!" _

_He looked down at her lying lifelessly within his arms and hesitantly reached out to touch her cheek, "Rosalyn…" he whispered, feeling nothing but coldness as a lone tear started to fall from the lid of his forest green eyes, "N-No…"_

_He whimpered in sadness and hugged her desperately, shaking his head in denial before a shrilling heart-breaking scream filling the bloody night…_

He closed his mouth to supress the nausea churning inside him and turned his attention away from her body to hide the guilt flashing inside his eyes.

…_I'm sorry…_

A pair of deep azure blue eyes began to burn at the sight of her lifeless body as his lungs gasping for breath into his sudden compressed chest, "No…" he whimpered, hand clenching tightly on his heart as he shook his head, "No…"

…_It can't be…_

Something inside him shattered into dust as his legs began to buckle under the man's weight.

"No…"

Damon continued shaking his head as he looked down to the ground in denial, "It's a lie…" he whispered, shaking his head furiously as he kept his attention away from reality lying in front of him, "It's a lie…" chocking the huge lump threatened to come out from his mouth as tears began falling down his pale cheeks, "It's all a lie…"

"Damon…" whispered the young vampire as he solemnly watched his brother whimpering in sadness as he pulled the dead body into his arms.

"It's a lie… She's not dead"

"Damon…"

"No… She's not dead. She's sleeping, see…"

"Please…"

"No…"

"Damon…"

"NO!" snarled the dark ebony man as he hugged the body desperately, "SHE'S NOT DEAD!"

"Please, Damon…" begged Stefan, "Please… you need to drink to complete the transition"

Damon shook his head as he hid his face on the crook of her neck, "No…"

"Damon, please… or you'll die"

"Let me die, Stefan… let me go with her"

"I can't" chocked the young Salvatore, "I can't lose you too"

The man ignored him as he slowly rocked the body with him as if he lullabying her to sleep.

"Shh… it's alright" he whispered, "It's alright, Rose… I'm here"

"Damon…"

"Shh… Rose's sleeping…"

Stefan bit his lips in guilt at his brother's madness and turned around to see the compelled maiden walked out from the forest in search of her new master.

"I'm sorry…"

The smell of fresh blood filling the air inside the forest as his body began to stiff at the wonderful scent and slowly lifted his face up from his dead lover's neck. Stefan pulled his fangs away from the maiden's neck and watched as his brother eyeing the trail of blood flowing down the human neck.

"Drink" he told the man.

Damon's body convulsing in supressing the bloodlust burning inside him as his eyes began darkened into two pools of deep dark crimson orbs, "No…" he hissed, shaking his head to clear the red mist of hunger clouded his mind at the scent.

…_Drink…_

The veins beneath his eyes resurfaced in hunger at the word echoing inside his clouded mind and growled as he dashed his way towards the source of blood.

Pain.

Anger.

Sadness.

Longing.

All those emotion slowly disappear with every blood he swallowed from his prey as he could feel his humanity began to shut into nothing but emptiness. He released the lifeless body onto the ground and looked at his brother with his emotionless cold dark icy blue eyes.

"Damon-"

**Stab!**

Stefan gasped at the sudden pain coming on his torso and looked down to see a wooden branch punctured his chest near his heart as he raised his shock green eyes to meet his cold ones, "Wha-?"

Damon twisted the branch extracting a cry in pain from the young vampire as he leaned closer to his ear, "You…" he whispered, "You killed her…"

"Eugh! I'm sorry"

"You made me into a monster"

"I-I…"

"I never forgive you"

Stefan gasped in pain as he pushed the branch deeper into his body.

"I never forgive you"

"Damon…"

He let go of the branch that still stuck inside his chest and leaned away as he meet his watery green eyes, "I swear to you, I'll make your life miserable, Stefan" he said, "I'll haunt you for eternity…"

"N-No! Wait! D-Don't go!"

Ignoring his pleads, the newly turned vampire turned away from the man and instantly disappeared into the forest.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Rosalyn's house - Present<strong>_

Stefan bit his tremble lips to supress the sob threatened to come out from his mouth and closed his eyes regretfully at the memory with two trails of salty tears streaming down his cheeks, "I'm sorry…"

"It's too late for that now"

"D-Damon…"

He shook his head in denial and slowly released his grip on his collar, standing up straight into his full height as he turned around to see her. Rosalyn blinked away from her daze of her past life and looked up into his glistered icy blue eyes with her sadden emerald ones.

"Damon…"

Closing his watery azure gaze, he opened it back up after taking a deep breath to calm the heavy feeling compressed against his tight chest and looked up to her as he delivered her a small sad smile, "I'm sorry…"

He turned his attention away from the red haired woman standing in front of him and walked lifelessly passed her towards the front door. Elena who was watching the event from the hallways took a step forwards in hope of comforting the older male but was dismissed rudely by the man as he slapped her reaching hands away from his arm and instantly closed the wooden door behind him.

Stefan sighed deeply in exhaustion and raised his head up against the wall of the house, "I'm so stupid…" he murmured, "I'm so stupid that I thought he would forgive me after all this years" he chuckled humourlessly at the thought and slowly closed his streaming eyes away from the world as he hugged his numb knees against his tight chest, "I was so blind by her… by the love she force me to… so blind that I could see how much he suffered for my actions in the past… even now, he still willing to sacrifices everything for a fool like me" remembering the night when Damon had been bitten by a werewolf to save Elena from Klaus for him.

A warm sensation cupped his cheeks as he opened his eyes to see two women who had been the sole purpose of his life whether in the past or the present crouching in front of his pity state with a warm, loving gazes meeting his own. Elena's brown eyes softened at his watery forest green orbs and caressed his cheeks gently with her small hand, "It's not true, Stefan…I know he's forgive you… even blood is thicker than venom"

"But-"

"Elena's right, Stef" agreed the older woman crouching next to the brunette, "You know, Damon didn't mean it. It was a heat of the moment" she said soothingly as she ran her hand through his dirty blonde locks, comforting his depressed thought with her touch which he leaned immediate at the familiar warm he's been longing to feel after 145 years, "You're his brother, Stefan. No matter how much he claimed of hating you, deep down inside the stony heart of his, he always loves you"

Gazing intensely into his sad, hopeful eyes, she circled her arms around the young man's neck and began pulling him into her embrace which instantly followed by the Petrova doppelganger as he hid his face on the crook of their necks.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Salvatore's Mansion - 1850<strong>_

The door of his room creaked opened as a small dark figure peek his head out into the large room to find his older brother, "Damon?" a soft timid voice called out into the silence of the night as the owner of the name opened his closed eyes at the familiar voice and turned to his side to see his little brother shifting anxiously on the frame of his door.

"What is it, Stefan?" he asked, sitting up from the double bed sleepily as he rubbed away the heaviness on his eyes to see him. The four years old boy bit his lips thoughtfully and took a step further into his room as he made his way towards the older boy, saying, "I'm scared"

"Hmm?"

"It's dark… I scared there's a monster under my bed"

Damon raised his eyebrows at the words and couldn't but released a soft chuckle of amusement as he reached out to ruffle his messy dirty blonde lock affectionately, "There's no such thing as monster Stefan"

"But, Ollie said-"

"He's just playing with you" cut the older boy as he patted his little brother's head consolingly which cause the younger brother to frown at the action and hugged his pillow tightly against his chest.

"But-"

A deep sigh escaped from his lips as he scooted over to the side and lifted his blanket for the younger boy, "Come here" he invited him into his large bed and hugged the little boy lovingly into his warm embrace.

"Damon?"

"Hmm?" hummed the dark haired boy as he patted his brother's back soothingly to sleep.

"Thank you…"

A slightest smile occurred across the older lips and placed a soft chaste kiss upon his forehead, saying "You're welcome little brother"

"You'll always protect me right?"

"Right"

Pulling away slightly to meet his icy blue eyes, the four years old lifted his pinkie in front of his face and asked, "Pinkie promise?"

Damon chuckled at the childishness of his brother's action and slowly curled his large pinkie around his smaller ones, "Pinkie promise…" he promised, "Now, go to sleep, Stefan"

A huge grin plastered across the boy face at the promise and nodded as he hugged his older brother around his waist, "I love you, Damon" he whispered onto the brother's chest, listening to the strong beating of his heart lullabying him into sleep as he laying contently into his brother's strong, protective arms.

"Love you too, Stef"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Mystic Fall Cemetery - Present<strong>_

"I thought I would find you here…"

A familiar voice snapped his thought away from the memory as Damon opened his closed eyes to meet the speaker, "What do you want?" he asked, eyeing the maiden closely as he took a huge gulp of his bourdon he managed to steal from the Grill on his way here.

Rosalyn's deep emerald green eyes saddened slightly at the coldness within his voice and hesitantly made her way next to the older man, "I've been looking everywhere for you"

"Stefan asked you to talk to me didn't he?"

She sat down next to the man and shook her head as she looked down onto her laps, "Nope!" popping the 'p' as she leaned heavily against the headstone of the grave, "I come here on my own"

Damon swallowed a huge gulp of alcohol into his system and laughed humourless as he looked up towards the darken skies above him, "Bullshit"

"Damon…"

He shook his head to stop her and turned his empty blue eyes to her as he raised his hand up to touch her warm cheek, "I'm jealous with you…" he whispered, caressing her cheek lovingly as he leaned closer to savour the warmness of her soft skin against his cold ones, "I'm jealous how you could be so forgiving…"

"There's nothing good coming from keeping a grudge, Damon"

"I know…" he murmured, "I know but every time I see him, I just…" he bit his lips for a moment of hesitation and sighed deeply in exhaustion as he meet her bright emerald eyes, "I just kept seeing you died. I kept seeing you lying lifelessly within my arms and I couldn't do anything about it. It's like history kept repeating itself over and over and I'm tired, Rose. I try to forgive him but I couldn't-"

"Then maybe it's not him who needs forgiveness"

Damon blinked, "What do you mean?"

Rosalyn smiled and grabbed his cupping hand into hers as she gazed deeply into his icy blue eyes, "Silly, Damon. If you can't forgive yourself… then how can you forgive him?"

He silenced.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Salvatore's Mansion – 1850<strong>_

"Damon! Damon! Damon!"

The thunderous sound of running footsteps echoed loudly inside the mansion as the four years old called out his big brother's name, "What is it Stefan?" smiled the older boy amusedly as he closed his book and placed it down onto his bed.

"Look!"

Damon took the offered paper from Stefan's tiny chubby hand and frowned, "What's that?"

"That's you, see!" answered little boy as he pointed out to a stick like human blob with dark raven haired on the drawing next to another blob with light brown haired, "And that's me!"

A soft chuckle of amusement escaped from his lips at the boy cuteness and ruffled the boy locks fondly, saying "It's beautiful, Stef"

The boy beamed happily at the praise and looked up at his older brother admiringly, "You know, Day. When I'm grow up, I want to be just like you"

"Like me?"

"Ah-hah!" he nodded firmly, "You're so big and strong and makes the monsters away"

Damon raised his eyebrows at the answer and couldn't help but laugh as he gave his little adorable brother a huge warm hug for his words, "Whatever you say, Stef" he chuckled, smiling softly at the small arms hugging him back in returned as he patted his brother's head affectionately with his face against his dirty blonde locks.

"I love you, big brother"

"As I love you in return, little brother"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Klaus's Studio<strong>_

In the middle of the large room studio, a man sat contently in front of the easel of his canvas and gave the painting his one last touch before pulling away to see the full view of his masterpiece.

"Who's that?"

A familiar male voice belonged to his younger brother echoed inside the silent room as he ignored the spoken question and placed down his colour palette onto his stool beside him, "It's none of your business, Kol" answered Klaus as he took the canvas off the easel and walked out from his studio into the hallway.

Kol smirked at the annoyance within his brother's tone and casually followed him down to the hallway towards the study room as he watched him placed the painting gently against the wall that had been nailed on, "An ex-lover or something?"

"Hn"

The young Original crossed his arms against his chest and titled his head to the side thoughtfully at the painting, "She's look kind of familiar though" he murmured as his eyes began to narrow slightly in hope of remembering where he seen that face before in his mind, "Somewhere around the 40's in New Orleans"

"What are you two talking about?"

Another voice joined the two brothers as Elijah made his way behind them and looked up at the newly made painting hanging on the wall within the study room, "A new painting, Niklaus?" he questioned, watching him shifting the painting slight to the left to straightened it.

Klaus hummed in replied as he slowly let go of it after satisfied with its position on the wall next to the fireplace, "What about you, brother? Did you finish delivering those invitations?" he asked the older vampire in returned as he wiped his dirty hands on a white cloth within his pocket.

"Yes… though I couldn't help but notice one envelope of invitation seems to be left on your desk this morning"

"Ah…I was planning to deliver that invitation personally"

Elijah's eyes widened slightly in surprised before turning his expression back to his emotionless ones as he looked up at the painting knowingly, "I see…"

Kol raised his eyebrows at the conversation and couldn't help but released a sadistic smirk of interest at the thought of the mysterious person that caught his older brother's eyes, "So, there is someone…"

"What are you boys talking about?"

Rebekah walked into the study room where her siblings crowding the wall and looked up to see a new painting nailed against the wall next to the fireplace, "A new painting again, Nik?" she asked as she crossed her arms against her chest in disinterest of his little masterpieces, "How charming… another woman"

"Klaus have a new crush, my dear sister…" taunted Kol as he wangled his eyebrows teasingly at the glaring Original to his sister, "and I have to say Nik, this one is definitely worth it than that Vampire Barbie" he smirked darkly as he shifted his attention to the painting with his tongue licking his sudden dried lips as if he could taste the glorious sweet blood of her, "I wonder how her blood taste like"

A deep animalistic growl snapped the young Original's attention away from the thought of sucking the mysterious woman dried and looked up to see his older brother snarling dangerously at him, "Touch her, Kol and I won't hesitant to kill you"

Kol elegantly raised his eyebrows at the threat and couldn't help but release a taunting smirk in dark amuse, "Touché, brother…"

Rebekah rolled her eyes at the mischief vampire with a soft murmured of 'stupid' escaped from her lips and turned away as she walked down the hallway into her room.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Salvatore's boarding house – Present<strong>_

Damon stood stiffly in front of the door of his boarding house and looked up to the wooden door in determination as he grasped the doorknob tightly within his hand.

…_Here's goes nothing…_

The sound of the doorknob turned echoed within the silence as he entered the main hall of his boarding house and raised his head up to see him. Stefan who had been waiting for his return instantly stood from the couch and turned around to meet his brother in relief, "Damon…"

"Stefan…"

The younger brother took a step front and opened his mouth to apologies but was instantly cut off by the older man as he made his way towards the stairs.

"Damon! Please wait"

He stopped.

The younger Salvatore took a deep breath to calm his nerves down and looked up to the frigid figure standing stiffly on the stairs before him, "I'm sorry, Damon…" he apologised, "I'm so sorry for what I have done to you-"

"Stefan…"

"Please…" he pleaded, "Please just listen to me. Just this once and I swear to you I'll leave you for good this time"

"…"

Stefan took the silence as a yes and continued his apology to the older vampire, saying "I'm sorry, Damon" he repeated his first attempt of apology, "I'm so sorry for what I have done to you for the last 145 years. I'm sorry I turned you into this" motioned towards their immortality as he looked up at his brother sadly, "I'm sorry for killing her" remembering the night she died by his hand, "But please know that I didn't mean, Damon" he pleaded, "I was foolish. I was so blind by Katherine that I didn't see how much my action affect you. Especially to her…"

"_Stefan! Please just listen to me!" _

"_WHAT? You want to say that Katherine's the one killing those people?"_

"_That's not what I meant-"_

"_Then what? Is it bad enough you're already bad mouthing her to Damon and now you're doing the same with me? What's wrong with you?"_

"_I'm just trying to protect you"_

"_No! You're just jealous because I didn't pay attention to you anymore!"_

"_I…I'm just worry about you, Stefan. I saw strange biting mark on your neck ever since you're with her and I'm worry… I'm worry about your safety with all this 'animal attacks' happen here in Mystic Fall. I'm worry she tried something with you-"_

"_Like what?"_

"_I don't know! I don't know what she's doing with you but please… please be careful around her… I don't want you hurt" _

"_Oh Rose…I hate arguing with you…"_

"_Then don't argue. I love you, Stefan. I don't want you hurt"_

"_I know…I love you too, Rose"_

"And if I know it will happen like this. I should listen to her warning about Katherine…" he breathed out, "I know you're hates me. I know you're mad at me but please know that no matter what happen, you're still my big brother, Damon… and I'll always love you…"

"_I love you, big brother"_

"_As I love you in return, little brother"_

Hearing nothing but silence coming out from the man before him, Stefan's dull green eyes sadden in longing and guilt as he turned away to take his leave.

"…You're stupid you know that?"

He blinked, stopping suddenly in the middle of his way out from the boarding house as he turned around to see him smiling warmly at him just like he used to 145 years ago, "You're so stupid" chuckled the dark ebony man sadly to his little brother as he meet his eyes.

…_I forgive you, little brother…_

Stefan bit his lips at the unspoken words and couldn't help but blinked his tears away as he laughed to supress the sobs threatened to come out from his throat, "I guess I am"

…_Thank you…_

Damon shook his head at the pitiful sight of his brother struggling to keep himself together and walked his way to him as he gave him a huge warm brotherly hug to the young Salvatore…

"_You'll always protect me right?"_

"_Right"_

"_Pinkie promise?"_

"_Pinkie promise…Now, go to sleep, Stefan"_

"_I love you, Damon"_

"_Love you too, Stef"_

...

_**Review**_

…


	11. Dance with the Wolves

…

_**Salvatore's Diaries:**_

_**Reincarnation**_

…

"Rose had always been my favourite. It's signified eternal beauty, love and passion. Even though it'll wilt in time but its beauty still live forever. Just like her…"

…

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Diaries

…

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**Dance with the Wolves**_

...

**Knock! Knock!**

Rosalyn looked from her book within her hand and instantly placed it on the coffee table to greet her on-coming guest, "Coming!" she said, walking her way through the hallway towards the front of her house and twisted the doorknob opened to see him leaning casually against the wall in surprised, "Klaus?"

The owner of name smiled at the surprise plastered across the woman and nodded in greeting, "Good Evening, Ms White. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything"

"Oh! Not at all!" she smiled politely in returned as she opened the door of her house wider for him, "Please call me Rosalyn. Would you like to come in?"

"Don't mind if I do"

Klaus took a small cautious step into the household and couldn't help but released a small smile of accomplishment as he glanced around the small place, "You have a lovely home, Rosalyn" he commented to the owner as he began following her into the living room.

His pale blue eyes lingered to every painting nailed on the wall inside the hallways with mild interest at its beauty and entered the said room that had been newly renovated from the older Salvatore anger two days ago, "Ah…thank you" thanked the lovely maiden with a tint of dusty pint adorned on her rosy cheeks at the compliment and motioned for him to the couch, "Please, has a seat. I'll bring you some tea"

"Oh no, please don't trouble yourself" dismissed the hybrid Original politely for the offer as he took a seat in front of her on the red crimson couch inside the room. In front of him on the glass coffee table, he could see a small stack of paper bills towering neatly at the side with two pens, black and blue ink on top of it as well as a small book entitle _'Vampire's Diaries'_ which obviously the famous teenage romance novel of supernatural he seen on TV for weeks no end.

"So, what can I help you with?" she asked him.

Klaus snapped out from his little observation and looked up to meet her gaze, "Actually, I come here to give you this…" pulling out a small envelope from the breast pocket on his jacket to the lady with a charming smile adorned on his perfect lips, "It's an invitation to a Grand Ball my mother organized this Saturday. I hope you'll come"

Rosalyn took the offer envelope into her hand and opened it as she read its content, "Well, I can't promise you anything, Klaus" she said thoughtfully at the man as she scanned her schedule mentally at the date, "…but I can try" smiled the reincarnated woman to the hybrid as she placed the card back into its envelope.

"Good" nodded the British man in satisfied at the promise, "I have to go. I see you later, Rosalyn"

Giving her one last of his charming smile, he stood up from her couch and leaned closer to kiss her knuckle in farewell as he headed towards the door. Rosalyn's eyes widened slightly at the action and couldn't help but smiled shyly in returned as she guided him to the front door.

He walked his way to his car with a small smirk of victory on his handsome face and instantly drove away from her house to his mansion. Unaware by the vampire-werewolf hybrid, a pair of calculative emerald eyes followed him out from her house as he slowly disappeared into the road.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Salvatore's Boarding House<strong>_

…

**INVITATION FOR A GRAND BALL**

…

With great honour;

We, the Mikaelson's family would like to invite you to a Grand Ball at the Mikaelson's Mansion on the 21st of June from 9.00 pm until 12.00 am.

All residents of Mystic Fall are invited

Sincerely;

_**The Mikaelson's Family**_

…

A frown adorned on his face at the card and threw it carelessly onto the wooden floor of his main room as he took a long sip of bourdon in his hand, "Hah! Grand Ball my ass, who do you think he is?" he sneered at his nemesis invitation to his oh-so-grand-ball and slowly leaned casually against the couch next to the red haired woman who was reading her old diary.

Rosalyn rolled her eyes at her lover antics and scowled at the dark ebony haired man who once again poured large amount of alcohol into his empty glass. Damon put the hall-filled bottle of alcohol back onto the coffee table and raised his glass to his lips when a hand suddenly pulled his glass away from his grasp. He blinked in surprised at the sudden attack and turned to his side to see her twirling his glass teasingly at the vampire, "I think you have enough" she said and drank the alcohol for him.

"But, Rose-" whined the older Salvatore at his lost drink.

"No!"

Bonnie who had been gossiping with Caroline looked up the couple bickered between each other in the distance and secretly leaned closer to the blonde vampire beside her, "You know, they look like an old married couple" she said, motioned for her friend to take a look at the said couple sitting on the couch near the fireplace.

"I know right" agreed Caroline as she watched them in amused.

Damon turned his attention at the two friends gossiping about him and opened his mouth to scold them when-

**Slap!**

"Ouch!"

"Quit eavesdropping on people, Damon"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. Don't try to change the subject"

"…Yes, dear"

Bonnie snickered at the pitiful wounded look on his face from being slapped on the back of his head by the woman beside him and nodded, "Yup! He's totally whip"

"I heard that, Bennett!" shouted the said man at the witch.

"Damon!"

"Sorry, dear"

Stefan's eyes softened fondly at the familiar sight of his brother bickered with her which kind of remind him of the good ol' days back in the 60's and turned his attention to his side to see his girlfriend watching the couple thoughtfully, "Elena? Is there something wrong?" he asked. Elena blinked away from her deep thought and looked up at her boyfriend with a fake smile plastered across her lips, "Nothing. Just thinking that's all"

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nah. It's nothing" she smiled and turned her dark brown gaze back down onto the fashion magazine on her laps.

After minutes of silence between them, she sighed quietly in boredom and raised her head to see Damon lying his head contently on Rosalyn's laps as they both whispered with each other. A small tinge of sadness and jealousy squeezed her heart at the scene as she watching him tugging the woman's red locks down to him and leaned up to kiss her perfect rosy lips. He pulled away from the kiss and couldn't help but released a beautiful genuine smile of happiness for the first time since she known him to his waited lover, "He's look happy" she murmured as she gazed longingly at the dark ebony man who was gazing lovingly at the woman in returned before him, "He's even smile"

Stefan who was oblivious to the look raised his gaze away from the book within his hand and smiled as he watched his brother playing with his ex-fiancée in 60's red locks affectionately, "I guess he is"

"I thought he's with Katherine"

He marked the page of his book and placed it down onto his laps, "I once thought too" he admitted to the brunette of his previous thought during the years as he watched them silently from a distance, "but I guess his love for Rosalyn is greater than his love for Katherine… or maybe he never even love her. Besides, he known her more than Katherine and she's always there when he need her. They just like this two sides of coin, different but still the same. They complete each other…. Damon is reckless while Rosalyn is cautious. Damon is anger while Rosalyn is peace. Damon is dark while Rosalyn is light. Damon is monster while Rosalyn is humanity…"

"But isn't she's your fiancée?" she wondered, "Don't you love her?"

"I do" he nodded, "but I never see her as my lover before. She's like a sister or a mother I never had"

"Then, why were you two engage?"

"Because father wants her into the family" explained the light coloured brunette man to his doppelganger as he pulled out the silver necklace he have been wearing since her death 145 years ago and showed her an old ring band adorned on its chain. It was his old engagement ring given by his father during their engagement, "Damon doesn't want to engage with her since he's in the army… So, he asked me to engage with her in returned"

"You're not jealous?"

"No. Not at all" he shook his head at the question, "I'm happy for them. I mean you can see the love in their eyes…" he smiled as he motioned for her to take a closer look at them. Elena gazed thoughtfully at the old jade stoned ring in his hand and shifted her gaze back at the said couple as she watched how the usual dark mischief icy blue eyes brightened beautiful for her, "I see…"

Stefan put the necklace back underneath the collar of his light blue shirt and turned to her questionably, "Anyway, what's with the questions?"

"Nothing" she shrugged, "It just weird to see him carefree like this"

He laughed and nodded understandingly at the brunette as he watched the couple lounging on the couch near fireplace, "Well, you'll get used to it"

"I guess…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damon's room<strong>_

"I can't believe you still have this"

Damon shifted his attention away from the TV inside his room and looked up to see her smiling amusedly at him as she took out her old dress during the Founder Ball at the Lockwood's mansion 145 years ago from his closet and showed it to the owner of the wardrobe.

"Of course, I did" gasped the man in mocking hurt for her words as he placed his hand against his unbeaten heart, "I bought it for you didn't I?"

She shook her head fondly at his dramatic reply and sighed as she recalled the memory of the said night, "Ah, yes… I still remember how you begging me to wear it just to match your tie" she rolled her bright emerald sarcastically to the man and looked back down to the dress longingly, "Seeing this dress again does brings back the memory… I wonder if it's still fit" she wondered as she touched the soft material of her old dress.

"Well, if it doesn't we can always alter it" suggested the vampire as he stood up from bed to her.

Rosalyn hummed in replied for the suggestion and took the dress with her as she stood firmly in front of the large mirror in his room to see whether the dress would still fit her small figure or not. She turned the dress to the side and nodded in satisfaction to see it's still managed to fit her even after 145 years locked up inside his closet, "Are you sure about going to this ball Damon?" she asked, raising her gaze up to the mirror to see him leaning casually against the wall behind her.

"Yup!" he nodded confirmedly at the woman as he watched her posing slightly in front of his large mirror, "There's something fishy about this Grand ball and I intend to figure it out what…"

"Hmm…"

Damon looked up and down at her figure as well as the red dress in her hand and turned his icy blue eyes to the small room beside his wardrobe, saying "How about you give the dress a try? Go change in the bathroom"

She turned around to see him pointed towards the bathroom near her and walked inside the said room to change. After a few minutes of stripping and changing into the strapless red dress, she twisted the doorknob of his bathroom and slowly walked out from the little sanctuary to the waiting Salvatore across her, "So, how do I look?" she asked as she did a little twirled for him to see.

"Breath-taking as always, Rose"

She chuckled at the response she received from him and raised her eyebrows in mocking surprised, "Flattering me won't get you anyway, Day"

The vampire laughed at the typical comeback from his lover and purred as he stalked his way to her, saying "I try" and began pulling her into his arms as he asked her to dance with him. Rosalyn giggled and circled her arms around his neck as they sway slowly inside the room, "Damon…" she scolded as he twirled her around for a couple of spins before pulling her back against his broad chest.

"Oh come on, Rose. It's been a while since we last dancing together"

"We can still dancing at the ball tomorrow, Day"

"That's different, Rose. At there, I have to share you with them. Here I have you all to my own" whispered the dark man huskily to his lover as he nuzzled onto the crook of her pale neck and couldn't help but savour her roses scent deeply into the depth of his mind.

The woman hummed in returned as she tightened her hold around his neck and began slowly rocked along with him to the rhythm humming by the Salvatore. Damon smirked contently with her inside his arms and began opening his mouth as he sang softly into her ear…

…

_**Wake up**_

_**Look me in the eyes again**_

_**I need to feel your hand**_

_**Upon my face**_

…

_**Words can be like knives**_

_**They can cut you open**_

_**Then silence surrounds you**_

_**And haunts you**_

…

_**I think I might've inhale you**_

_**I can feel you behind my eyes**_

_**You got into my bloodstream**_

_**I can feel you flowing in me**_

…

Damon murmured the words softly to her and pulled away as he twirled the beautiful woman within his arms before pulling her back against his chest as they dance to the rhythm humming by him…

…

_**Words can be like knives**_

_**They can cut you open**_

_**Then silence surrounds you**_

_**And haunts you**_

…

_**I think I might've inhale you**_

_**I can feel you behind my eyes**_

_**You got into my bloodstream**_

_**I can feel you flowing in me**_

…

_**This place is in between**_

_**Two minds **_

_**All the places they have been**_

_**This place is in between**_

…

_**I try to put my finger on it**_

_**I try to put my finger on it**_

…

_**I think I might've inhale you**_

_**I can feel you behind my eyes**_

_**You got into my bloodstream**_

_**I can feel you flowing in me**_

…

Twirling her one last turn, he caught her by the waist and bended his body forward with her long right leg curled itself on his left thigh. Rosalyn looked up at the man in front of her and couldn't help but shiver as he leaned closer against her neck, "I think I might've inhale you…" he whispered, nuzzling slightly on the nape of her neck as he breathed deeply of her scent, "I can feel you behind my eyes… You got into my bloodstream…" and slowly pulled away as he gazed deeply into her eyes, "I can feel you flowing in me…"

Rosalyn closed her eyes at the words and cupped his cheek as she pulled him closer to her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikaelson's Mansion<strong>_

Inside the main hall of the large mansion, a man probably in his early thirty stood casually against the wall across the entrance of the house with a glass of champagne twirling within his hand.

"Waiting for someone, Nik?"

The referred man turned his light blue eyes at the voice and frowned slightly in annoyance as he watched her walking towards him with a taunting smirk adorned on her lips, "What's in for you, Bekah?" he asked.

The blonde woman shrugged at the question as she leaned against the wall beside him, "Nothing, just want to tell you that your Blondie is here" she said, motioned him to the blonde vampire, Caroline Forbes who was talking with her werewolf boyfriend, Tyler Lockwood within the crowd behind them.

"I know…"

"…So, Kol was right huh?"

"About what?"

"That you have a new crush"

Klaus rolled his pale blue eyes at the nonsense told by his mischief younger brother about his love-life to his sister and raised his glass onto his lips, "I won't say that"

Rebekah scoffed and turned her attention back to the entrance of their mansion, "Oh! Look. The Salvatore's are here" she smirked gleefully at the brothers arrival and shifted her attention to the unknown woman within the older Salvatore's arm in interest, "And it seems they brought a new toy to play"

Klaus raised his head at the arrival and couldn't help but released a small smirk on his lips as he got up from the wall across them, saying "Let's greet our guests shall we?" and walked his way through the crowd to greet his guests, "Rosalyn. You've made it" greeted British hybrid politely to the red haired woman standing beside older Salvatore as he walked towards her from behind.

Hearing the voice, the said woman turned around to meet his pale blue with her emerald one. Klaus's track flattered slightly as he couldn't help but admired her beauty.

There she stood before him with her floor-length elegant dark crimson strapless dress hugging her petite body perfectly with a long slit that seems to reach the middle of her thigh on her right, giving him a full view of her long legs as her usual long wavy red hair pinned perfectly passed her breast on her right side of her face by a beautiful old golden roses pin. Overall, he could said that she was breath-taking, exactly a splitting image of her 145 years ago during the Founder Ball.

"Klaus…" she smiled to the host of the Grand ball, "Thank you for invited us here" she said as she raised her hand to shake his hand. Blinking away from her mesmerizing beauty, he smirked and took her offered hand as he placed a chaste kiss upon the knuckle of her soft hand, "My pleasure…"

"Ahem!"

Klaus smirked and shifted his gaze away from her to the annoyed vampire standing beside the beautiful woman, "Ah, yes. Damon Salvatore. I didn't see you there"

Damon narrowed his icy blue eyes at the taunting within the vampire-werewolf Original tone and snickered, saying "Of course you didn't" as the dark ebony man rolled his eyes sarcastically at his oh-so-apology and wrapped his arm possessively around his date.

"Well… well… look who's entered the wolves den" cut the female blonde Original in as she looked up to the woman who caught her brother's eyes.

…_So, this is her…_

"Rebekah…" acknowledged her brother to her as he sent her play-nice look before turning his attention back to the said woman. As usual, Rebekah ignored the look by her beloved brother and smirked as she meet the woman's green eyes, "So… who's the new toy?" she asked, looking her up and down in disinterest, "Not bad…."

Klaus sighed deeply in annoyance at his sister's antics and introduced the women to each other, "Rosalyn meets my sister, Rebekah" motioned to the blonde woman wearing green dress next to him, "Bekah meets Rosalyn White"

Rosalyn looked at the beautiful blonde woman beside him and smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you…" she said, raising her hand to shake hers but was purposely ignored as she flicked her blonde locks away from her face, "I can see that"

"Rebekah…"

The owner of the name rolled her eyes at warning, "Whatever, Nik" and looked up at him with a knowing smirk adorned on her lips, "But I can see why you fancy with her…"

"Excuse me?" blinked the reincarnated woman from the past in surprised as she looked at Klaus questionably for her words. Klaus gritted his teeth angrily at her snarky attitude to his important guest and glared as he grabbed her right arm, "Bekah…" he hissed, squeezing her arm tightly enough to cause a bruise in final warning as she gave he a murderously glare in returned and tugged her arm off from his painful grip, "Hands off, Nik!"

"What's going on here?"

Both of the Mikaelson's siblings froze surprisingly at the voice of their oldest brother and turned around to see him walked towards them, disapprovingly, "Elijah" greeted Klaus to his brother as he let go of her arm which the blonde instantly took the chance and walked away from the group, cursing her older as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Rosalyn?"

Another voice joined the gathering crowds as the said woman turned around to see the younger Salvatore walking towards her with his date, "Stefan…"

Stefan eyed the Originals surround the couple and shifted his forest green eyes to her with a fake polite smile on his lips, saying "I've been looking everywhere for you" giving the only human within the group an escape as he guided her to his lover behind them, "How about you accompany Elena to bar for some drink? There's something I want to talk with them"

Elena caught a look on her boyfriend face and gave him a slight nod of understand as she took the woman's hand, "Come on" she smiled, tugging her away from the men as they made their way through the sea of people to the bar for some drinks.

Watching the women walking away from their group, Damon's icy blue eyes instantly hardened as he looked back at the hybrid standing in front of him, "Spit it out, Klaus" he growled, "What do you want with her?" blocking his gaze away from his lover as his eyes began to darken into crimson warningly.

"Damon…" warned Elijah to the younger vampire, "We won't want to cause any trouble-"

"Like hell you didn't!"

"Why do you assume I want something from her?" Klaus cut in as he took a sip of his champagne and raised his eyebrows mockingly at the man with a dark sadist smirk occurred across his face, "What if I just… interested in her?"

"Cut the crap, Klaus" glared the ebony haired man as he crossed his arms against his broad chest, "You won't be interest with someone unless it's for a reason…"

"Touché"

"Nik…" scolded the older Mikaelson to his brother which earned him an eye roll in returned as he walked away from the group into the crowd. Elijah sighed deeply in defeat at his brother's antics and left the Salvatore alone as he followed his brother to give him a piece of his mind for almost causing trouble to their poor mother, oblivious to the scowl given by the older Salvatore to their back as he sneered, "That hybrid!"

"Damon…"

"Oh, shut it, Stefan" said the older brother exasperatedly as he turned away from his younger brother to find his date. His deep blue eyes searched the crowd for a hint of red and instantly made his way after caught her waiting for his return at the said bar.

A slightest smile occurred across his lips at the sight as he watched her fingered the ring of the glass thoughtfully and took a seat next to her, whispering "Hey, love" and pulled away to meet her lovely emerald eyes. A small smile of relief greeted him in returned as she leaned lazily on her right hand and turned to her side to face him, "Hey, is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah…Just peachy" grumbled the man as he ordered a glass of bourdon to nurse his wounded pride. Rosalyn chuckled at the cute pout adorned on his lips and hummed as she rubbed his arm soothingly, "…I can see that"

Damon rolled his eyes at her teasing and couldn't help but smile as he put down his empty glass onto the counter, "Wanna dance?"

"I thought you never ask"

He laughed and took her hand with him as he guided their way to dance, "So, how's your little investigation go?" she asked, placing her left hand into his and her right onto his broad shoulder as they took their position to start.

Damon hummed as he began leading her around the dance floor gracefully among the dancers, "It seems they do up to something. Stefan told me that Elena have met Ester, the Mikaelson's mother three day ago before the ball. She don't say much but I think she want something from her"

"Like what?"

"I don't know…" murmured the vampire softly as he twirled her around and changed his dancing partner with an unknown woman. Rosalyn twirled for a moment or two and instantly caught up by a pair of long arms circling her waist as she looked up to meet a pair of pale blue eyes, "Hello, love"

"Klaus…"

The British Original smiled at his name and pulled her closely into his arms as they began to dance, "So, how's the party suits you?" he asked, making a light conversation with the beauty before him as he slowly guided her away from the Salvatore's sight.

"Alright, I guess. I never one into crowd" answered the woman as he twirled her around before pulling her back against his chest.

"That's good…"

"So…" she trailed off, "If you won't mind, may I ask how many siblings did you have?"

He raised his eyebrows in surprised for the sudden change of subject and answered the question anyway to keep the conversation going, "Five… including myself"

"Oh…"

"May I know why you ask?"

Rosalyn shrugged as she curled her right leg around his left thigh and began bending her body backward which he soon followed forward to her as they gazed deeply into each other eyes, "Nothing, it just one of your brother, Kol shamelessly trying to get into me to his bed while I was at the bar"

He smirked darkly at the luring gesture made by her and chuckled as he slowly pulled her back up onto her feet, "Ah… he's a handful"

"I can see that"

Klaus smiled and twirled her one last spin as the music come to the end. Bowing or curtsying to each other, he looked up and tightened his grip slightly on her hand, saying "How about you come with you for a while? There's something I would like to show"

She blinked at the offer and shifted her gaze to the crowd behind him for Damon, "I…" she trailed off and watched as the said man disappeared with his younger brother to find the missing doppelganger before turned her attention back to the waited Original, "…Sure…"

…

_**Review**_

…


	12. Phoenix's Tear

…

_**Salvatore's Diaries:**_

_**Reincarnation**_

…

"Rose had always been my favourite. It's signified eternal beauty, love and passion. Even though it'll wilt in time but its beauty still live forever. Just like her…"

…

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Diaries

…

_**Chapter 12:**_

_**Phoenix's Tears**_

...

Twirling her away from his grasp, he caught the other woman into his arms and danced her away among the dancers as his icy blue eyes glanced around the crowd to find his red haired lover.

"Damon…"

His enhanced hearing caught the voice of his younger brother and shifted his attention to the side to see Stefan gliding his way beside him with his dance partner, "Elena's missing" he whispered, spinning his beauty partner around for a moment before catching her once more into his arms, "I think she went to find Esther"

Damon frowned, narrowing his azure blue eyes in annoyance as he glanced around the crowd to find his Rose, _'She's still dancing'_ he thought, watching the red haired woman dancing with a man in distance away from him and turned his attention to his dancing partner in apology as they both walked away to find the missing doppelganger.

…

_**Mikaelson's study room**_

Klaus tightened his hold on her hand and guided her away through the long hallways within his mansion as he opened the door for her to enter his room, "Where are we?" she asked, glancing around the spaced room cautiously for any threat before a beautiful painting caught her emerald eyes beside the empty fire place.

It was a painting of a red haired woman, sitting underneath the full moon within a dark shadowy forest as bushes of thorny red roses circled around her like a cage, trapping her within the darkness of the night. In her hands was a black crow, bleeding through the thin fingers of her pale hand as a trail of salty tears fallen through her rosy cheeks underneath the bright emerald eyes.

"Is that…" she trailed off, stunned by the similarity of her within the painting as the maker of the beautiful masterpiece smiled and walked her to the said painting, "Yes, it is…" he answered her unfinished question and raised his hand to finger the trail of the tear on the painted cheek, "Rose had always been my favourite" he said, "It's signified eternal beauty, love and passion. Even though it'll wilt in time but its beauty still live forever. Just like her…"

"But she's-"

"You…"

Pulling away from his touch, she shook her head in denial and looked up at him with glaring eyes, "What do you want with me?"

Klaus hummed and tilted his head to his side, "Why do you assume I want something from you?"

She silenced.

Smirking sadistically to himself, he took a small step in front of her and cupped her flawless cheeks gently into his hands, "You want to know what from you?" he asked, leaning himself down onto the crook of her neck as he took a deep breath of her delicious scent into his mind, "I want…"

"…your blood"

She gasped at the dark tone within his husky voice and instantly pushed him away from her as she watched him laughing to himself with his hybrid face. He raised his head at the scared woman and smirked as he slowly walked to her frozen figure. The light blue of his eyes changed into two pools of dark amber, signifying the werewolf within his gene as a pair of sharp fangs lengthened itself inside his mouth, saying "Why such a horror face, love?"

**Knock! Knock!**

Rosalyn gasped softly in surprised at the sound and instantly turned around to see a man standing against in the frame of the door behind her, "Nik" said the older man as he narrowed his brown eyes in displeasure at the hybrid, "Mother wants you at the main hall"

Klaus turned his face back into its original state and frowned as he crossed his arms against his chest, "Elijah…"

The man known as Elijah shifted his attention to the female beside him and raised his eyebrows in slightly recognised before turning his gaze back to his younger brother, "So, this is her…"

A hand touched her back snapped her away from her daze as she turned to the side to see Klaus narrowed his light blue eyes at the older Original, "I think it's time for us to go, love" he said, eyeing his brother cautiously as he guided the woman through the door of his study room. Passing the dark haired man standing against the door frame, she glanced sideway to the older man and slowly followed the vampire-werewolf hybrid back to the main hall, "Who's he?" she asked.

"My older brother…"

She paused suddenly in middle of her track and turned around as she looked up to him, "Are you going to kill me?"

Klaus chuckled at the question and shifted his body to face her, "Why do you think I want to kill you?" he asked.

"You say you want my blood"

"Did I?"

Raising his hand to her cheek, he traced the flawless skin of her cheek gently with his forefinger and gazed deeply into the depth of her emerald eyes, "A beautiful lady with fire in her emerald eyes…" he whispered, "That's spark and laugh, that can smile and cry…" tucking the lose red locks behind her ear as he run his hand through her wavy red hair, "A beautiful lady with red fiery hair…That's burn and flare, that can bleed and rare…"

Rosalyn narrowed her eyes at the Original as she hid the shivering shiver running down her spine at the touch and slapped his hand away from her face, "Your point?" she asked. Klaus smirked in dark amuse at her boldness against the vampire hybrid who could easily kill her and withdrew his hand back to his side, saying "You interest me…"

"How so?..."

"I don't know…" admitted the sandy blonde haired man, "There's something about you that caught my eyes…and believe me darling, when I say not just anyone could caught an eye of an Original"

She looked away from his piercing pale blue eyes and blinked as she watched him lifted his left arm for her to take, saying "Come, we don't want to be late don't we?"

The maiden released a deep calming breath to ease her pounding heart and placed her hand through the crook of his arm as they walked down the hallways to the main hall. The Original touched her soft hand on the arm with his right ones and patted her hand soothingly to calm her nerves as footstep after footstep were arranged by them towards the hall of his mansion.

The sound of murmuring people became louder with each step and finally both of the human and the vampire hybrid couple walked inside the large hall as the man released his grip on her lovely hand, saying, "Forgive me, love but I have to go and meet my mother"

With that, he leaved her on the edge of the crowd and began walking through the sea of people to find his said mother.

"Rosalyn?"

The owner of the name turned around at the speaker calling out for her and couldn't help but watched the second Petrova doppelganger walking towards her with relief and slightly concerned occurred across her face, "Where were you?" she asked, "Damon's looking for you"

"I was with Klaus"

"What?" gasped the brunette in surprised, "What did he want?"

"…I don't know…"

"Rose!"

The ebony haired Salvatore walked his way through the chattering crowd and instantly embraced his crimson haired lover into his arms as he hid his face onto the crook of her neck in relief, "I've been looking everywhere for you…" he murmured, squeezing his hold around her petite figure to prove his point and pulled away with a deep frown adorned on his handsome face, "Where have you been?"

"I-"

"Can I have your attention please!"

Both of the couple along with the entire resident of Mystic Fall who attended the ball turned at the voice calling out for their attention from the grand stair behind them and watched as the mother of the Mikaelson's family, Esther introduced herself to the crowd, "It's a great pleasure to see you all coming here tonight" she smiled, "First of all, I would like to thank you all for welcoming us here. Our family had been separated for years and now, we're hosting this ball to celebrate our reunion as well as to thank you for your warm welcome. Please enjoy this champagne as a token of gratitude from us" clapping her hands as the door from the kitchen opened to reveal a towering champagne glasses to the audience.

She took the first glass and raised it to the crowd, "To Mystic Fall"

"TO MYSTIC FALL!"

Rosalyn hesitantly took one of the offer glass of the said alcohol but was instantly stopped by the older Salvatore as he tightened his grip on her hand, "Don't drink it" he whispered, "it's been spiked"

"What do you mean?"

Damon glanced around them for any hint of eavesdroppers and raised his icy blue eyes into her emerald ones, 'It's Esther" he said, taking the glass out of her hand and slowly placed it back onto the silver tray, "She's use Elena's blood and mix it with the champagne to bind the Originals together so we can kill them"

She gasped softly in surprised at the information given by the vampire beside her and shifted her attention back to the Mikaelson's family, "So… What now?" she asked.

"Now…. We leave"

Turning her gaze back to the ex-confederate soldier in 1864, she placed her hand into his large ones and began following the man out from the mansion along with Stefan and Elena to proceed their plan of killing the Original's family. Unaware of the eyes following them, Klaus raised his glass onto his lips and silently watched his prey leaving his domain with a curious thought circling his minds at the sudden departure.

...

_**Mystic Fall – 1860**_

"Oh my, this dress looks gorgeous with my earrings"

"Absolutely, Isabella. Do you think I should buy this shoes? I quite fond of it"

"Of course you should, Rachel. It's suit you. Isn't it, Rosalyn?"

The red haired young woman blinked away from her evening daze and lifted her head up to see two pairs of eyes looking at her expectedly for answers as a tint of blush in embarrassment adorned on her cheek for the attention, "A-Ah… o-of course" she answered, looking through the hat displayed on the shelves before her to avoid her friends questioning gaze.

Rachel frowned concernedly at the respond she earned by one of her best friends and placed the shoes down onto the counter beside her, saying "Rosalyn, is something wrong?"

"Yes…You've been daydreaming since yesterday" added Isabella as she turned around from the large mirror nailed on the wall to see her, "Is it something to do with your father?"

"No. It's nothing to do with him"

"Then?"

"Well…" she trailed off, biting her lips thoughtfully whether or not she should tell her friends about it as she turned around to meet them, "Have you ever feel like someone is watching you?"

Isabella shook her head in returned for the question and gave the light blue dress to the shop's assistance to purchase it, "No…Why? Did someone stalk you?" she asked.

"I don't know… but I have a feeling about it"

"Maybe you should tell your father" suggested Rachel in concern as she brought the shoes to the counter to pay for it, "Who knows maybe there is someone watching you…"

"…"

"Rachel's right, Rosalyn" agreed the brunette maiden as she grabbed the dress her bought from the shop and turned around to face the doubting red haired, "Maybe you should tell your father about it"

"I guess so…"

Rachel thanked the shop's assistance and turned to her girls, saying "Come on, let's get going" as the three friends walked out from the dress shop into town for some window shopping. Rosalyn walked silently in daze behind her chattering friend and accidently hit on a man's shoulder who walked opposite beside her which causes his purchases to fall onto the ground before her.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry"

Rosalyn crouched down to take the bags for him and looked up to see a pair of light blue eyes with her emerald ones.

…

_**Klaus's Studio – Present**_

"So… She's the one Kol been telling me about"

Klaus looked up from his sketchbook at the voice and turned his attention back to the book on his laps as he ignored his older brother presence within his studio. Elijah walked inside the room and took a seat on the couch before him as he watched the hybrid sketching various pictures of scenery, saying "What do you want from her?"

"Why do you assume I want something from her?"

"Stop hitting around the bushes, Nik. I know you too well to know she caught your interest"

Klaus turned to the next page of his sketchbook and started sketching on the empty paper, "Have you heard of Phoenix before brother?" he asked.

"You mean the mystical bird of fire?"

A slightest smirk appeared on the vampire-werewolf's lips for the answer as he shaded the drawing within the book, "They said that Phoenix is symbol of life, reincarnation and immortality …"

"What does it had to do with that woman?"

Giving his drawing one last touch, he placed the book onto the coffee table and pushed it towards the older brother for him to see. Elijah looked down onto the offer book given by his younger brother and took it into his hand. It was a drawing of the said Phoenix with its wings spread wide opened into the skies as a tint of tears fallen down from its fiery eyes.

"…Phoenix's tear"

"That's right" nodded the hybrid as he leaned casually against the crimson love seat and took a glass of fresh blood from the coffee table between them, "Its tears act as a cure for all illness including death. They said that once you drink the tear of the Phoenix, you will gain nothing but full health and if you die, you will be reborn again"

"and you believe that the woman had drink the Phoenix tears?"

Klaus took a sip of the crimson liquid inside the glass and couldn't help but released a knowing smirk across his lips, saying, "I don't believe, Elijah. I know it's her"

"What's make you think it's her?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out…"

…

_**Salvatore's Boarding House**_

Damon slumped tiredly onto the bed within his room and sighed deeply in exhaustion as he stretched out his arms upward to ease his tense muscles before shifting his icy blue eyes to the maiden standing over the mirror on the make-up table, saying "Rose…"

"Hmmm?"

"Come lay with me…"

She turned her gaze away from the mirror before her and couldn't help but released a warm smile to the waited vampire as she placed down her jewelleries into the wooden case on top of the make-up table and slowly made her way towards the bed. His icy blue eyes followed her as he turned to his side and watched her sat down beside him before lying onto her back as she turned to her side to face him.

"Elena told me…" he said, raising his hand to her face as he tucked her stray locks away from her beautiful eyes, "That you were with Klaus when I was looking for you. What did he want?"

Rosalyn closed her eyes to savour the butterfly touch of his hand against her face and slowly opened her eyes back to meet his icy ones, "I don't know…"she said, "I don't know what he wants with me…"

"Rose…"

"He told me that I'm interest him" she cut him off as she turned away from him and looked up towards the ceiling of his room, "He even drew me, Damon. He drew a painting of me and placed it inside his study room"

Damon sat up with the support of his arms and turned to his side to meet her, "He showed you?"

"Yes…"

He cupped her cheek and turned her gaze away from the ceiling on top of them into his eyes, "What's the drawing about?"

Biting her lips, she sighed and grabbed his hand against her cheek, "It's a drawing of me, trapping within the bushes of thorny red roses inside a dark forest. There's nothing but a full moon lightening the scenery as in my hands was a dead black crow bleeding through my fingers…" she whispered, closing her bright emerald in remembrance as she squeezed his hand in seek of support from him, "and inside the drawing… I was… I was crying…"

Damon silenced as he took all of the information given by the woman and squeezed her hand in returned as he lay down onto his back beside her, "A dead crow huh?" he whispered, narrowing his eyes at the thought as he turned to his side to his lover, "and then?"

"I meet his older brother, Elijah. He look likes he knew me"

"It's probably Klaus had mentioned about you to him"

"I guess…"

"Hey…" cooed the ebony haired man to the red ones as he cupped her rosy cheeks into his hands, saying "There's nothing to be afraid of…"

"But…"

He shook his head to dismiss her reasoning and placed a warm gentle kiss onto her lips, "It's alright. As long as I'm alive, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise…"

A pair of bright emerald eyes instantly softened at the promise given by the man and couldn't help but chuckled as she shook her head, saying "Vampires… when they fall in love, they fall hard don't they?" she smiled as she cupped his cheek lovingly into her hands. Damon smirked at the words and nodded as he leaned closer to her perfect rosy lips, "I guess we are…" he whispered, kissing her deeply in returned as he pulled her into his arms. She pulled away from his lips and gazed lovingly into his eyes as she whispered "I love you…" softly against his lips.

Damon's chest began to warm at the words and smiled as he kissed her once more in happiness for her confession, "I love you too…"

Behind the wooden door of his room, a pair of brown eyes narrowed slightly at the words exchanged by couple within the room as jealousy as well as longing swimming behind its orbs before they slowly disappeared into the hallways of the house.

...

"Good Morning, mia Rosa!" chirped the older Salvatore to the newly awake woman entering the kitchen with nothing but his favourite black buttoned-up shirt that stopped sexily on her mid-thigh as well as a pair of undies underneath it.

Rosalyn rolled her eyes fondly at the greeting and placed a soft peck on his lips as she took a seat near the isle, "So… What's for breakfast?" she asked, watching her man moving through the kitchen expertly as he placed down a plate of her breakfast in front of her.

"Damon's especial pancake just for you"

She hummed in surprised and took a fork from his offer hand to taste it. Damon sat down opposite her and anxiously watched her took a bite of his pancake.

"Mmmm…It's good…"

He smirked at compliment and raised his eyebrows expectedly, saying "Of course, it's good. I cook it with love…" with a hint of purr could been heard within his velvet voice as he leaned closer to the waited maiden, "Can't you taste it?"

She smiled secretly behind her fork and raised her eyebrows in mocking surprised, "Really?" she asked, "I didn't notice…"

"Maybe you eat it wrong…" purred the ebony haired vampire as he kissed her rosy cheeks teasingly.

"Hmmm? Is that so?"

"Mmm…Yes…"

She sighed in pleasure at the kiss and pulled away as she faced him, "Then, mind showing me how to eat it?"

Damon smirked at the invitation and leaned closer with predatory look appeared upon his face, purring "My pleasure…"

Without wasting anytime, he cupped her cheek and instantly kissed her perfect lips deeply to taste the sweetness of honey from the pancake he made. He licked the bottom of her plump lips in seek of entrance into her mouth and was instantly been granted as he mapped her sweet cavity with his tongue. Rosalyn moaned at the taste of honey as well as Damon's inside her mouth and couldn't help but pulled him closer to her for more before the sound of someone clearing their throat caught the couple attention.

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother as well as his lover and casually walked towards the fridge for some refreshment, "Please…take it somewhere else. People trying to eat here"

Rosalyn blushed as she remembered where they were and pushed the older man away from her as she took another bite of her pancake to avoid the attention on her, "Sorry" she mumbled as she hung her head down shyly. Damon sighed deeply in defeat and raised his eyebrows at his brooding brother, saying "What got your panties twist?" as he crossed his arms firmly against his broad chest.

Stefan placed down his empty glass of orange juice on top of the counter and couldn't help but released a deep sigh of exhaustion as he heavily against the fridge to face them, "It's Elena…"

"Trouble in paradise huh?" said the older Salvatore expectedly as he waggled his eyebrows teasingly at the younger ones which earned him an eye roll from his little brother for his childish antics.

"Seems like it…"

"What's wrong?" asked the red haired concernedly as she placed her fork on top of her empty plate.

"I don't know…" Stefan sighed. He ran his hand through his messy dirty blonde hair exasperatedly and looked up at the couple in seek of advice for his relationship with the Gilbert girl, "She's being distance lately. When I went on a date with her, it's like her mind isn't there with me. She's look like she thinking of someone. Someone I never knew…" told the young man as he looked down sadly onto the ground beneath his feet, "I don't know what else to do…"

"She probably in her time of the month, Stef" shrugged Damon carelessly as he stood up from his seat towards the fridge, "Woman do so you know"

"Hey!" cut the only woman between the males off as she frowned at him for insulting her, "Woman here!"

"Sorry, love"

Stefan rolled his eyes once again at his brother antics and sighed as he placed his hands inside the pocket of his jeans, "I don't think so, Damon. I think it's more than that"

"Why don't you just talk to her?" suggested Rosalyn as she took a sip of her orange juice given by the dark haired man a moment ago, "Get her to talk to you about her problems…"

"I don't know…"

Damon took his seat back in front of her and looked up at his little brother understandingly, "Relationship is complicated, Stefan. You need trust and honesty to be tied with someone. Just give her time and she will come back to you"

"But what if she doesn't need time? What if she doesn't love me anymore?"

"Then she's a fool for stop loving you" nodded the ex-fiancée firmly as she gazed deeply into his green eyes, "You're a great man, Stefan. You're kind, generous, humble, compassion… everything about you is perfect. If she couldn't see how much you love her then she's no worth it"

Stefan raised his head up to her for her words and couldn't help but gazed warmly at the beautiful red haired woman sitting in front of him, _'How I wish I could be that with you?'_ he thought, shaking his head slightly to dismiss that thought as he gave them a small sad smile adorned on his lips, "I'm jealous with you…" he said, looking between his older brother and his ex-fiancée longingly with a sigh, "I'm jealous how much you love each other. How strong your love are…"

Both of the couple nodded understandingly for his meaning as Damon turned around from his seat to meet his one true love with a huge grin of happiness plastered across his handsome face, "I guess I'm just lucky that's all" he smiled, catching her soft pale hand with his larger ones as he gave her a light squeeze in gratitude for having her once again by his side after 145 years of separation by death and time, "I just knew she would be the one I would spent my life with. The very moment I meet those emerald eyes, I knew my heart was caught by her hand"

Rosalyn looked up at the bright icy blue eyes and couldn't help but released a beautiful warm smile on her face as she squeezed his hand in returned, "I guess I am too…"

Watching the interaction between them, Stefan looked down onto his neck and pulled out a silver necklace underneath his blue shirt as he touched the rings within the chain. His forest green eyes started to darker with sadness and longing as he raised his head up to see her before putting it back inside his shirt.

…

_**Review!**_

…

**A/N:** I apologised for the long updates. Sorry to say that I'm currently busy with my studies and I don't have the time to write it. I'm not abandoning it. I'm just took a long time to give you the next chapter for the stories that's all. I hope this chapter is good enough for you while waiting for the next one to come so please review. Your comments actually encourage me to update more and if not, well… late update I guess.

Anyway, can you guys guess the meaning behind the painting Klaus shown to Rosalyn?

Or

The person who's watching her back in 1860?

Or

What does Phoenix have to do with Rosalyn that caught the hybrid king's attention?

Or

Why Elena been distance lately?

Or

Stefan's jealousy for the Dalyn couple?

Give your answers, views and comments on the box below. Sent me any suggestion regarding the stories and I'll see you again in _**Salvatore's Diaries: Reincarnation.**_

**Happy reading…**


	13. The Love between Us

…

_**Salvatore's Diaries:**_

_**Reincarnation**_

…

"Rose had always been my favourite. It's signified eternal beauty, love and passion. Even though it'll wilt in time but its beauty still live forever. Just like her…"

…

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Diaries

…

_**Chapter 13:**_

_**This Love between Us**_

...

"One cappuccino with a slice of apple pie please"

"Coming right up!" chirped the hyper girl to the customer as Alex jolted down the order into her notebook and walked away towards the counter to meet her boss, "One cappuccino with a slice of apple pie, Ms White"

Rosalyn took the small paper from her waitress's hand and read it before placing it down onto the counter in front of her, "Jack!" she called out to the male baker from the small window behind her and searched the cabinet for some white porcelain cup to make the ordered cappuccino for the customer, "A slice of apple pie please"

"On it!" said the dark haired teenage boy to the owner of the café as he wiped his hand onto the white towel beside him and began cutting the apple pie fresh from the oven to his lady boss, "Here" he said as he placed down the plate onto the sill of the window before turning back to kitchen bake the chocolate muffins.

Rosalyn took the plate and placed it together with the cappuccino onto a tray as she hit the bells to get the waitress attention. Alex walked back towards the counter and took the tray to the customer, "Enjoy!" smiled the pixie-like girl as she served the order onto their table.

The sound of the jingling bells alerted the waitress to a new arrival as she turned around to see none other than Damon Salvatore walked inside the café owned by his lover, "Mr Salvatore!" Alex greeted the man as she danced her way through the tables towards the owner of the name, grinning "Coming to see, Ms White I presume?"

Damon gave the young lady his usual sexy smirk and nodded as he looked around the nearly empty café, "Is she's busy?"

"Nope!" she popped the 'p' as they both walked to the said owner of the little café behind the wooden counter and hugged the plastic tray closely to her chest with a knowing grin adorned on her young face, "We're not getting many customers today. So~… you can steal Ms White for a date if you want"

He chuckled at the cheeky little pixie for her suggestion and ruffled her dark ebony hair affectionately, saying "Nah, I think I'm stay here for awhile"

"Suits yourself" shrugged the pixie-like girl to the vampire as she greeted her boss, "Hey, Ms White. Look who's visiting!"

Rosalyn looked up from her profit book within her hand and couldn't help but raising her eyebrows in surprised to see him beside her waitress, "Damon. I don't know you were coming" she said as she pecked him in greeting.

Damon shrugged and spread his arms wide open to her with a smirk, "Surprise!"

She rolled her eyes at his antics and shook her head as she leaned onto her hand on top of the wooden counter, "You're bored aren't you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows expectedly to the older Salvatore which he pouted in mocking hurt for her accusation, "I'm hurt" he said as he placed his hand onto his heart, "Can't I just see my two favourite girls and boy in this lovely day?"

The said boy took a peek from the window of the kitchen at the words and frowned as he meet the older man.

"Hey there Jack! What's up!" grinned Damon as he raised his hand in greeting to the male worker inside the kitchen. Jack rolled his eyes at the greeting and decided to humour him as he looked up to the ceiling above him, "The lamp?"

"I like you!"

The dark haired teenage boy mumbled, "Whatever" to the older man and turned back to his chores within the kitchen as he ignored the others outside at the counter. Alex snickered at her brother's respond and decided to left the couple alone as she walked inside the kitchen to help him with the baking. Rosalyn put her profit book away into her pocket and instantly took a clean cloth within the drawer near the cashier to wipe any excess coffee on top the wooden counter, "So…" she began, "There's something happen… isn't it?"

Damon dropped his mischief façade and couldn't help but hung his head down to hide the tiredness and trouble occurred across his face, "Our plan failed, Rose. Klaus and Elijah managed to intercept the ritual and now we're having Originals-rampage trying to kill Elena" said the vampire exasperatedly as he pinched the bridge of his nose in deep frustration, "To add more into the matter, Stefan and Elena are official off. She's confessed to him that she had no feeling towards him anymore ever since he went werewolf-hunting with Klaus last summer and because of that Stefan went missing since yesterday"

Her bright emerald eyes widened slightly the sudden missing of the younger Salvatore and raised her head away from the counter to him, "What do you mean he's missing?" she asked.

"I don't know" he sighed, "I just come back from a little drink with Alaric that night and saw Elena sitting alone inside the living room with trouble and guilty across her face. She told me that Stefan went missing after hearing her confession to him. She said that she didn't have feelings for him anymore and mentioned that she was started to fall in love with some else…" trailed the ebony haired man off as he gazed thoughtfully at wooden counter before him.

"…Who is it?"

Damon blinked away from his memory of the night and looked up to see her crossing her arms firmly against her chest with a knowing look flashed inside her green eyes, "Who did she fall in love with?"

"I-I…"

Rosalyn raised her hand to stop him and slowly nodded her head in understand as she tucked her stray red locks behind her ear, saying "It's you isn't it…"

"Rose…"

She shook her head and looked up into his icy blue eyes, "Do you love her?"

"I-"

"Do you?"

Damon bit his lips at the question and eventually nodded as he looked up at her in defeat, "…Yes…" he admitted, "But that was long time ago… I have you now…" said the vampire honestly as he gazed his lover deeply into her bright emerald eyes with nothing but love and sincerity swimming within the blue orbs of his, "I love you…"

Rosalyn silenced for a moment or two before a soft sigh of defeat escaped from her mouth, "I…" she murmured, "… I need a break"

"Rose…"

She stopped him once again from explaining regarding the matter and raised her head with a small smile of sadness and understanding plastered across her lips, saying "Please… let me just… talk with Stefan about this alright?"

His icy blue eyes began to darken in guilt as he nodded, running his hand through his dark locks anxiously as he plastered a small shaky smile onto his face to hide the pain squeezing his heart at her response, "I love you… I really do"

"I know you do…"

Suppressing the heavy sensation pooling behind his eyes, the Salvatore murmured his apology to her and walked away to nurse his broke heart. The sound of his phone ringing stopped him outside of the small café and instantly pulled the device out to see the person they've been talking calling him in seek of help. He hesitantly answered the call and glanced sideway to the red haired woman leaning heavily against the wall behind the café with her red crimson hairs curtained her sadden face from his view.

…

_**Salvatore's Mansion – 1864**_

The sound of the knocking door echoed loudly inside the silence room as the wooden door opened to reveal a young man hesitantly peeking his head behind the door to the older man, "Father, you call for me?" he asked, opening the door wider for him to enter as he took a step into his father's study room. The said man raised his hand to him with his eyes still lingered onto his paperwork and motioned for his son to come forwards to him.

"Ah, yes. Stefan. Please have a seat"

The youngest of the two sat down on the chair offered by his father and looked up to the older man anxiously as he cleared his throat to ease his nerves, "Is there something you want from me?"

Giuseppe put down his pen on top of his desk and slowly linked his hands before him as he looked up to his youngest son seriously, "I have discussing this matter with Damon…" he began, "I want you to propose to Ms Cartwright within this week"

A pair of forest green eyes instantly widened at the unexpected words coming out from his mouth and couldn't help but raised his head to the older man in disbelieve, "What?" he exclaimed in deep surprised.

"I want you to marry her"

"W-Why-?"

"I want her into our family"

"B-But… why do I have to marry her? Why not Damon?"

"Because he's already declined the proposal"

Stefan was stunned when he heard his older brother decline the proposal of marrying the beautiful red haired woman and couldn't help but frowned as he narrowed his eyes at the thought, _'It can't be… I know he loves her'_ he thought as he looked up into his father's eyes. Giuseppe opened the drawer on his left and pulled out a small wooden box to his youngest son, "Here"

The dirty blonde haired young man took the given box into his hand and hesitantly opened it to see a beautiful old silver rings with emerald jade stoned in the middle of the band, "Mother's engagement ring?" he breathed out as he pulled the ring out from its box to admire it with his hand. The older man nodded in confirmation as he leaned back onto his chair with an expected look on his face, "I want you to use this to propose to her"

Stefan looked up at his father and slowly closed his hand around the box as he nodded in defeat at the wish.

"Alright…"

…

_**Present **_

The coldness of the lake water numbed his legs as a pair of forest green eyes gazed calmly onto the horizontal with nothing but deep thoughts circling inside his mind. He sighed and slowly leaned back onto his arms as he shifted his attention up towards the blue skies above him, "Damon asked you to talk to me didn't he?" stated Stefan into the wind as he turned back to see her.

The figure who stood behind him slowly made her way next to the young man and took a seat behind him as she let her legs immersed with the cold water of the lake, "No. I come here by on my own…" said the woman as she tucked her stray locks behind her ear.

Sitting there within the silence, the woman glanced at the fidget hands of the Young Salvatore and softly grabbed it with her hand, "I heard you went MIA since yesterday…" she began, caressing his rough hand soothingly with hers as she played with his long fingers, "Want to talk about it?"

Stefan closed his eyes to savour the softness of her skin against his and sighed as a warm sensation pooling behind his eyes, "Rose…" he pleaded.

"Please Stefan… Don't keep it all to yourself. You need to open yourself up-"

"I couldn't! I just-"

"Scared to be hurt again" cut the women off. The young vampire bit his lips at the words and looked up with sadness and longing flashing within his eyes, "I love her, Rose… Our love was epic. We fought Damon's obsession, Katherine and even Klaus. We made it through together and now she told me she didn't have feelings for me anymore" he said as he raised his hand to his chest, "It's hurts that when I willing to sacrifices everything for our love but she just threw it just like that. To make it worst, she told me she loves Damon…"

Rosalyn squeezed his hand in understand and brought it onto her laps as she cupped his cheek to meet her, "She's young Stefan. She just confused with her feelings"

"But it's hurt, Rose…"

She hushed the sobbing dirty blonde man down and gently engulfed him into a warm hug as she rubbed his back soothingly with whispers of words to ease his pain. Stefan hugged her tightly against his chest and buried his face on the crook of her neck to savour the wonderful roses scent of her skin.

"Well…Well…Well… What do we have here?"

An unknown voice taunting the couple as they both pulled away to see a man standing behind them with a steel bat by his side. A sadistic smirk plastered across his face as he slowly walked towards them. Stefan stiffed at the youngest Original appearance and instantly stood up between her with fear and cautious swimming within his gaze.

"Kol…"

The owner of the name grinned at the recognition and shifted his dark gaze to the woman behind him, "Ah… Rosalyn. We meet again"

"What are you doing here, Kol?" asked Stefan as he shielded her away from his view.

"Oh, you know. Walking around… Enjoying nature…"

Rosalyn walked behind the younger vampire and grabbed his arm in hope of easing her fear from the evil older vampire, "What do you want from us?" she questioned the youngest Original which resulting a huge dark grin to appear on his face as he shrugged, "That's for me to know and for you to find out…" and in a blink of an eye, Kol zoomed his way to Stefan and hit his head roughly with his bat.

"STEFAN!"

Stefan fell down onto the ground by the impact of the hit and lying there motionlessly as the culprit slowly walked his way to the scared woman. He stopped directly in front of her and raised his dark gaze with a smirk on his face, "Night… Night…"

-then, darkness….

…

_**Salvatore's Mansion - 1864**_

"Rose…"

The flower named young maiden turned around from her diary and smiled at the younger Salvatore heading her way with his hands hidden within the pocket of his trouser. She closed up her book and placed it down onto her laps, saying "Stefan, I wasn't expected you here" as she patted the empty seat beside her for him "I thought you were with Christopher"

He cleared his throat and hesitantly took a seat next to the red haired woman, "Well, I was but father decided to call me about something" he told her as he pulled out his hands from his pockets.

"Is that so? What is it about?" she asked.

"It's about us…"

A pair of emerald eyes blinked at the unexpected answer and couldn't help but frowned as she looked up at the younger man in deep confused, "What about it?" she wondered, watching him swallowed his pooling saliva as he raised his head up to meet her, "He wants me to propose to you"

"What?..." a soft gasp of shock escaped from her lips as she looked at him as if he was crazy, "But Why?"

"…He wants you into the family"

Rosalyn parted lips slowly closed at the reason as she looked at him seriously, "Is that so…"

"Yes…"

Both of the fiancée/fiancé-to-be silenced within their thoughts, wondering whether they were making a good choice to accept the proposal and looked up into each other with their final decision, "Alright… I'll accept it" told the woman to her fiancé-to-be as she gave him a smile of understanding plastered across her lips. The weight that being placed onto his shoulder slowly disappeared as he sighed and began pulling out a small box from his pocket for her.

He opened it and took out his mother's engagement ring as he grabbed her hand gently with his, "I promise you, I'll try to be a good fiancé for you" he said, slipping the emerald jade ring slowly into her finger as he gazed her deeply into her emerald eyes, "I know you don't love me as I only love you like an older sister but no matter what happens I hope this engagement didn't change anything between us"

Her eyes softened warmly at the promise as she gave him a light squeeze on his hand, saying "I hope so too…" as she cupped his cheek gently into her hand and placed a small kiss upon his high cheek affectionately to seal their engagement. Watching from the windows, Giuseppe smiled at the newly engaged couple before shifted his attention to his older son who was standing silently within the distance below him with his hand fisted in jealousy and sadness as he slowly disappeared behind the trees on his lawn.

…

_**Present**_

Stefan moaned the throbbing pain within his head and slowly opened his blurry gaze from the darkness of his unconscious mind.

"S-Stefan?..."

He raised his heavy head up towards the source of the voice calling out for his name and saw her looking at him concernedly from the chair opposite of him, "Are you alright?" she questioned the man as she paused her struggling from the bind around her wrist to see him.

"Rose…"

Stefan hissed internally at the burning pain of vervain circling his body against the wooden chair and looked at his ex-fiancée worriedly, "You're alright?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine. What about you?"

"Ngh…V-Vervain…"

"So, the sleeping beauties have finally awake!"

Rosalyn gasped softly in surprised at the sudden voice coming behind them and turned around to see the youngest of the Original leaning casually against the doorframe of the abandoned warehouse, "Kol…"

The dark haired Mikaelson smirked at his name and winked as he walked slowly into the room, "Miss me, darling?"

"W-What do you want from us?"

The sound of his loud footsteps echoed inside the dark room as he made his way towards the couple with a sadist smirk appeared on his handsome face, "I don't want anything" he said, "I'm just having fun" and in an instant, a wooden stake punctured the young vampire abdomen.

"ARGH!"

"Stefan!"

Kol laughed maniacally at the sound of his pain and pushed the stake deeper into his stomach, "That's for trying to kill us" he spat, twisting it as he pulled it out before stabbed it once more repeatedly all over his body.

"Stop!" shouted Rosalyn, "Please stop it!" she begged as she fighting her way out from her bind at the brutal action and couldn't help but cried helplessly for the Original to stop his torture on him. As if he listened to her plead, Kol let the stake stuck a few inch away the vampire's heart and turned around as he shifted his attention to the begging human. He slowly walked his way to her and crouched down to her eye-level as he grabbed her chin to meet her eyes, "If I stop, what do you want to do about it?" he questioned the human as a dark sadistic smirk appeared across his lips, "I wonder what would the Salvatore's do if I drink your glorious blood"

Rosalyn freeze at the warm breath touched her neck and couldn't help but squeezed her eyes shut in fear, _'God, help me…'_ she prayed as she could feel the fangs punctured the skin of her neck. The smell of blood caught the pained Salvatore's attention as he raised him head up to see him drinking her blood, "N-No…" he rasped, struggling behind his bind as he glared at the vampire, "G-Get away from her!"

The dark haired Original ignored the pleading vampire as he swallowed pint after pint of her blood to satisfy his burning hunger, _'delicious…'_ he thought, hugging the body closer onto his chest as he moaned at the sweet of the crimson blood. The life within her eyes slowly dimmed as she gazed at the crying man sadly, "Stefan…" she breathed his name out as the lid of her eyes began to close into the darkness of her unconsciousness.

**Snap!**

Kol instantly raised his head away from his victim neck and turned around to see the young vampire broke the vervain binding him against the wooden chair with an animalistic growl escaped from the ex-ripper mouth as he launched himself out towards the Original. He snapped the Original's neck and instantly threw his body away from her. Stefan shifted his face back into his human ones and instantly kneed down in front of the dying woman concernedly, "Rose…" he whispered as he raised her head up gently to see her. He wiped the dirt on her cheek and caressed it softly as he could feel the warm of her body began to subside behind his fingers, _'She's dying'_ he thought, biting his wrist as he pushed his blood into her mouth, _'I don't know if my blood is enough to heal her'_

Pulling his wrist away, he pulled the stake out from his chest and carried the unconscious woman into a bridal-style as they made their escape. He groaned slightly in pain crawling all over him and weakly walked out from the room towards the main door of the old warehouse.

"Going somewhere?"

Stefan's eyes widen in surprised at the voice and raised his head up towards the speaker with fear appeared onto his bloody face.

…

_**Salvatore's Mansion – 1864**_

the sound of the clinking glass caught the crowd's attention as the residents of Mystic Falls turned away from their chattering to see the owner of the mansion standing on the grand stair in the middle of the ball, "Thank you for coming to our little gathering tonight. As you all know, the reason behind this ball is to celebrate the engagement of my youngest son, Stefan Salvatore with the daughter of the late Sir Alexander, Rosalyn Cartwright" smiled Giuseppe politely as he motioned for the couple to come forward to meet the audience, "Please welcome to the new engage couple…"

Rosalyn took Stefan's offered arm and took a step forwards to meet the crowd. They both curtsied (or in Stefan's case bowed) and smiled as they thanked the audience for coming to their engagement party. The residents gave the newly engage couple a round of applause and murmuring of congratulation for the engagement before returning back to their chattering as they enjoyed the soft waltz of the music filling the main hall.

"Why don't you two dance?" encouraged the older man as he nudged the couple closer towards the dance floor with a knowing look on his wrinkle old face. Stefan flushed at his father's suggestion and couldn't help but clear his throat out to ease the nervousness he felt as he shifted his green forest eyes to meet the beautiful maiden beside him, "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Don't mind if I do" Rosalyn smiled in replied to his invitation as they both walked onto the dance floor. She placed her right hand onto his broad shoulder and took his hand with hers and began gliding through the dancing crowd gracefully.

"You know… people are watching us" whispered the dirty blonde haired young man as he twirled the older woman within his arms while glancing around the crowd to see their reaction.

"Let them be… they just jealous to see me dancing with a handsome young man such as yourself"

Stefan chuckled at the compliment and squeezed her hand fondly as they danced their way among the crowding dancers inside the hall. The soft beautiful waltz began to slow down slightly, signalling the end of the dance as he twirled her one last time before pulling her closer onto his chest. They stopped directly close in front of each other and couldn't but gaze deeply into their eyes with her warm breath touched his parted lips as a shiver of excitement crawling down his spine at the warm bright emerald of her eyes, "Rose…" he breathed, unconsciously leaning down closer to her as he looked down onto her rosy lips in deep temptation.

Rosalyn kept her silenced as she raised her hand to cup his high cheek, "It's alright…" she whispered, "I don't mind…"

He swallowed his nervousness down into his throat and creep closer and closer to her as he planted a soft gentle kiss onto her lips. She closed her eyes at the sensation and couldn't help but kissed him back as his long muscled arms wrapped her tightly against his larger frame.

"So I guess you two make its official now?"

A sudden voice caught the couple attention as they both pulled away to see a dark haired man standing behind them with his military uniform, "Damon…" greeted the younger brother as he looked at his brother guiltily, "I-"

"Safe it, Stef. I don't want to know…"

"What are you doing here, Damon?" she asked, trying to ease the heavy atmosphere down as she looked at him questionably, "I thought you went back to camp"

"I was but I told the General that I wanted to quit the military"

"But why?"

Damon silenced, staring deeply into her eyes as he opened his mouth to answer her, "I think I have more important battle to fight than the Civil War" he said as he raised his icy blue eyes to his brother's green ones, "and I intend to win it"

…

_**Review?**_

…


	14. Betrayal of Heart

…

_**Salvatore's Diaries:**_

_**Reincarnation**_

…

"Rose had always been my favourite. It's signified eternal beauty, love and passion. Even though it'll wilt in time but its beauty still live forever. Just like her…"

…

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Diaries

…

_**Chapter 14:**_

_**Betrayal of Heart**_

...

_**Present**_

"Klaus…"

The owner of the name smirked at the fear emitted from the young vampire's tone and watched him tightened his hold around the unconscious human in his arms as he took a step back away from him cautiously.

"Stefan…" greeted the Original hybrid to his old companion during the werewolves hunt, "It's good to see you again"

Stefan silenced in respond at the greeting as the sound of soft footstep entered his ear from behind. Kol walked out from the room and rubbed his healed neck in anger as he raised his burning dark gaze to the lowly vampire, "You…" he growled before turning his attention to his older brother in surprised to see him inside the abandoned warehouse, "Niklaus, I wasn't expecting you"

"Kol… why is she unconscious?"

The young Original glanced sideway to the said woman and raised his head up at his brother with a fake innocent look upon his face, "I don't know what are you talking about" he smirked, licking his lips tauntingly to the hybrid as he could still taste the sweetness of her blood inside his mouth, "I was taking a small sip that's all"

Klaus glared angrily at his younger brother and couldn't help but growl as he flashed before him with his hand clenching around his throat, "You drink her blood"

Kol gritted his teeth in pain at the hand circling around his newly healed neck and smirked sadistically as he rasped through the tightness of his grip, "a-and I love every drop of it…"

Seeing the two vampires too preoccupied with themselves, Stefan took this chance to escape and turned away to the opened entrance but was instantly stopped by a pair of Klaus's hybrid standing in front of him to block his escape. Klaus let his brother go and turned around at the ex-ripper with a stoic façade on his face, "Stefan…" he said his name seriously as he walked towards him, "Give me Rosalyn"

The youngest between the Salvatore's brother took a step back away from the approaching Original hybrid and shook his head in disagreed, "No" he answered, "I won't give her to you"

Klaus stopped ten feet away from the tense immortal and smirked darkly with burning anger swimming within the light blue orbs of his eyes as he crossed his arms against his broad chest, "Is that so?" he amused, glancing sideway to his faithful hybrids with an expectedly look flashed within his eyes to them and in a blink of an eye, three more hybrids appeared behind him as they all circling the tense vampire threateningly.

The muscles inside his body instantly coil at the hybrids circling around him as he tightened his hold around his ex-fiancée.

"Kill him"

With that order from their master, the hybrids began to attack. Stefan turned his body around and shield the red haired woman as he dodged their attack as much as possible but was instantly cornered by them into the wall. He panted heavily in pain as he hold the unconscious human tightly onto his chest, _'Shit!'_ he cursed as he glanced around them thoughtfully for escape, _'I'm cornered'_

He looked down to his precious cargo in his arms and bit inside of his cheek with pure determination inside his forest green eyes. He gently leaned her onto the wall behind him and took a step forwards towards the waited hybrids with his eyes glaring in feral as he face started to shift into his vampire's one.

As if were cue, Stefan began his attack to the hybrids. With every attack exchanged between them, his ripper persona began to resurface as he killed all Klaus's minions in cold blood before glancing around to find the missing master and his brother.

"…Stefan"

The soft voice of her entered in his subconscious mind as he turned around to see her looking at him sadly. His deep crimson eyes slowly turned into his usual green as his humanity began to take over his body, "Rosalyn…" he whispered her name before looking down into the bloody ground in shame. Every inch of his body was splattered with blood of his enemies, making him looked like a real killer he pretend not to be…

A monster.

Ignoring the blood splattered all over him, she raised her arms up for him and smiled, "Come here" she said, waiting for him to get closer as she slowly wrapped her arms around the shame vampire in comfort. Stefan stiffed at the hug before slowly relax as he returned it with his, tightly, "I'm sorry" he apologised, chocking by his sudden sobs as he tucked his head on the crook of her neck, "I'm sorry I getting you involve with this"

"It's alright, Stefan… it's not your fault"

"But-"

Rosalyn hushed the crying young man softly with her whispering words and rubbed his back soothingly, "It's alright. Things happens, Stefan. We can't do anything about it than move on from it" she told him wisely as she placed a small kiss onto his forehead and pulled away to see his bloody face.

Stefan shifted his gaze away from her bright emerald eyes in shame but was stopped by her hand that was cupping his cheek and turned him back to her, "Thank you…" she smiled, leaning closer to his face as she kissed his lips gently in gratitude. He closed his eyes at the familiar sensation of her kiss and kissed her back as he grabbed her hand on his cheek and couldn't help but gave her a squeeze as they both pulled away.

"Come on, let's go home"

He took her into his arms and instantly made their way back to the Salvatore's boarding house.

…

_**Founder's Ball – 1864**_

A pair of light green eyes followed the chattering couple longingly as he twirled his dance partner before pulling her back once again into his arms. Katherine frowned at the lack of attention from her Salvatore and shifted her deep brown eyes at the direction as she saw Damon laughing with the fiancée of the said man.

"What's wrong?" she asked, turning her gaze back to him knowingly as she watched him avoiding her eyes.

"Nothing…"

Katherine stopped their dance suddenly in the man's surprise and began leading him along towards the source of his longing, "Damon… Rosalyn…" she greeted the couple sweetly as she hugged Stefan's tense arms, "How are you two doing?"

"Good" smiled the red haired warmly in greeting as she took a small sip of her wine, "I see you both dancing. You two look great"

"Why thank you"

Suddenly a waiter tripped over something unexpectedly and causes the wine he brought on top of the silver tray to splatter over her red dress. Rosalyn gasped in surprised at the wetness on her dress and cursed softly under her breath as she gave her glass to the shock Damon.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry miss" panicked the young man as he wiped the stain with the sleeve of his white uniform dress.

"O-Oh no. It's alright" she waved him off, "Do you know where the restroom is?"

"A-Ah yes. Please follow me"

The woman excused herself and followed the waiter to clean the stain on her dress. Katherine hid her smirk behind her hand and looked up deeply at the younger Salvatore's eyes, saying "You will forget your feeling to Rosalyn" she compelled "You're in love with me"

The clear green eyes slowly dull in daze as he repeated the words softly before she turned to the older ones and did it to him. That night, Katherine compelled the two Salvatores into loving her but unknown to her, the feeling they kept for red haired woman was stronger than her compulsion and they still fall for her. Over and over again.

…

_**Salvatore's Boarding House – Present**_

"I love you, Damon"

Damon sighed in deep frustration and ran his hand through the ebony of his hair with an annoyed look appeared on his handsome face, "I told you for thousands of time, Elena. I don't love you-"

"-don't or wouldn't"

"Elena…"

"Stop!" cut the brunette, "Don't you dare say it just a silly crush what so ever. I know my feeling towards you is real!"

Damon shook his head in denial as he looked down onto his glass of bourdon in his hands, "I don't love you, Elena" he whispered, "I love Rosalyn"

Elena tsked in annoyance at his denial and stalked her way to him. Damon raised his head in confused and was instantly pulled into a kiss by the teen girl. The front door of the living room opened caught their attention as he pulled away heavily from her deep kiss and turned around to see his younger brother standing on the doorframe with his eyes widened in disbelieve to see them.

"Stefan…" murmured Elena as she flushed embarrassedly at being caught by her ex-boyfriend and slowly pulled away from the frozen vampire, "Y-You're home…"

Damon snapped away from his shock and stuttered, "S-Stefan… I-It's not what it's look like"

Stefan bit inside of his cheek in anger and shook his head as he ignored his brother's explanation, "I can't believe you did that" he said to his brother as he ran his hand tiredly through his bloody locks.

"I-"

The light brunette man took a step to the side and revealed a shock and betrayed woman standing behind him near the door. The older vampire blinked at the action and couldn't help but gasped in horror at his lover appearance, "R-Rosalyn…" he breathed out her name as he took a step front to her, "I can explain…"

Her beautiful bright emerald eyes darkened slightly in sadness and pain as she shook her head to stop him, "That's enough, Damon…"

"But-"

Ignoring him, she glared at the Petrova doppelganger shifting nervously beside him and walked towards the young woman as she slapped her. The sound of the skin meeting her cheek echoed loudly inside the room as the stinging pain caught the brunette by surprised and couldn't help but looked up at the older woman in disbelieve.

Rosalyn pointed her forefinger at the girl and poked her harshly by her chest, "You. You just like you ancestor" she growled, "Playing with the Salvatore as if they were a toy like a spoilt brat" spat the red haired angrily as she glared darkly to the fear brunette, "Stop playing with both of them, Elena! You don't ever deserve to be loved by them"

She stepped away from her and turned her anger to her betray lover, "And you" she said to him, "I'm disappointed with you!"

He winced.

"I thought you said you don't love her anymore. I thought you said you love me but here I am finding out you kissing with her while I was kidnapped by a crazy blood-drink and have to watch Stefan being brutally torture"

"I-"

She raised her hand to stop him and crossed her arms tightly against her chest as she shifted her attention away from him to the floor underneath her, "I can't believe you did this to me" she whispered sadly as she kept her gaze away from him, "I trusted you…"

"I'm sorry…"

The burning anger inside her chest slowly disappeared and couldn't help but sighed heavily in exhaustion as she turned away from him, saying "I think we should break up"

Hearing the words spoken by his lover, Damon raised his head up to her and instantly grabbed her wrist to stop her, "No…" he said, "Don't-"

"I'm sorry…"

He shook his head in denial at the decision and took a step forwards to her, saying "I love you…" as he begged her to rethink of her decision with his icy blue eyes shifting to his brother for in seek of help. Stefan silenced at the begging blue eyes of his older brother and turned away from the couple as he fisted his hand in guilt.

Rosalyn turned back at the ebony haired vampire and gently tugged her wrist away from his hand, "Don't say it if you didn't meant it"

"Rose-"

She turned away from the begging vampire and walked out from their house into her car. She started the engine of her black Camaro and quickly drove away from the boarding house to hers, leaving behind the Salvatore brothers to their matter with tears fallen down from her eyes onto her laps. The song on the radio accompanied her as she drove off into the street to her little sanctuary…

…

_**Same bed but it feels just a little bigger now**_

Hearing the lyric of her favourite song, Boyce Avenue feat with Fifth Harmony-When I was your man cover, she turned the volume up and couldn't help but wiped her streaming tears away from her flush cheek as she listened to it…

_**Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same**_

_**When our friends talked about you, all it does is just tears me down**_

'_**cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name**_

….

_**It all just sound like ohhhh…**_

_**Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize**_

_**That you should have bought me flower**_

_**And held my hand**_

_**Should have gave you all my hours**_

_**When I had the chance**_

_**Take me to every party**_

'_**cause all I wanted to do was dance**_

_**Now my baby dancing**_

_**But she's dancing with another man**_

…

She pulled over in front of her dark house and began leaning her head heavily against the wheel of her car as her shoulder slumped in deep depression and sadness for the event happen inside the boarding house. The memory of them kissing repeated played inside her mind as she closed her eyes tiredly at the remembrance and let the song singing her pain away.

Back at the Salvatore's boarding house, the youngest of the brother sighed deeply in defeat at the heavy silence surrounds them as he looked down at his brother sadly, "I guess history do repeat itself…" he murmured, turning away from the silence man as he walked away into his room. Damon silenced at the words as he hung his head down in deep shame, leaning heavily onto his seat with his alcohol within his shaky hand.

"Damon…"

Elena who was standing awkwardly beside him reached out to comfort him but was brushed away harshly by the older man as he glared at the doppelganger, "Get out!" he growled, clenching his hand around the glass tightly in anger.

"D-Damon…"

"I SAID, GET OUT!"

Elena flinched at the harshness within his tone and slowly walked away in defeat towards the front door of the house, leaving him behind as he threw his glass onto the wall in pure anger.

"FUCK IT!"

He screamed, trashing the living room in hope of easing his burning anger for the kiss as he bit the inside of his cheek and clenched his hand tightly into a firm fist, "Stupid!" he cursed to himself and couldn't help but punched the wall of the living room before running his bruised hand through the ebony of his hair in deep frustration. He raised his head up towards the front down and narrowed his icy blue eyes as he ran out from his gloomy house to find a quick snack to occupy his thought as well as his aching thirst.

…

_**Salvatore's Mansion – 1864**_

"I think my legs started to cramp"

A faint snort managed to escape from the maiden's mouth as she turned her bright emerald eyes to the man standing beside her in mocking annoyance, "Shut up, Stefan" she whispered, keeping her posture as still as possible as she waited from the painter to finish his masterpiece. The young man frowned at the words and started to twitch around to ease his stiff muscles on his cramp legs as he glared at the oblivious painter, "I wonder how long it takes to finish a painting" he mumbled to his fiancée as he shifted his forest green eyes down to the seated woman beside him.

"Probably for a couple of minutes, Stef. Be patient"

"Easy for you to say, you're the one who get to sit"

Rosalyn shrugged at the whining coming from him and continued to look forward to the painter to maintain her pose, "I still thinking that taking picture is more easier than painting one" she murmured.

"I couldn't help but agreed"

Placing down his utensil, the painter smiled in pure satisfaction as he stood up from his stool and turned the canvas around for them to see the result of posing for hours for the picture. It was a painting of them. A gift from Giuseppe for the wedding as she gasped softly in surprised at its beauty, "It's beautiful…" commented the red haired woman as she stood up from her chair to take a closer look.

There she was in the picture, sitting elegantly with the flowing midnight blue dresses bought by the father of both brother to his soon-to-daughter-in-law beside Stefan who looked handsome in his dark blue three-pieces suits. His left arm circled fondly around her shoulder as he leaned closer beside her with firm and strong façade on his face. In the picture, he looked like a real man, standing tall and proud as if he was unshakable by anything throw at him as he faced the viewer.

"Thank you Ms Cartwright"

Stefan silenced as he looked down at the painting thoughtfully before shifting his attention to the woman standing beside him.

…

_**Rosalyn's House - Present**_

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Rosalyn switch on her lamp on her nightstand and turned to the window of her room to see a familiar face smiling sadly behind the thick glass, "Can I come in?" asked the man loudly for her to hear him as he watched her got up from her bed to the said window.

"Stefan… Why are you here?" questioned the red haired woman in returned as she let him inside her room.

"I want to make sure you safe"

Her emerald eyes softened warmed at his consideration and sighed as she walked back to her large bed, "Well, as you can see I'm perfect safe in my house" she smiled and couldn't help but patted the mattress beside her for him, "Come lay with me"

Stefan stood for a moment of hesitation and eventually took a place next to her on the bed. She leaned on her side and waited patiently for the Salvatore to get under the cover as she meet his forest green eyes, "Do you think he mean it?" she asked, pulling blanket closely to her chest to hide her uncertainness for the answer as she watched him looked up at the question and leaned closer to provide warmth for her human body as he took her shaky hand with his firm ones, "I'm sure he loves you" he answered and gave him a reassure squeeze as he let her tucked his hand underneath her rosy cheek.

"I wish it was true"

He raised his other hand to her cheek and caressed it gently with a sad smile occurred across his lips, "Go to sleep, Rose" he whispered, "Let the dream take you away from the pain and sadness of reality"

Smiling, she closed her eyes and squeezed his hand thankfully with a warm smile adorned on her lips, "I love you, Stefan…" she murmured, slowly slipping away into the darkness of her mind as she could feel his lips kissing her forehead fondly and leaned his forehead against his past fiancé with a sad yet content smile on his face, "I love you too…"

'_More than I should have…'_

…

_**Mikaelson's Mansion**_

Elijah scanned through the shelves filled ancient scrolls he managed to collect over the years of travelling and stopped at a certain patch written with an old cursive letters. He took it into his hand and slowly unfold it as he read the contain within the scroll. His dark brown eyes widened at the words written within it and turned to the entrance of the library to see his brother leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Looking for something…. brother?"

…

_**Review?**_

…

**A/N:** First of all, I want to thank you for all the reviews I receive from the last chapter. I know many of you wrote about _**'the awkwardness of Stefan loving Rosalyn like a sister'**_ and here I tell you why.

To me, I think why Stefan told her he loves her like a sister is that he _wants_ to love her like a sister. I mean, he know Damon loves her and he know that she loves him back but deep inside his heart, he wants her to love him as well. He know it's wrong. He know he shouldn't feel it that way. He loves his brother and he don't want to hurt his feeling but as the time goes by the love he held for her grown and he started to denial it and claimed that he only love her like a sister. He kept saying it in hope of conversing himself but none matter how much he kept saying it, he knows he loves her more than he should have.

There you go, a long explanation to why Stefan kept mentioned he loves her like a sister. I hope this clears up the awkwardness. Please keep reviewing. I was hoping it would reach 100 reviews (crossing my finger). Well, stay tuned for more chapters. Until then.


	15. New Chapter of Life

…

_**Salvatore's Diaries:**_

_**Reincarnation**_

…

"Rose had always been my favourite. It's signified eternal beauty, love and passion. Even though it'll wilt in time but its beauty still live forever. Just like her…"

…

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Diaries

…

_**Chapter 15:**_

_**New Chapter of Life**_

...

Klaus eyed his brother near the shelves of the ancient scrolls and slowly pulled away from the doorframe to meet him, "What are you doing here, Elijah?" questioned the hybrid Original to older vampire as he took a step forward into the said room with his light blue eyes shifting knowingly to the open patch within his hand, "I guess you finally find out about her didn't you?"

Elijah folded the patch back and placed it into its original place onto the shelves behind him, "She's not the one who drink the phoenix's tear…" he murmured, staring at the collected dust on the smooth surface of the shelves before turning his firm dark brown gaze into his blue ones, "She's the phoenix"

Klaus smirked at the answer coming out from his half-brother's mouth and clapped his hand mockingly to him as he laughed, "Well done, brother" he praised, "You're finally figured it out"

"What do you want from her, Nik?"

The dark blonde haired man shrugged as he placed both of his hands onto the head of the couch before him and couldn't help but leaned closer to his brother's face with a smug smirk adorned on his lips, "What I want from her is none of your concern…"

Elijah narrowed his eyes warningly at the smug hybrid and watched him circled the couch to take seat in front of his standing form, "I'm warning you, Nik. Don't do anything foolish or you'll get yourself kill" said the older man to his brother as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Ah… but you're forget that I can't be killed, Elijah"

"But that doesn't mean no one would try to, Nik"

Klaus rolled his eyes at the words and placed his left elbow on top the couch's arm and leaned his cheek against his fisted left hand, saying "Ease yourself, brother. I just want her tears that's all"

"And what for?" asked Elijah curiously at the use of the Phoenix's tear as he kept his gaze to his half-brother. Klaus stared emotionless at the question and smirked as he leaned back heavily into the couch behind him, "That's for me to know and for me to keep it"

…

_**Mystic Grill**_

"Damon… fancy seeing you here"

The Mystic Fall's History teacher took a seat next to the drunken dark ebony haired vampire near the bar and couldn't help but frowned in confusion and slightly concern at the silence her receive from the usual snarky man beside him.

"Damon…?"

As if he was deaf to the world, the Salvatore took another shot of his alcohol within his hand and placed the empty glass back onto the wooden counter as he began pouring the bourdon for more into his glass.

"Are you alright?..."

Damon shrugged indifferently in returned for his question as he swallowed the alcohol down his throat and sighed at the burning sensation travelling down his chest.

"Wanna talk about it?"

The vampire placed his empty glass back onto the wooden counter before him and tightened his grip on it as he stared emotionless into the nothingness in front of him, "I love her…" he whispered, "I love Rose…"

"…Damon?"

"She's nothing compare to her. She's my life… my soul… my humanity…"

"Who?..."

"Rosalyn…"

Alaric narrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the name and placed a consoling hand onto his slump shoulder, "What happen, Damon…" he asked, squeezing the shoulder slightly in comfort as he watched him hung his head down onto the counter and run his hand through his dark locks in frustration, "Stupid!" he cursed, "I'm so Stupid!" gripping the soft ebony locks of his hair tightly into his fists as he turned his sorrow gaze to his friend beside him and whispered, "Why can't I be happy Alaric? Why must she ruin it all?"

"Hey… it's alright, Damon. Everything will be alright"

"No! Everything will never be alright! I'm cursed!" he growled, letting his fisted hands go of his messy hairs and tilted his head back to suppress the hot sensation of tears pooling behind the lid of his icy blue eyes, "It always like this. I will always be the bad guy. No matter how much tight I held to the happiness I had… whether it was in the past or present, it will always manage to escaped from my grasp"

The brunette haired history teacher's gaze slowly softened at the vulnerability coming out from his immortal friend and took the bottle of his bourdon on the counter before them, "Then, fight it" he said, pouring the liquid down into his glass as well as the vampire's and slowly raised it to his lips, "Show her how much she means to you. Tell her how much you love her and if the history do decided to repeat itself… Then accept that maybe your brother and you are meant to fall in love with her. You just have to learn and accept it just to be happy, Damon. Think about it"

The words spoken by his friend slowly sink down into his mind as he looked at the glass of alcohol poured by the man beside him.

…

_**Rosalyn's House**_

The next morning, Damon stood stiffly in front of her door and hesitantly raised his hand to push the doorbell of the said house. The chiming sound of the doorbell echoed inside the house as he waited, playing with the zipper of his leather jacket for a moment of anxiousness before raising his attention away from the ground beneath him to see the person opening the door.

"Stefan…"

The younger Salvatore's brother blinked unexpectedly at the arrival of his older brother and opened the door wider to meet him, "Damon... what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask the same with you" said Damon as he narrowed his icy blue eyes suspiciously at his presence within his lover (or was it ex-lover?)'s house.

"I…"

"Stefan? Who is it?" cut the familiar voice in between them as they shifted their heated attention to the woman standing within the hallway, "Damon…" she greeted the ebony haired man, "I wasn't expecting you…"

"Rose…"

Rosalyn shook her head to silence him and placed her hand onto Stefan's arm, "Come on, let's discuss it inside" she said to the both of them as they all walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. She left the two men inside the kitchen and went upstairs to clean herself up. Stefan went back to his station in front of the stove and flipped the pancake before placing it down onto the plate, "So…" he trailed off, "Do you want anything Damon?" he asked his brother politely to cut the awkwardness between them.

The said man snickered silently at the question and leaned his cheek onto his fisted left hand after he took a sit near the dining table, saying "How about an explanation?"

A pair of forest green eyes rolled at the tone and turned around to set the plate down onto the table, "I think I don't even own you one" he dared him as he turned to face him with coldness within his eyes, "Besides it was you who betray her"

Damon's jaw instantly tightened at the reminder as he narrowed his gaze dangerously at his younger brother, "Don't you dare bringing that up Stefan" growled the older man warningly as he struggled to keep his burning anger under control, "It was Elena who kiss me…"

"Yes, but you kiss her back"

"No! I-"

The intense conversation between them instantly stopped as they listened to the sound of upcoming footstep entering the kitchen. The older Salvatore bit his tongue at the unfinished words he been itching to say to his baby brother and shifted his attention away to the figure walking towards them.

"So…" Rosalyn smiled, obvious to the tense atmosphere surrounding the brothers which she purposely ignored as she walked toward the waited breakfast on the table, "May I know what are you doing here, Damon?" she asked to the stiff ebony haired man as she took her seat. Stefan took a jug of orange juice on the counter beside him and slowly poured the drink down into her empty glass.

"I come to see you…"

Rosalyn thanked the light brunette man for the drink and raised it to her lips, "What is it about?"

"I-It's about last night"

"…And what about it?" asked the owner of the house emotionless with a hint of coldness within her words as she took a bite of her pancake. He swallowed his nervousness down and raised his head to her, saying "I'm sorry" as he gazed sadly to the red haired woman sitting in front of him, "I'm sorry for everything happened last night. It was never my intention to hurt you…"

Raising his hand, he grabbed her left unoccupied hand and couldn't help but gave her a gentle squeeze of forgiveness as he watched her stopped eating her pancake to give him her full attention, "I know you're hurt" he began, "And I know you feel betray but please… please Rose, don't break up with me" he pleaded, "I love you… I really do…"

"…"

He cupped both of his hands around hers and raised it onto his lips as he kissed it pleadingly, "I love you… with all my heart and soul… And if you…" he trailed off, chocking the lump inside his throat as he hung his head down onto the table, "And if you leave me… I-I'll die"

The emotionless façade of hers slowly crack at the vulnerability within his tone as she turned fully to face him, "Damon…" she murmured his name, "You know what I said last night-"

"I know!" he cut, "And I think about it all night. I love you, Rosalyn. Not Elena. Not Katherine. Only you. J-Just…Please just give me a chance. Just one more chance to set it right..."

"I-"

"Don't give up on us… please…"

…_don't give up on me…_

She silenced thoughtfully in deep thought before a deep sigh in defeat escaped from her lips as she slowly placed her forks down to face him, "I don't know…" she whispered, "Maybe… Maybe we should start over…"

…_starting a new chapter in life…_

He parted his lips to reason with her but was instantly shut by a large piece of pancake being pushed into his opened mouth. Rosalyn deadpanned at him and pushed her chair back as she walked out from the kitchen to avoid their gaze, "You two…" she motioned to the men, "-are coming with me. Let's go out"

Stefan who had been silenced during the conversation slowly snapped away from his deep thought as he looked up at her with a confused frown adorned on his face at the sudden suggestion, "Where to?" he asked.

"Somewhere… anywhere…"

Damon forcedly swallowed the pancake down his throat and couldn't help but coughed as he glared, "Are you trying to kill me?" he asked, feeling a twinge of hurt and sadness at the unspoken response which he quickly hid it behind his usual façade as he stood up from his chair to follow her.

Rosalyn shrugged innocently at the spoken question and slowly disappeared down into the hallway of her house, saying "Maybe… Now, shut your mouth and follow me boys. We're going to have a good time this morning!" she told the men as she hummed her favourite songs softly with a fond smile adorned on her lips.

Both of the brothers looked at each other curiously and shrugged as they followed the humming woman out of her house. She opened the front door of her house and motioned for the men out as she closed the door behind them, "We're going to take me car" she said as she locked her door and went to the garage to take her Black Camaro.

Damon followed behind her and smirked as he shouted, "Shot gun!" and instantly run to the passenger door using his vampire's speed to sit next to her. Stefan who walked behind the enthusiasm older man rolled his forest green eyes fondly at the dark haired man's antic and took the back seat into her Camaro to start their day together.

…

_**Mystic Fall – 1864**_

"It's hot today…"

Stefan hit the wooden ball through the wickets on the ground and looked up at the woman standing beside him, "I guess it is" agreed the light brunette haired man to his fiancée as he took a step underneath her umbrella to hide himself from the glaring ray of the summer's sun. Rosalyn took out her handkerchief from her dress and wiped the streaming sweat on the side of his face fondly, "You're doing great with the croquet" she praised him softly.

"Thank you…"

Damon huffed in slightly jealousy at the interaction between the engaged couple and instantly took his position with the head of his mallet behind the wooden ball, "Well…." He trailed off, "It is Summer…"

A pair of emerald eyes rolled at the sarcastic response coming from the older brother and watched as he hit the ball further through the wicket, "I know. I just feeling like stating the obvious for you" she shrugged as she took her mallet for her turn.

"Hmm…I can see that, thank you very much."

The sound of the upcoming footstep caught the trio attention between their game and turned around to see the new ward underneath Giuseppe's care, Katherine Pierce walking towards the group, "Oh..." she gasped in fake surprised, "I've been looking everywhere for you two" as she gave the men with her beautiful smile which leave the Salvatore breathless at the rosy lips. Rosalyn turned her gaze away from the daze brothers to the new comer and politely greet the maiden, "Ah, Ms Pierce. Nice to see you again" she curtsied.

"Hmm… likewise Ms Cartwright"

Stefan shook his head to dismiss the cloudy daze from his mind and smiled as he invited the brunette woman to their little game of croquet, "Would you like to join us, Katherine?" he asked.

Katherine smirked in accept at the offer and took Rosalyn's mallet rudely from her hand to hit the wooden ball in front of younger man, "Excuse me" she said to her and purposely shoved the other woman away from the brothers so that they both gave her their full attention instead of the red haired woman.

Rosalyn was pushed back from the action and couldn't help but frowned as she watched her playing croquet with brothers, leaving her behind with nothing but an umbrella in her other hand. The frown on her face slowly dimmed into sadness as she silently watched the group continued playing without looking back at her.

…

_**Mystic Fall's Bowling Center - Present**_

Two pairs of eyebrows raised unexpectedly at the place as they watched the female within their group rent three pair of bowling shoes near the counter of the Mystic Fall's Bowling Alley. She turned around after paying for the shoes at the dumbfound brothers behind her and smirked as she give it to them, saying "Come on. Let's play bowling"

Stefan thanked the red haired maiden and slowly took the offered shoes without much fuss while Damon beside him seemed to look at the shoes as if it would bite his head off, "Why?" asked the older men as he took the dirty rent shoes much for his dismay.

"So, we could spend a day together…"

'…_without any disturb by a certain brunette…'_ thought the woman secretly as she stood up from the stool with her rent shoes on ready to bowling. Damon grunted in respond and slowly wore the shoes just to please the red haired woman as they made their way into the bowling centre to pick a unoccupied alley for their little game. Rosalyn beamed in excitement and clapped her hand anxiously as she turned to the men with a huge smile upon her face, "So…" she trailed off, "Who goes first?"

"Why don't you?"chuckled Stefan at the excited red haired woman beside him as he went to key-in their names on the score board above them for the game. Damon nodded in agreed at the suggestion from his younger brother and crossed his arms against his broad chest with a warm encourage smile, "That's right. Ladies First" he motioned for her to have the first turn.

"Alright…"

Taking the midnight blue bowling ball on the rack beside her, she took her position at the head of the alley and raised her ball before her with a hopeful smile on her lips, saying, "Here's goes nothing"

She rolled the ball through the wooden floor and watched in anticipation as it hit all the pins at the end of the alley, "YES!" she cheered. Her light emerald eyes instantly brightened at the result of her throw and couldn't help but jumping up and down in excitement before looking back at the men to meet their beaming face, "I get a strike" she told the men as they all high-five for the perfect score.

Stefan smiled and nodded towards her in congrats as he took his turn with his red bowling ball, "Alright!" he exclaimed, "My turn…"

With that, both of the brothers as well as their best friend spent their morning together within the bowling centre before the growling call of their empty stomach alert the trio attention to their hunger and went to the Mystic Grill for some food.

…

_**Mystic Fall's Town Square – Founder's Carnival**_

"_I'm sorry. The number you had dialled is out of service. Please try again later"_

Elena huffed for the nth time this day and cancelled her call on the Salvatore's brothers before turning around to meet her friends, "They've turned off their phones" mumbled the brunette doppelganger to the other girl sulkily as she crossed her arms firmly against her chest in disappointment. Caroline rolled her light blue eyes at the girl and shrugged as she throw the ball casually into the bowl, "Maybe they're busy with something…" she told Elena before smiling at the prize she won from the game. A small wolf plushies.

The brunette glared irritatingly at blonde vampire lack of concern and pouted, murmuring "What's more important than spending time with me?"

'_Geez, I don't know maybe like living or something'_ thought the Forbes sarcastically as she looked up into the distance to see the said brothers of the Petrova's doppelganger whining standing a few feet away from them down the booth.

"Hey! Isn't that Stefan and Damon?"

Elena blinked away from her sulkily thought and shifted her brown doe gaze to her direction.

"Damon...Stefan..."

Both the owner of the name turned around at the Gilbert's voice and was genuinely surprised to see the brunette along with her vampire companion standing behind them, "Elena…" greeted Damon stiffly to his brother's ex-girlfriend as his icy blue eyes shifted to other direction anxiously, "What you're doing here?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes at the older Salvatore and crossed her arms against her chest, fuming "Where have you been? I've been trying to call you! Both of you!" she said as she glanced suspiciously between the two brother standing in front of her.

"Sorry, our phones ran out of batteries"

The doppelganger frowned at the answer she received from the older vampire and turned her attention to her ex with deep compassion within her face, "Stefan…" she murmured his name softly in guilt as she looked up to meet his cold green eyes, "How are you doing?"

"Fine…"

"O-Oh…"

"Stef? Day?"

The brunette girl turned at the voice calling out the men's name and couldn't help but frown at the red haired woman walking towards the group. Rosalyn shifted her gaze at the Petrova doppelganger and narrowed her eyes in displeasure at the girl's presence, "Elena…"

"Rosalyn…"

Sensing the tense, awkward atmosphere between them, Caroline cleared her throat out to get their attention and quickly grabbed her friend wrist as she began to pull her away from the stiff trio, "E-Erm… Elena, I think I heard Bonnie looking for us. We should go"

"But-"

Caroline ignored the reason from brunette's mouth and dragged her away to find the said witch just to escape from the awkward between them. The red haired woman watched the two young teenagers girl disappeared into the crowd and turned to the Salvatore with a hint of suspicious within her emerald eyes, "What does she want?"

"Nothing, love… she's just asking why we both didn't answer her call" answered Damon to the question as he pulled out his off phone from his pocket to open it just to avoid her burning gaze. Stefan tense posture slowly started to relax as he sighed, "Come on. I think we should go home"

Deciding to let it go for Stefan's sake, she nodded and grabbed both of the men's hand into hers as they walked towards her car. She drove them to the boarding house and opened the door of her cars as she followed the brothers to their doorstep.

"I have fun today" Stefan smiled.

"I'm glad…"

Rosalyn raised both of her arms to the brother and slowly circled it around their neck as she pulled them into a big hug, "I love you…" she whispered, "Both of you…"

The Salvatore's brother silenced at the words and finally hugged her in returned as they savoured the warmness as well as her roses scent deeply into their mind.

"We love you too, Rose…"

"Always and Forever…"

She pulled away from them and kissed them both on their lips before walking away into her waited car. The brothers stood there by their doorstep and watched as the black Camaro SS slowly drove away down the road towards town before meeting each other gaze awkwardly.

"Damon…"

"I'm sorry" cut the older brother to his baby brother as he looked up to him with guilt swimming within his icy blue eyes, "I'm sorry for what's happen last night. I don't love her, Stefan"

"I know… I'm sorry I accused you"

Damon shook his head in denial at the apology and couldn't help but laughed bitterly at the irony of them fallen for the same girl once more, over and over again, "We're stupid… ain't we?" he murmured, running his hand through his ebony dark hairs as he looked up to the direction of her disappeared car sadly. Stefan followed his brother's gaze and nodded slightly in defeat as he sighed, "I guess we are"

Within the distance from the Salvatore's boarding house, a black Camaro drove through the street towards town when suddenly a figure ran in front of the moving car, causing the driver to lose her control and hit the side of the road onto the tree.

…

_**Review?**_

…

**A/N:** WOW! 113 reviews! I can't believe it! OMG! I'm SO grateful for your support and continuous reviews for the story. Damn, I'm so happy I don't know what else I could say for you guys beside Thank you! You guys are da best! GBU! So… since I've been missing for a while I was wonder if it's okay to made the couple threesome. I mean I really like for her to be with them both. Am I greedy? *sigh* Anyway, give me your view whether the story such be threesome or not. I think Dalynfan is a good name isn't it? Until then.


	16. Trap within Fangs and Claws

…

_**Salvatore's Diaries:**_

_**Reincarnation**_

…

"Rose had always been my favourite. It's signified eternal beauty, love and passion. Even though it'll wilt in time but its beauty still live forever. Just like her…"

…

_**Disclaimer:**_

I don't own Vampire Diaries

…

_**Epilogue:**_

_**Trap within Fangs and Claws**_

...

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Stefan looked up from his book at the sound of his older brother's phone ringing and silently watched as he pulled out his I-phone to see the caller. Damon frowned slightly in wondered at Alaric's number appeared on the screen of his phone and swiped the answer button to answer it, "Hey, What's up?" he greeted the ex-vampire hunter/history teacher.

"_Damon? Where are you?"_

"I'm at home" he answered the man's question casually as he poured his bourdon down into his glass for some drink, "Why?"

"_Didn't you heard?"_

"Heard what?"

"_There's an accident happened on the road to your boarding house…"_

The movement of him raising his glass to his lips instantly pulled in a stop as he unconsciously tightened his hold on his phone in surprised and slightly horror at the words, "Wha…"

"_They said it's a black Camaro SS. It hit a tree on the sideway of the road and was instantly combust into fire… I…I think you know who it's belongs to…" _trailed the man off as he waited for the vampire's answered.

"Rose…"

The silenced younger brother raised his eyebrows at the name spoken by the dark ebony haired man and frowned as he watched his brother's face slowly turned in agony in matter of seconds, "Damon?..." he questioned the older man as he stood up from the couch near the fireplace to see him. Damon chocked down the sobs threatened to escape from his throat and turned his blurry watery icy blue eyes to his forest green eyes…

…

The pounding ache of her head woke her up from her unconsciousness as a pair of beautiful emerald eyes opened within the darkness of the warehouse to see her surroundings, "Where am I…" she whispered softly into the silence and slowly started to raise her head up to get a better view of the said room.

"Ah… You've awake"

The familiar voice belonged to a man caught the maiden's attention as she turned to her right to see a large figure leaning heavily against the doorframe of the dark room. The figure took a step forward into the light and smirked as he watched her gasping in deep surprised at his face, "Miss me darling?"

"Klaus…"

The hybrid Original walked towards the injured woman and kneed down in front of her with his rough hand caressing the bruises form on her lovely rosy cheek of his beautiful possession, "I was worried you didn't wake up…"

"H-How…"

Klaus smirked and slowly stood up into his full height before her, saying "I've been waiting for the right moment to have you. Those Salvatore are so hard to get around when they follow you like a lost puppies begging for love"

"What do you want?"

"Have you ever heard a story about the Phoenix?"

Rosalyn blinked her eyes in a moment of confusion at the changing topic and couldn't help but frowned as she eyed him warily, "What about it?" she asked.

He hummed at the answer and started to pace as he told her a story he once heard long time ago from a… friend, "A long time ago in ancient time, a group of Salem Witches discovered a mystical creature lurking within the Forbidden forest of the New World. The creature appeared only in the darkest night where the moon was nowhere to been seen. They said that it was a bird, covered with nothing but fire as well as a pair of brightest green emerald eyes that can see deeply within ones soul and cleaned it. They called it their god of life, rebirth and tranquillity…"

Stopping before her, he looked down at the bruised woman and ran his large hand through the soft wavy locks of her red crimson hair as a soft pleased smile occurred across his perfect lips, "Because of that, they started to worship the fiery god, giving it everything within their possession just for a drop of its tear of immortality but…" he trailed off, stopping his hand just the side of her cheek and placed his thumb underneath the lid of her left eyes, "Immortality didn't last long… A hunter of the Brotherhood of Five killed the mystical creature with a golden arrow piercing through its beating heart, killing it before the witches eyes…. All the life… all the immortality possessed by the witches dies along with their god… turning into nothing but dark ashes blowing by the winds into the air…"

He leaned closer onto her flawless beautiful face and couldn't help but gaze deeply into the bright green eyes with his pale blue ones, "Unknown to the others, 1800 years later after its death, a human baby was born at the place of its death and that cycle of rebirth kept going for years until now…"

Rosalyn pulled her face away from him and glared icily at the hybrid, saying "You think I'm the reborn phoenix…"

"I don't think, love… I know you are…"

Motioning something behind his back, another figure joined them from the shadow as a soft chanting of ancient language echoed within the dark room. A sudden hot burning pain hit her and in an instant a loud scream of agony filled the silence as she begged him to stop the pain crawling within her veins. Klaus watched emotionless at the screaming woman and took a small vial from his pocket to collect the streaming tears on her rosy cheeks from the intense pain causes by his witch.

"Enough…"

The witch released the screaming woman from her spell and slowly started to disappear into the shadow as a pair of angry emerald gaze snapped opened in anger at the immortal before her, "Y-You…"

He stood up with a small vial of her tears within his hand and turned around to one of his minions behind him, "Kyle… Come here" he said. The obedient young hybrid came forwards towards his master and was instantly frozen at the hand piercing through his chest in front of him by the Original.

"Wha-"

Streaming trail of red crimson blood poured out from the hybrid's gasping lips as he slowly fell down onto the dirt below him. Rosalyn gasped in horror at the bloody scene and watched as Klaus opened the vial of her tears to test his theory onto the dead body of his hybrid. After a drop of her tear, the lifeless body began gasping for life as the hybrid instantly shot up from the ground and glanced around in deep confused.

"I-Impossible…" gasped the maiden in horror at the once dead hybrid standing up from the ground and shifted her gaze onto the hybrid's satisfy smile, "It can't be true…"

…

On the other side of the warehouse, the two Salvatore's brothers arrived at the scene of the accident and watched as a large crowd of spectators as well as cops circling around the wreck car, "Damon… Stefan…" greeted the sheriff of the town, Elizabeth 'Liz' Forbes at the vampires standing among the crowd and walked towards them with a clipboard in her hand.

Damon turned his attention at the sound of her voice and instantly rushed towards the woman in deep concerned, "Liz… Is it true? Where's Rosalyn?" he asked, glancing around the place for a hint of red crimson hair anxiously as he prayed for his lover's safety.

Liz stopped before the anxious immortal and bit her lips for a moment of hesitation before shaking her head, "I'm sorry, Damon. I don't know" she said, "The fire spread too quickly for us to safe her and I-"

The dark ebony haired man shook his head in denial at her words and grabbed her shoulder tightly with his shaking hands, "No! That can't be true… You're lying…Where is she? Where's my Rosalyn?"

"D-Damon…" Liz winced at the pressure applied by the immortal man and started to push him away from her in fear.

"She can't be dead…"

"I-"

"SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!" he exclaimed. The usual icy blue eyes slowly started to darken into deep crimson as his face began shifting between his vampire face and his human face at the desperateness and fear swimming inside his chest for his lover, "She can't be dead!"

Stefan who had been silenced since they've arrived quickly took a step in between them and pried his brother's hands off from the sheriff's shoulder, saying "Damon… Stop it…"

Damon growled at the action and pushed the dirty blonde haired man away from him, "Stay out of this, Stefan!"

"Stop it!" hissed the younger brother as he glanced around the crowd cautiously and began pulling his brother away from the shaking woman, "You're making a scene"

"I said stay out of this!"

"No!"

Annoyed at his brother's constant interruption, he fisted his right hand and punched the younger man face in anger. Stefan stumbled a few step back from him and looked up at his brother before returning his punch with his own.

"Stop it!" Liz scolded the two men and began pushing them away from each other, "Stop it, you two!"

"Stay out of this, Liz!" growled the older man to the woman, "You don't know anything!"

"You two better stop now or I'll shoot you with wooden bullets!"

"Chief Forbes!"

The sound of her subordinate's voice instantly pulled the two supernatural creatures into a stop as they all turned their attention away towards the upcoming human heading their way, "Dean, what is it?" asked the blonde haired sheriff to the man as she watched him presented her two chains of necklaces he found on the scene of the accident.

"We found these…"

The younger of the Salvatore's brothers took the necklaces from the cop's hand and looked down at the chains knowingly, "…It's Rose's necklaces" he stated, dangling it before him as Damon leaned forwards to have a closer look and caught a sniff of familiar scent all over the chains.

"This scent…"

Stefan looked at his older brother perplexedly and decided to follow his action as he took a small sniff of the said scent. His forest green eyes slowly widened in realisation and turned his gaze in fear at the older man, "Klaus…"

…

"Heading somewhere young man?"

The tall broad brunette man turned at the question asked by the older couple beside him and politely smiled as he placed his long left arm over his partner shoulder casually, "Ah… yes, we're going back to our hometown in New Orleans…Isn't that right, love?" asked the man with a tint of English accent with his husky voice as he turned to the beauty with his arm.

The beautiful wavy red crimson haired woman nodded emotionlessly at the question as her usual bright emerald eyes dimmed darkly with a fake sweet smile plastered across her prefect lips, "Of course…Klaus"

…

**End of Book I**

…


	17. Mikaelson's Diaries

…

_**Mikaelson's Diaries:**_

_**Throne of New Orleans**_

…

_**Trailer:**_

…

Twisting the key he put inside the key holder, he opened the large French wooden door in front of the large mansion and motioned to his companion to take a step forward inside the main hall. The sound of their footstep echoed loudly within the silence as a pair of bright emerald eyes scanned the main hall curiously. Klaus turned his gaze to the maiden standing beside him and smiled as he spread his arms wide open before him, "This is it" he said, "This is our beginning"

…

Damon knocked the wooden door in front of him and shifted his posture anxiously as he waited for the resident within the house to open the door for him and his brother. Elijah opened the said door and was perplexed at the brothers appearance in front of his house hold as he looked at the men cautiously, "May I help you?"

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Rosalyn… Rosalyn White"

Elijah blinked his brown eyes at the familiar name and couldn't help but frowned as he searched with his memories for her, "I' sorry I don't know…"

"What about Klaus?" asked Stefan, "Do you know where is he?"

A moment of silence hesitation filling between the three men as the older vampire took a deep sigh and parted his lips to answer the question regarding his brother whereabouts, "New Orleans…" he said, "He's in New Orleans"

…

Klaus poured the dark red wine into the glass and gave it to the red haired woman sitting beside him within his study room. Rosalyn took the offered glass from his hand and looked up at the man questionably for the gesture. He smirked at the look he received from the woman and raised his glass to his lips, saying "Did you know that behind every men there's always a women standing to support them?"

Rosalyn took a small sip of her wine and looked up at the man to continue his point.

"…And behind every king there's always a queen to protect them"

Placing her glass down onto the coffee table before them, she watched him as he took her small hand onto his lips and kissed it softly with his pale blue eyes gazing deeply into her emerald ones, "Together…" he said, "Together we're reclaim our throne of this kingdom"

"Throne of New Orleans"

…


End file.
